Doki Doki Literature Club: Misadventures
by bizzyjoan
Summary: 1 Year after the events of Doki Doki Literature Club!, all the grudges between Mark (MC), Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori and Monika are gone and they all became supportive friends. Soon after, Monika transferred to another school due to personal reasons , but failed to tell her friends. Mark is on a mission to save his friends from their issues. A few unsuspecting accounts of love occur.


Day 1:

The day started out like any other ordinary spring day for the Literature Club members at Robert L. Gold Academy and High School. When school ended and the Literature Club meeting began, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Mark entered the club room, after greeting each other and asking each other how their day went, they noticed Monika, the club president, was absent again. "This is the third school day in a row Monika hasn't been at school. She must be really sick." Natsuki said. "I'll have to check up on her after school, but for now I'm in charge again." Sayori responded. Everyone nodded in agreement and they continued on with the daily club activities.

A little while later, Sayori began to notice that Yuri was just staring at everyone with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Yuri?" Sayori asked concerned. Yuri usually had a rather neutral look on her face, but today she looked really down. Mark looked at Yuri, "Yeah, what's wrong Yuri?". Yuri suddenly snapped out of her staring. "E-Eh..?" Yuri said trying to cover up her obvious sadness. "What's with the long face Yuri?" Sayori asked. "Is everything alright?" Mark asked. Yuri responded quietly, "Y-Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?". "I don't know. You just seemed to have a sad expression on your face, and we are all your friends! Here at this club we only wanna see you happy!" Sayori then smiled sweetly at Yuri. "We just want so see you happy because we all care about you." Mark said to Yuri. Yuri let out a little chuckle "W-Well no need to worry, I'm alright." Yuri then smiled back at Mark and Sayori. Mark and Sayori both thought to themselves that Yuri may need some help later on, but they decided to drop the subject for now.

Natsuki, who was reading manga by the closet got up and walked over to everyone else, "Sayori, are we going to share poems today or not?". "Yes Natsuki, as a matter of fact, let's do that now!". In the Literature Club, the members are supposed to write a poem every day and share it with everyone else the next day at the meeting. Everyone retrieved their poems except Mark who obviously forgot to write a poem that previous night. "Did you forget?" Sayori asked Mark. "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry. Can I have 10 minutes to write a poem?". Sayori sighed, "Fine we will wait.". Mark quickly got to work and finished his poem in 8 minutes. "I hope Natsuki likes this poem, I wrote it for her after all." he thought to himself.

After about 15 minutes, everyone was finished exchanging poems. "Who would like some tea?"asked Yuri. "Me please!" said everyone. Yuri grabbed the teapot out of the closet, and quickly exited the room to fill up the teapot with water. Sayori walked over to a desk in the corner of the clubroom, ate one of the cookies she had in her backpack and put her head down to rest. Meanwhile when Yuri was far enough away from the club room she rolled up her left sleeve, sliding a blade across her left wrist and arm. She then rolled up her sleeve and filled the teapot with water. She then walked back into the club room and silently began to make the tea.

Sayori then woke up startled and noticed that Yuri is back. "Oh, your back Yuri.". Yuri laughed out of breath, "I-I guess I am". Sayori noticed that Yuri was out of breath, "Yuri you sound out of breath. You okay? Sorry that I keep asking that, but as your friend I sometimes get worried you know?". Meanwhile Natsuki was back in the corner reading her manga, unaware of the situation, but Mark noticed, "Yeah, are you okay?". Yuri was now nervous that they were catching on, "Eheh-.. Yeah I-I'm okay-..!" she said nervously. Mark was unconvinced, "Are you sure?". "I-I'm sure…".

Sayori and Mark began to notice a red stain on Yuri's left sleeve. They knew what the stain was made of...blood. Sayori was too terrified to say anything. Mark questioned Yuri, "What made your sleeve bloody Yuri?". Yuri looks at her blood stain on her left sleeve. "Have you been hurting yourself?" Mark then pursued to ask. Yuri was extremely embarrassed that they found out. Yuri stuttered, " I-.. Uh..". She turned away a bit, "N-No-..!" she answered. Sayori asked "Then why else would your sleeve be bloody?". Yuri was even more nervous, "I-.. just f-fell.. that's all.". Mark sighed "Show us your arm Yuri." Yuri began to panic slightly, "E-Eh..?!" "C'mon Yuri! Prove us wrong that you didn't harm yourself." Sayori said. Yuri then held her left arm and silently turned away from both of them. Sayori sighed, "Yuri, you can trust us, we are your friends!".

Natsuki realized that something is going on, so she stopped reading her manga and walked towards the others to see what's going on. Yuri, unaware that Natsuki came over to her, responded to Sayori, "I-.. just… got scratched by my c-cat..s-so no need-!". No one bought her lame excuse. "Yuri, we know you don't have a cat. Trust us, show us your arm." Mark said. Yuri stood there silent. Sayori then noticed a sharp object sticking out of Yuri's pocket.

"What's that sticking out of your pocket?" Sayori asked. Yuri stood silently in shock. Sayori quickly pulled the object out of Yuri's pocket. "Oh my God, it's a knife!". "She must have been cutting herself." said Mark. "W-Why Yuri… why?" Sayori said, now mortified and tears streaming down her face. "Why would you ever do this?" Natsuki asked Yuri. Yuri quickly snatched the knife from Sayori, "I-.. I have to go!". She quickly gathered her things and ran out the clubroom door. "Yuri!" Mark and Sayori shouted running after her. "Why would she over do this?" Natsuki thought as she was running out the door to help the others.

Sayori, Mark, and Natsuki cornered Yuri a few corridors away from the clubroom. "Why are you cutting yourself?! You are such a good person!" Sayori said. Yuri's face turned blood red. "Yuri why are you doing this?" Natsuki asked again. Yuri turned away, embarrassed. "Show us your arm Yuri. Please." Mark commanded Yuri, "All we wanna do is help you.". Natsuki grew impatient, "Yuri! Show us right now!". Yuri stood there silent for a moment and then let out a sigh, "F-Fine ..". She rolled up her left sleeve and there were over 20 fresh cuts and countless scars across her forearm. Sayori, Mark, and Natsuki had mortified looks on their faces.

"Oh my God… Yuri how long have you been doing this…?" Sayori asked Yuri on the verge of bursting into tears. "Uhh… q-quite a while." Yuri responded. Mark, Natsuki, and Sayori gave Yuri a group hug. "Yuri, promise us you will never cut yourself again!" Mark exclaimed. "I-I'll try.". "We all will help you Yuri. We wanna see you happy and healthy." Sayori said. "O-Okay..".

"We should get back to the clubroom" Mark said. The others agreed and they walked back to the clubroom. "I'll make you cupcakes to make you feel better tomorrow." Natsuki told Yuri once they were back in the clubroom. "I would like that. Thank you." Yuri responded. Sayori and Mark stared at Natsuki and yelled, "We want cupcakes too!" Natsuki laughed, "Okay I'll make them for you guys too.". "Would anyone like some of the tea that I made earlier?" Yuri offered the club members. They all grabbed a teacup and drank some tea with Yuri. "I think we can call it a day and end on a high note.". Sayori said to the group. After they finished their tea, Sayori and Yuri gathered their things, said goodbye to each other and left the clubroom.

Mark noticed that Natsuki sprinted out of the room with a nervous look as she left the school. "Natsuki looked like she was in panic. I should check up on her." Mark thought to himself as he left the school watching Natsuki run in the distance. Mark followed Natsuki to her house in the distance and watched Natsuki walk into her house. Mark then sneaked around to the back of Natsuki's house and sees her crying through her bedroom window. Natsuki caught him looking and opened her window, "Why are you here? Go back to your house where it is safe".

"I came to check up on you since you seemed worried." Mark said. "M-Me wo-worried? Pfft, I wasn't." Natsuki quickly responded with a fake smile on her face. "Now please, it's not very safe here." "I know you worried about something and-" suddenly Natsuki's father began to pound on Natsuki's bedroom door. "Run while you still can." Natsuki commanded Mark. "Why? I want to know why you were worried.". "Just go! Please!" Natsuki said, beginning to cry. Mark let out a sigh, "Fine.".

Mark turned around and walked a couple houses down and hid. "I feel bad for lying to Natsuki, but I have to make sure she is safe." Mark texts Natsuki, "Are you in danger?". Natsuki responded, "Don't worry. Did you go home?" Mark lied to Natsuki, "Yeah, I'm on my way back.". Natsuki believed the lie, "Great." . Mark remembers hearing someone pound on her door when she got worried. "Maybe she thought I was in danger because of her parents." Mark thought to himself, "I have to make sure she's okay.". Mark sneaked to the back of Natsuki's house and hid behind a bush looking into Natsuki's room.

Natsuki's father knocked the door off its hinges and called for Natsuki. "Natsuki! Where are you? I got something for you!". Natsuki was hiding under her bed. She knew exactly what 'thing' her father had for her. "Where are you little rat?! I must teach you a lesson!" Natsuki's father found her under her bed. "There you are!" He screamed at Natsuki.

Mark overheard everything that happened, "I was right, her father is abusive to Natsuki. I must help her". Suddenly, Mark heard Natsuki being hit by something metal and her screaming. Natsuki tried to reach for the home phone but her father broke it before she could get it. Natsuki continued to scream for help. Mark broke the front door open and ran up to Natsuki's room. Mark began to shout " Natsuki-" she interrupted "Go away Mark!". Natsuki's father looked over at Mark, "Natsuki, who is this?". Mark tried to run away but Natsuki's father caught him before he could run away. "What are you doing to Natsuki?!" Mark yelled at Natsuki's father. "I can do whatever I want to my daughter!" Natsuki's father yelled back to him.

While her father was occupied with Mark, Natsuki sneaked into her father's room to search for a weapon. She found a handgun and points it at her father without him noticing. "I'll show you what happens when you bust into my house and try to interfere with me and my daughter." Natsuki's father threatened Mark. Just before he could hit Mark with the metal rod, Natsuki shot him in the back of the head. He collapsed to the ground dead.

Mark ran over and hugged Natsuki tightly. "Thank you so much Natsuki!". "It was either that or my dad would have killed you dummy." Natsuki said starting to cry, "Are you okay?" "I am now." "Okay good.". "I thought you were going home." "I had to lie and see if you were okay. I wouldn't have left you Natsuki.". Natsuki smiled for a minute but then she went back to a serious look on her face. "Can you do me a favor? Can you please not tell the others about this?" Natsuki said. "Of course I won't" Mark replied. "So technically you are homeless now since your father died, right?". Natsuki replied sadly, "Y-Yeah… why?". Mark told her his idea: "Why don't you come and live with me?". Natsuki was super happy to hear what Mark just said to her, "Y-Yes! Of course! But can I get some clothes, my baking tools and my manga first?" "Sure I'll help you.". Mark and Natsuki quickly gathered her things and walked back to Mark's house.

Meanwhile after Yuri arrived at her house, she quickly wrote her poem and then walked up to her room and took a knife out of her backpack. She rolled up her left sleeve and began to cut herself. After making 2 cuts she realized she broke her promise. Yuri began to sob and started drinking the wine she had under her bed. She then said to herself, "I-I should take my mind off this by texting a friend.". She began to text Sayori "H-Hey Sayori.". Sayori was home alone finishing her homework and was in the process of finishing her poem. Sayori read the text and responded "Hey Yuri, how are you feeling now?". "I'm doing well." "You haven't cut yourself again, have you?". Yuri had a nervous look on her face just by reading that text. She nervously texted back, "No, I haven't.". Sayori believed the text and smiled, "Glad to hear that! I was just so worried you know? Don't tell anyone but you are one of my closest friends and I couldn't bear to see you injured.". Yuri blushed and responded, "I am?... But how?...". Sayori quickly texted back, "Besides Mark because I knew him so long, you were the first person in highschool to take me seriously and wanted to hangout with me. You never give yourself any credit but you are actually just… wonderful.".

Yuri was shocked that Sayori, let alone anyone else, would say anything this nice to her. She texted back, "That's... the first time someone has ever said anything that nice about me.". Sayori responded, "Well get used to it, because it's true. You are a great person. I gotta finish my poem and then I'm going to sleep good night Yuri! Maybe we can hangout out of school sometime.". Yuri responded with a smile on her face, "Good night Sayori! Will do :)". Yuri's smile went away as she realized she lied to Sayori. She began to cry again and drink until she fell asleep.

After texting Yuri, Sayori finished writing her poem. "M-Maybe she will notice I wrote this poem for her." she said to herself. All of a sudden, voices plagued Sayori's head and began hurling insults at her. She collapsed on the ground. There have been voices that attacked Sayori daily since she was only 3. The voices threw her into a depression that she has had ever since. She's been trying to hide her depression most of her life because she doesn't want to be helped. She only wants others to be happy. These voices were putting her through hell. After 2 hours of mental torture, the voices left her for the night and Sayori cried herself to sleep and forgot to check up on Monika.

When Natsuki and Mark reached Mark's house Mark helped Natsuki bring her things up to the spare room he had ready for her to sleep over. Natsuki quickly wrote a poem in her new room for the next day. She then went over to Mark and asked him, "Want to help me make the cupcakes I promised you, Yuri, and Sayori earlier?". "I'd love to." Mark answered. They spent the next 2 hours baking cupcakes for tomorrow. When they finished Mark cooked a spaghetti dinner for himself and Natsuki. While they were eating, a thought that Natsuki's father didn't feed her much made his skin crawl. There was only one way for Mark to confirm if that was true, "When was the last time your father fed you, if you don't mind me asking?". "5 days." Natsuki said with a frown on her face. Mark's skin began to crawl. "That bastard!" he thought. Mark told Natsuki, "Don't worry, that will never happen again with me around you hear?". Natsuki began to smile, "T-Thanks so much Mark, you are so kind to me.". "Hey no problem, you like Campione?" Mark said to change the subject. "Yeah, it's a great anime!" Natsuki smile was wider now. "Lets watch it!" Mark said happily. Natsuki agreed and they sat on the couch in the living room and spent 3 hours watching Campione.

After they were done Mark realized Natsuki fell asleep on the couch. He picked her up and carried her up to her room. Mark placed Natsuki on the bed and whispered in her ear "Goodnight" and kissed her forehead while blushing. Mark then walked out of her room into his own room. He stayed up an extra 20 minutes to write his poem, and then drifted off to sleep.

Day 2:

Sayori woke up early. Her voices began to attack her and harass her. She was screaming for help, but no one could hear her. After 30 minutes of her mind being tortured, the voices stopped to the point where she was able to get up. She looked at a piece of rope in her closet, "Not today." she said, "I must stay strong, for her.". She went downstairs and ate some toast, got her things together and quickly bolted out the door to school.

A few minutes after Sayori woke up that morning, Yuri slowly began to wake up. She was surprised she didn't have a hangover after how much she drank the night before. Yuri went to go get changed into her uniform. After, she ate an apple and drank water for breakfast, got herself ready for school and went out the door to go to school. When she was halfway to the school, she saw Sayori in the distance. She wanted to go talk to her, but Sayori looked very distressed. Yuri decided to leave Sayori alone for now and continue going to school.

That same morning, Mark got up early and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Natsuki. A few moments later, Natsuki entered into the kitchen in her uniform and ready to to eat. "Good morning Mark! What's for breakfast?" "Good morning Natsuki! It's pancakes, they are ready now.". Natsuki took 2 pancakes while Mark made 3 for himself and they ate their breakfast. After the finished, Mark looked at the time and realized they only had 20 minutes to get to school. "Natsuki, get ready quickly! We don't want to be late!" She agreed "Okay!". They continued to get ready and then went out of Mark's house and walked to school.

All 4 of them had homeroom period together. Sayori entered the classroom and saw some people there, but not her friends. She sat in a desk in the corner and put her head down. Suddenly, Mark and Natsuki entered the classroom and they spotted Sayori at her desk. They walked over to her and Sayori looked up startled to see Mark and Natsuki. "H-Hi guys!" Sayori said with a smile on her face. "Hi Sayori!" they both said back with a smile on their face. "How was the rest of your day yesterday?" Natsuki looked away and refused to answer. However, Mark just said, "Good. What about you?". Sayori was silent for a second. She then forced a smile, "I-It was good.".

Suddenly, Yuri walked into the classroom and spotted Mark, Sayori, and Natsuki in the corner of the room and walked over to them. "H-Hi guys..!" Yuri said very shyly with a fake smile. "Hey Yuri!" they all greeted her back. Yuri's fake smile faded after she remembered she broke her promise. "Hey Yuri, are you okay?" Mark asked concerned. "I'm okay..". "Are you sure?" Sayori asked. "Yeah I'm fine. R-Remember I told you last night?". "Yes, but that could have changed you know." Sayori responded. "Well, I'm f-fine so…". "Okay, I believe you.". Sayori lied. She was still worried about Yuri.

After 30 more minutes, the bell rang and it was time for them to go to their separate classes. Natsuki, shared classes with none of the others because she was a sophomore and was taking the regular courses. Sayori and Mark were juniors, but Sayori excelled in science while Mark excelled in math. Yuri was a senior and, like Natsuki, was taking the regular classes. No one had second period together. However third period, Sayori and Yuri had physics together and were lab partners. During that class, Sayori decided not to talk about Yuri's problem during that period to save her from embarrassment, so instead, they just talked about the books they have been reading. Fourth period, Yuri and Mark had precalculus class together, and very similar to Sayori, didn't bring up Yuri's obvious problem. Yuri was silently grateful for that.

The rest of the day went on normally for everyone. At the end of the school day, they all started making their way to the Literature Club. Sayori and Yuri entered the clubroom. "Monika is missing a-again.." Yuri said faintly. "I really hope she's okay." Sayori said in response. "Me too. W-Where are the others..?" Yuri asked. Natsuki then walked into the room, "Hey I'm here! Monika's not here again?" she said putting her tray of cupcakes on the table. "Yea…" Both of them responded. "I'm getting worried" Natsuki said. "Me too." Sayori responded. Sayori realized she forgot to text Monika and thought to herself she will have to do that later.

Mark still had not shown up yet and it's been 15 minutes since the club meeting officially started. "You guys stay here, I'm going to look for Mark.". "Okay." Yuri and Natsuki both agreed. Sayori went out the clubroom door and began searching for Mark. "Are you okay Yuri?" Natsuki asked. Yuri had a depressed face on her look when Sayori left, but as soon as Natsuki asked her that question, Yuri snapped out of it. "Mhm" Yuri said softly. "Good, would you like a cupcake? Remember Yesterday I promised I'd make some for you?". "Yes please and yes I remember." Yuri said while Natsuki handed her a cupcake. Sayori found out through some of Mark's friends that he wasn't feeling well and went home. On her way back to the clubroom, she overheard Natsuki say cupcakes. Suddenly, Sayori sprinted into the room and yelled, "Cupcakes?!". Natsuki chuckled and responded, "Yup! You want one too?". "Yes please!" Sayori said as she took one from the cupcake tray. Yuri smiled softly, giggling at Sayori.

"By the way, Mark went home early today." Sayori said breaking the news. "I hope he's okay." Yuri said. "I'll check up on him later." Natsuki said. Natsuki then took one of her cupcakes out and the three of them ate their cupcakes. After 10 minutes of chatting, Sayori said "Let's share poems now.". Yuri and Natsuki agreed and took out their poems and the 3 of them shared their poems. After they shared their poems, they read their books for half an hour and then decided to call it a day. They all said goodbye and walked home.

When Sayori reached to her house, she texted Monika, "Hey Monika!". Monika was home, sick in her bed. She rolled over and saw Sayori's message. She quickly responded, "Hey Sayori. What's up?". Sayori was too concerned about Monika, so she texted, "Forget about me! What about you? Are you okay?". "I don't really know. I haven't been feeling good since last week. I can't even eat without throwing up." Monika texted barely able to keep her eyes open. "Oh my God! That's terrible! You really should go see a doctor." Sayori texted back nervously. Monika responds, "My dad said he would take me tomorrow if I still feel terrible.". "Okay please keep me updated." Sayori demands. "Will do. So anyways, how's the club going?" Monika texted changing the subject. "It's going well! We kept up with writing and sharing poems daily." Sayori happily texted to Monika. "Good" Monika texted back happily, "I really hope to be better soon to see all of you again!". "We do too! Take care Monika! If you need anything, text any of us okay?" Sayori texted Monika. Monika texted back, "You got it bye!". Sayori texted Monika, "Feel better :)" before she closed her phone and started her homework and wrote her poem. After Sayori finished her poem, the voices started to torture her until she fell asleep.

Monika closed her phone and began to cry a little bit, "I'm sorry guys, so sorry!". Little did Sayori, Mark, Yuri and Natsuki know, when Monika got better, she wouldn't be returning to Robert L. Gold Academy and High School. She would be going to Newtown High School, an hour away from her friends' high school. She did not want to leave, her father was making her go due to her excellence in class. Monika knew she will have to tell them at some point, but she wanted to wait until she was feeling better. Monika then fell asleep.

When Yuri got home, she did her homework, wrote her poem, and then walked up to her room. She picked up a knife and held it to her wrist, "N-No Yuri! You promised! D-Do it for her!" she began shaking holding the knife, "What if I t-text someone-" she interrupted herself, "N-No..! I don't want to bother them, I'll just-" next thing she knew, her wrist and forearm were covered in blood, her own blood. She had deep cuts all over her left forearm and began sobbing. "I-I'm such a fuckup!" Yuri screamed, "Why do I have to be such a f-freak..?!". Yuri kept sobbing and drinking the wine under her bed until she fell asleep that night, again.

When Natsuki and Mark arrived home, they had a rather normal night, compared to the others. They both did their homework, wrote their poems, ate dinner, and watched some anime. After they watched some anime, they read the new volume of "Parfait Girls" until they both fell asleep on the couch.

Day 3:

It was Friday, everyone was waiting for this long week to end. Everyone got up and got ready for school in a similar fashion to the day before. This morning however, Sayori walked to school with Mark and Natsuki. Sayori noticed that Natsuki walked out of Mark's house and became suspicious, "How come Natsuki was at your house Mark?" Sayori asked intrigued. Natsuki looked at Mark and had an expression on her face basically saying, "Don't tell Sayori yet.". Mark understood and lied to Sayori, "She just fell asleep at my house last night when she came over to my house to help me bake.". Sayori bought the lie.

The 3 of them continued on their way until they arrived at school and went to homeroom. When they entered the classroom, they saw Yuri waving them down in the corner of the room and signaled them to sit next to her. Yuri greeted all of them with a fake smile on her face. "How are you Yuri? I hope you didn't do anything to yourself." Sayori said with a concerned look. "I'm fine Sayori. H-How about you?" Yuri said ignoring her second question. Yuri just looked at them while her face turned a little red. "I'm fine, but you never answered my other question." Sayori said nervously about why she may not have answered it. "O-Oh… D-Don't worry. I didn't do it.". Yuri felt terrible for lying to Sayori, but she didn't want her to be worried over that right now. Sayori didn't really believe Yuri, but she didn't want to start an issue right now, for her own sake and Yuri's sake.

Sayori turned away a little bit with a frown on her face, "I-Is everything alright Sayori? You seem a bit off." Yuri asked concerned. "I noticed too. Are you alright?" Natsuki asked concerned as well. "Wh-Whuh? No I'm okay guys, but thanks for asking." Sayori said nervously with a fake smile on her face. Natsuki seemed to be bought by Sayori's lie. However, Yuri saw through the lie. She knew Sayori wasn't okay, but she didn't know exactly what it was and she didn't want to pester her. So Yuri said, "O-Okay if you say so.. But if you need to talk, I'm here for y-you." The bell rang and everyone said goodbye to each other. Yuri looked at Sayori smiling sadly as she went her seperate way. Mark looked nervously at Yuri as she went her own way.

The day went on normally for everyone. Yuri and Sayori met up in third period. They both didn't want to talk about their "issues" so they talked about a book series they read. In fifth period, Yuri and Mark talked about The Portrait of Markov since Mark didn't want to bring up Yuri's "issues".

The school day ended and it was time for the club meeting. Sayori was the first to enter the room. "Hmmm, I guess I am the first one here." Sayori thought to herself putting her stuff down and sitting at a desk in the corner. A couple of minutes later, Yuri walked into the room with her hair in a bit of a mess and her bag in her hands, "I-I'm here!" she proclaimed. She looked around the room seeing nobody until she saw Sayori at the desk in the corner of the room. "Oh, h-hey Yuri. I hope the rest of your day was good!". "E-Eh I guess it was.." Yuri said smiling a bit. She settled her bag onto the desk next to Sayori and then tried to straighten her hair. "How was the rest of your day?" Yuri said smiling nervously. "Ba-" she caught herself. Sayori tried to hide from Yuri her original answer to the question by simply replying quickly, "It was good, but eventless.". Sayori quickly changed the subject, "I wonder where Natsuki and Mark are.". Yuri let it go and said, "M-Me too.".

Suddenly, Mark walked through the door with Natsuki right behind him. "Sorry that we were late!" they both said. Sayori told them it was fine while Yuri just smiled at them nervously trying to fix her hair. Sayori stood up from her desk, "Let's share poems first to get it out of the way." Sayori suggested. The other 3 agreed and they all exchanged poems. When they were finished, they all went to read their own books. However, Natsuki spotted something sharp coming out of Yuri's bag.

"Yuri, w-what's that sharp thing in your bag? Natsuki asked nervously. "H-Huh..?" Yuri said pretending to be ignorant. "That thing peeping out of your bag." Natsuki asked again, "What is it?". Yuri quickly picked up her bag and tried to hide the knife deeper into the bag. She then looked up at Natsuki, "I-It's nothing… just a b-book.".

"Ummm, I don't think books are sharp." Mark interjected now nervously. "Yuri, roll up your sleeve." Sayori commanded, also interjecting. Yuri turned bright red, "U-Uuuuuhh.. I-I don't want to..". Yuri began to shake and held her left arm. "Yuri, you lied to us.." Mark said feeling betrayed. Yuri turned away embarrassed and was about to run until Sayori suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Yuri, you lied to me too.." Sayori said softly. "I-I'm so sorry..! I really t-tried..!" "You have to keep your promises." Natsuki said worriedly. "I-I wanted to tell someone, b-but I didn't want to bother anyone..". "You don't wanna bother us? Stop hurting yourself." Sayori said to Yuri. "I'm t-trying." She said back. "Then try harder!" Mark quickly snapped back at Yuri. "You will be much happier when this is behind you." Natsuki added. Yuri sighed, "O-Okay, I'll try harder this time.". "Please do Yuri." Sayori said as she took bandages she had in her bag. "Lift up your sleeve." she commanded. Yuri hesitated but lifted up her sleeve. Sayori wrapped the bandages around Yuri's many knife wounds.

"I have a good idea." Mark proclaimed, "Let's have a sleepover at Yuri's tonight. That way we can keep an eye on Yuri.". Sayori and Natsuki thought the idea was brilliant. Yuri was against the idea, but realized she couldn't stop them, so she went along with it. She stayed silent for a moment then spoke, "Fine.". "That reminds me, where the hell is Monika? Sayori you talked to her yesterday right?" Mark said worried about Monika now. "Oh yeah, she went to the doctors today. She told me yesterday she was still really sick." "Oh, I hope she feels better." Yuri said entering the new conversation. "Well now, let's get on with today's club activities!" Sayori said changing the subject.

All the club members shared their poems and read their books. After reading for 30 minutes, everyone said their goodbyes and went home to get ready for the sleepover. Yuri was the first to reach home. She ran upstairs as quickly as possible, lit some candles around her house, hid all of her knives in the draw in her room, cleaned up her house, quickly wrote a poem, and quickly did her homework before the others came over.

Natsuki and Mark then arrived at their house. They did their homework, wrote their poems and got ready for the sleepover at Yuri's. Before they left, Natsuki reminded Mark, "Keep an eye out for Yuri's knives and try to always know where she is so she doesn't hurt herself." "Got it. I agree, I have to know where Yuri is at all time.". Mark and Natsuki made their way out the door and were on their way to Yuri's house.

Sayori was the last one to make it to her house. She quickly wrote her daily poem for the club tomorrow. While she was getting ready, her voices attacked her again, "Get the fuck away from me!" she kept screaming as she collapsed to the ground shaking. After 20 minutes of pure torture, the voices left. She just got up, continued to get ready, and left for Yuri's. She saw Natsuki and Mark on their way to Yuri's, so Sayori caught up to them go go along with them. They all then made their way to Yuri's house.

Natsuki knocked on Yuri's door and gleefully yelled, "Yuri, we are all here! Let us in!". Yuri was still cleaning when Natsuki knocked. She quickly finished cleaning up and ran to the door, opening it. " H-Hello guys..!". "Took you long enough. Hmph!" Natsuki pouted. "S-Sorry Natsuki! I was still cleaning. A-Anyways, come on in..!". Mark, Sayori and Natsuki followed Yuri into her living room. "You have a nice house Yuri." Mark commented. "I agree! It's lovely!" Sayori commented as well. "T-Thank you. Just don't mind the m-mess." Yuri responded panicking and being anxious. "Yuri you seemed worried. What's wrong?" Mark said noticing Yuri's anxious look. "N-Noting! I-I'm just not used to this…" . "Not used to having friends over?" Sayori said trying to understand. "Y-Yeah, but it's okay! Just enjoy your stay.". "Will do." Natsuki quickly responded.

After a moment of silence while everyone was sitting on the furniture in Yuri's living room, Yuri stood up with her hands behind her back, "W-Would anyone like something to eat or drink?" she asked softly. Mark requested for a sandwich, Sayori asked for some tea, and Natsuki wanted some milk. Yuri went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and a tea cup. She opened the fridge, grabbing and pouring milk into the glass. She began making the tea and Mark's sandwich. Once the tea was ready and the sandwich was made, she brought everything out, giving Mark his sandwich, Natsuki's milk, and Sayori's tea, "H-Here you go.". All 3 of them thanked her and ate and drank their victuals. "This tea is amazing Yuri! You always make the best tea!" Sayori smiled. Yuri smiled back, "Ehehe… I'm glad you like it.".

Sayori blushed and tried to change the subject, "D-Does anyone have a lot of homework?". Yuri, Natsuki, and Mark all shake their heads, "No.". "I just have a little bit. Lemme just do it quickly.". Sayori grabs her English notebook and skips into the kitchen. Literally 30 seconds later, she goes back into the living room, "Done!". "Sayori, that was pretty fast.." Yuri said puzzled. "Yeah it was easy.". Yuri smiled at Sayori sadly, "I-I'll be right back.". Yuri then quickly ran upstairs to her room. "Ummmm… okay…" Natsuki said puzzled on why Yuri rushed away. "We should definitely check on Yuri." Sayori commanded Mark and Natsuki. "Yes, I don't want her doing 'it' again." Mark said agreeing with Sayori. Sayori and Natsuki nodded in agreement and all 3 of them slowly sneaked up the stairs.

Yuri's room was cracked open, so Sayori took a peek. "What do you see?" Mark whispered to Sayori. Sayori saw Yuri with a pocket knife in her hand and her beginning to roll up her sleeve. Sayori gasped in horror and opened the door quickly, "Yuri! Stop!". Yuri suddenly stares at all 3 of them as her face turns bright red, "E-Eh..?". "Did she..?" Natsuki asked quickly. "She was going to." Mark responded. '"I-It's not what it looks like..!" Yuri said in panic. "Yuri put the knife down and come downstairs!" Natsuki commanded Yuri. Yuri began to roll down her sleeve and she looked away redder than before. Sayori quickly took Yuri's knife out of her hand. "How many knives do you have Yuri?'' Mark questioned.

Yuri stood there silently. "I think she has a whole collection." Mark said studying Yuri's room. Yuri turned away, embarrassed and knew what they were up to. "So Yuri, where is this knife collection of yours?" Sayori asked. Yuri obviously knew they were trying to take all of her knives away, "I.. just like knives.. T-They are so pretty… P-Please don't take them all." she said mumbling nervously, shaking slightly. "If you are going to use them on yourself, you can't have them." Natsuki explained. Mark opened Yuri's closet, "Here they are!". In front of Mark was a box full of knives Yuri bought over the years. When Natsuki and Sayori walked over to the closet to take some of Yuri's knives, Yuri looked down, disappointed in herself.

"Yuri… we aren't doing this to annoy you. We are doing this because you are our friend. We truly want to help. This is really scaring us.." Sayori said with her hands full with Yuri's knives. "I-I know…." Yuri held her hair in her hands, looking away. "Maybe you can have them back when you learn that you should never cut yourself.". Yuri stayed silent after Sayori spoke, extremely embarrassed. Natsuki picked too many knives up at a time and got a cut on her palm. She dropped the knives, "OW!" she yelled. "E-Eh?! Are you okay?'' Yuri rushed over to Natsuki. "I'm okay Yuri, I just got a cut on my palm.". Yuri frowned, "T-This is my fault. I'm so sorry! If I never did this, you would have never hurt yourself with my knife.". "I'm okay. It's not your fault Yuri, I just got clumsy." Natsuki smiled at Yuri to reassure her she was okay. "I'll get bandages." Sayori said running down the stairs. She went into her bag, grabbed the bandages, and ran upstairs. She wrapped the bandages around Natsuki's palm, "T-Thanks Sayori." "Of course! Hope this makes it better!" "Me too." Natsuki smiled at Sayori.

"I-I have one.. r-request.." Yuri calmly said. "Request? What is it?" Mark asked. Yuri picked up a knife, the handle covered in a camouflage pattern, "M-May I at least keep this one..?" she sighed quietly, turning away, "I-It's my grandfather's..". "I think you can keep it." Natsuki said calmly. "As long as you don't use it on yourself." Mark implied. "I won't." Yuri responded. "Promise!" Sayori commanded. "Y-Yes… I p-promise.". "You better keep it this time." Mark said suspiciously. "I will.". Yuri put the knife in a glass box and put it on display on her dresser.

"Since that's out of the way, what should we do now?" Mark asked the group. Yuri pulled out from under her bed, a bottle of wine. "W-Would anyone like some?". Natsuki looked creeped out by the presence of the bottle and the fact that they are all underage, "No thank you…". Mark stayed silent, shocked that Yuri even had access to wine. Sayori looked pumped up, "Me please!". Yuri poured Sayori a glass of wine and handed it to her. Sayori thanked Yuri and began to drink the wine. "Wait what?!" Natsuki and Mark both said shocked at Sayori. "You guys never knew I drank? I use it to cope with my dep-" Sayori realized she was about to say something she would regret so she changed it, "...uhhh... tiredness…. yea.". Somehow, Mark and Natsuki let that odd response go over their heads. Yuri somewhat knew she was faking, but decided to stay quiet.

"I guess I'll just take a glass." Mark said giving in. "You too?!" Natsuki yelled. "It's just one glass Natsuki, I'll be fine.". Yuri gives Mark a glass and he starts drinking too. "All of you are insane! I'm not having any and I have my reasons! Hmph!". Natsuki looked mad, but also nervously at everyone. Yuri took a sip of her wine, "O-Okay Natsuki, but it's here if you want any." Yuri smiled at her. Sayori was gulping the wine down, "Ohhhhh yes… t-that's the stuff..!". Yuri, starting to get drunk, turned away a bit, "I-Is it bad.. If.. -nnnn…" she stopped talking. "Yuri end your sentence." Mark commanded curiously. "J-Just nevermind.." "I'm interested too." Sayori said looking at Yuri. "I-It's not important.". "Cmon! We won't tell anyone." Natsuki promised Yuri. "F-Fine. I-Is it bad t-that I got drunk b-before..? I-It was when I was texting Sayori a-and Natsuki the other day…". Yuri put her face in her hands. "Well I wouldn't call it a good thing." Mark answered. "T-That's what I thought…. I-I'm sorry..!" "Yuri, it's fine. It's not like we hate you for it!" Natsuki reassured Yuri. "O-Okay then.."

The group was silence for a moment, "What should we do now?" Sayori I asked. Mark came up with an idea smiling devilishly at the girls, "I have a great idea, how about we play Truth or Dare?". All 3 of the girls blushed intensely, but they all agreed smiling. "I'll go first! Natsuki, truth or dare?" Sayori chuckled. "Dare!". "I dare you to drink a glass of wine!". Sayori, Yuri, and Mark all bursted into laughter while Natsuki had a pissy look on her face. Yuri handed her a glass of wine smiling, "Drink up!". "Okay fine Sayori! Hmph!". Natsuki started drinking the wine, "This isn't bad actually.". Yuri giggled as she poured herself another glass of wine, taking a sip of it, "Natsuki, I b-believe it's your turn now.". "Okay, Mark? Truth or dare?". "Truth." "Did you actually like 'Parfait Girls' when I first showed it to you?". "Actually I did enjoy it Natsuki." Mark stares at her with a grin, "I got one for you Natsuki, truth or dare?". Natsuki yelled, "Dare! Bring it on!". Mark knew one of Natsuki's weaknesses and decided now would be a good time to use it against her in a fun way, "I dare you to yell 'I'm cute' right now infront of all of us!". Natsuki had betrayed look on her face as Yuri and Sayori were giggling at her. Natsuki always hated to be called cute. She gave in "Fine. I'M CUTE!". Mark, Yuri, and Sayori all giggled while Natsuki began to blush.

It took Natsuki a minute to regain her composure, "I-I guess it's my turn now. Sayori, truth or dare?". S-Sayori did not want to do a dumb and embarrassing thing around one of the people in the room. "T-Truth.". "You have been coming to school on time lately, but how come you were always late to school?". Before a month ago, Sayori used to always be late to school. She didn't want to tell them the truth that she is depressed and was always being attacked by the voices in her head, "U-Uhhhh…. because I… oversleep…. Yeah…". Once again, Natsuki and Mark bought Sayori's response. However, Yuri did not, "But how come earlier it didn't take you a minute?". Yuri took another sip of wine with a curious look locked on Sayori. Sayori noticed that Mark and Natsuki had curious looks on their faces now, "U-Uh.. that's because they were easy on the homework today. Ehehe~… I sped through it so I can hangout with everyone." Yuri knew something was up with Sayori, but decided to drop it, "O-Okay, if you say so.".

"Mark, truth or dare?" "Dare!". "I dare you to do something really dumb in front of all of your friends tomorrow!" Sayori chuckled. "Easy enough. My turn, Yuri? Truth or dare?". "Dare." Yuri looked interested to see what she would be asked to do. "I dare you to kiss someone in the room!" Mark had a devilish look in his eye. "E-Eh..?!" Yuri blushed bright red on the verge of panic. "Yeah, it's not too hard. Choose someone.". She stood there in silence for a moment, "Where does it have to be?". "Just on the cheek." "F-Fine…" she mumbled. Yuri looked at Sayori. She was kind of happy in her mind that she has an excuse to kiss her, but she looked very nervous on the outside. Yuri went up to Sayori, quickly kissing her on the cheek and went back to where she was, embarrassed. Mark and Natsuki were shocked. Sayori was frozen from what just happened. She was blushing because she knew on the inside she liked it.

While they all continued playing 'Truth or Dare', Natsuki noticed that Sayori and Yuri were drinking too much wine, "You both are going to get drunk.". Both Yuri and Sayori ignored her as they kept on playing. Half an hour later Yuri excused herself, stumbling out of the room. "I'll check up on her.". When Sayori went down stairs she saw Yuri stumble and fall on the kitchen floor. Sayori walked over to Yuri, "L-Looks like I'm holding up better than you. Need any help.". "I-I'm okay.." Yuri stood up, but fell backwards. Sayori helped her up, "No more wine for you. What are you doing down here anyways?". Yuri sighed, "W-We ran out of wine, so I was going to get more.". Sayori helped Yuri up the stairs and they went back to her room with everyone else.

After 10 more minutes of playing, it was Mark's turn. He had something good in store for Sayori, "Sayori, truth or dare?". "Truth.". Mark grinned, "Tell us your deepest secret!". Sayori got really nervous. She knew there were 2 secrets she couldn't tell anyone yet. However, there was a minor secret she wouldn't mind telling them. "Okay, I'll tell you one of my 3 secrets okay?". "Go ahead." Mark insisted. "I-I secretly play bass in my free time sometimes!" Sayori began to blush. Yuri smiled at Sayori, "I didn't know you had a passion for music like Monika does Sayori. I a-admire your dedication!". Sayori smiled "T-Thanks Yuri!". "Maybe you can play for us sometime." Natsuki said amazed at Sayori's secret hobby. "Yea, when I get good enough.". Sayori smiled that she didn't have to tell them anything deep.

It was now Sayori's turn to ask. "Mark, truth or dare?". She had something AMAZING up her sleeve that will either make Mark happy, or extremely embarrassed, if he picks dare. "Dare me Sayori!". Sayori smiled deviously, "Okay Mark, I dare you to kiss Natsuki!". "Ooooo kinky~." Yuri giggled. Mark and Natsuki were both bright red, "What the hell Sayori?!" both of them yelled. Sayori broke down in laughter, "That's payback for what you did to me and Yuri." "Where does it have to be?" Mark asked timidly. "I think you know where." Sayori winked at Mark as he turned even redder. "Really Sayori?". "Something tells me you actually want this Mark." Sayori winked at Mark again. Without giving a response back, Mark slowly moved toward Natsuki and they kissed on the lips as Sayori dared them to do. Sayori and Yuri were giggling as they watched the kiss. "Mark was still blushing after the kiss, "Happy?". Sayori giggled, "Yes." Natsuki was frozen, but was as red as a tomato. Both Natsuki and Mark secretly liked the kiss they shared.

It was Mark's turn, "Natsuki, truth or dare?". Natsuki became unfrozen, "T-Truth..". Mark had to ask this, "D-Did you like the kiss?". Natsuki blushed and muttered, "Y-Yes..". "How come?" Mark asked persistently. "U-Uhhh…because I…. like you… dummy.." Natsuki tried to hide her face. "R-Really? I like you too." "But how? I'm not as attractive as Yuri or Sayori." "Doesn't matter to me.". Mark hugged Natsuki and they kissed again. Yuri and Sayori were shocked at what they just saw, "W-Well that happened fast." Yuri said. "I know! That's not what I was expecting.". Sayori had to ask Natsuki and Mark, "Does this mean you guys are a couple now?". Mark and Natsuki looked at eachother and blushed, "Y-Yes.." they both softly said. "Well c-congratulations..!" Yuri smiled at both of them. "Thank you." Mark said.

"I-It's getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow. I think we should call it a day and end it on a high note." Sayori stated. Everyone agreed and got ready to go to sleep. Yuri was curled in a ball in the corner of the room while Mark and Natsuki shared Yuri's bed and Sayori slept on the ground in the middle of the room. Natsuki, Yuri, and Mark fell asleep quickly. Sayori was up longer, silently wrestling with her voices. She turned to her side and saw Yuri sleeping in the corner by herself, "She's so cute when she's asleep." Sayori blushed as her voices went away. She fell asleep looking at Yuri.

Day 4:

Sayori was the first one to wake up. She quietly went downstairs and sat down on one of Yuri's chairs in her living room. Suddenly her voices attacked her and she quickly ran into the bathroom, muffling her screams. "They can't know about this yet." she thought to herself trying to hold on to her sanity. Sayori's head was pounding. She washed her face once the voices and pain went away, "Stay strong for your friends, and her, Sayori." she whispered to herself.

When Sayori left the bathroom, Mark was downstairs beginning to make breakfast for everyone else. Mark noticed Sayori's presence, "Good morning Sayori! I'm making pancakes for everyone. You want any?". Sayori was originally frightened, but then she noticed Mark wasn't suspicious. She tried to play it cool, "G-Good morning Mark! I'll have 2 pancakes. Is everyone else up?" "Nope, Yuri and Natsuki are still asleep.". "You should go wake up your girl while I wake up Yuri." Sayori winked at Mark. He blushed, "H-Hehe okay. Afterall, we can't be late to school." Mark walked upstairs and shook Natsuki, "Wake up Natsuki! I'm making pancakes. How many would you like?". Natsuki sat up, "Hmmm… Good morning Mark. I'll have 2 pancakes. Natsuki followed Mark downstairs as he began to start making Natsuki and Sayori's pancakes. Sayori went into Yuri's bedroom to wake Yuri up. Sayori gave herself a second to put on her "cute girl act" for Yuri. Sayori then started to shake Yuri, "Pancakes Yuri! Mark is making pancakes!". Yuri sat up rubbing her eyes, "G-Good morning Sayori. I'm getting up now." she giggled, smiling faintly. Sayori and Yuri both walked downstairs to eat breakfast and get ready.

"Good morning Yuri!" Mark greeted her, "How many pancakes would you like?". "I-I'll just take one… I'm not really that hungry." "You got it.". Mark finished Natsuki and Sayori's pancakes and then made his own and Yuri's. After they all ate breakfast, they continued to get ready for school. When they were on their way to school, Sayori phone received a notification. She opened it. It was a text from Monika.

The text read, "H-Hi Sayori..". Sayori texted back, "Hi Monika! Are you feeling better?". When Monika read the text, she didn't know what to say back, "..." she ended up texting. When Sayori read the text, she was puzzled, "Monika, are you okay?". Monika knew she had to break the news to them, "Yes, I'm okay… but I have some really bad news.". Sayori didn't like the sound of that, "W-What is it?". "I'm moving to another school…". When Sayori read the text, she was shocked, "N-No…. Why? You are a senior… You should graduate with Yuri..". "Sayori, it's my father, he forced me to switch schools. I promise I'll keep in contact with all of you. You are now officially the president of the literature club, so take care of the club for me. I will dearly miss all of you.". Sayori teared up as she read the text, "Take care Monika." she texted back. "You and the others as well Sayori." Monika responded. Monika then put down her phone. She was in tears as she was getting ready to go to her new school.

By the time Monika and Sayori were finished texting, Sayori, Yuri, Mark, and Natsuki were all in their homeroom period, "May as well break the news to them now." Sayori thought to herself. "Guys?" Sayori received Natsuki, Yuri, and Mark's attention. She continued, "I'm afraid I have some awful news, Monika will not be returning to our school.". All 3 of them immediately looked down in grief, "No…" Mark muttered. "I know it's hard. She did however promise to stay in contact with everyone.". "I-I'll still miss her though…" Yuri muttered. "Me too." Natsuki and Sayori agreed.

After a few moments of silence Sayori suddenly stood up, "I-I'll be right back! She sprinted out of the room, ran straight into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. A few moments after, Yuri excuses herself the same way. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Yuri pulled out a knife and was about to cut herself until she heard crying and someone hurling insults at themself in the stall next to her. "That sounds like Sayori." Yuri thought to herself. "H-Hello?" she said to the person in the other stall.

Sayori was surprised to hear Yuri's voice, "Yuri..! W-What are you doing here?". Yuri couldn't tell Sayori the real reason, "I-I just came in here… but are you o-okay?'. Sayori couldn't hide it much more. She wiped her tears, "I don't know really. Why are you here?". "Because I c-care about you! I wanted to make sure you are alright.". Yuri hid her knife in her bag and left the stall and stood in front of Sayori's, "Come out Sayori. I r-really want to help.". Sayori left the stall and stood up facing Yuri, "Thanks for wanting to help! I appreciate it. I kind of need that right now.".

Suddenly, Natsuki walked into the bathroom and spotted Yuri and Sayori, "Oh! Hi guys!". Natsuki spotted Yuri's knife sticking out of her bag. She looked scared of what Yuri was going to do with it: "Uhhh Yuri… w-what are you doing with that knife?". Yuri turned around red, "E-Eh..? K-Knife? What do you mean?". Sayori spots the knife too, "Yuri, please don't tell me you were considering doing it again? Y-You didn't come in to help me… You lied." tears welled up in Sayori's eyes. "I-I did.. But I-" Yuri suddenly went quiet. "You know what? I don't care about that. How did you even have another knife? I thought we got rid of them…" Sayori realized there was one knife they didn't take, "Except for the camo knife!". Yuri took out the knife and showed it to Sayori and Natsuki, "I-It isn't that knife… it's another one.".

"D-Does that mean there are more?" Natsuki asked. "M-Much more.." . Sayori hugged Yuri, "P-Please… you can't keep doing this! I'll check on you everyday if it means you won't do it anymore!". "Uuuuuuhhh.. Why are you trying to give me all this attention…. I'm not really used to it…". "Because we care Yuri. We really do.". "Can you please let me check on you periodically?" Sayori asked Yuri. She sighed, "Fine..". "Thank you Yuri! See you at the end of the day!" Natsuki and Sayori both said as they left the bathroom going to their classes. "B-Bye.." she responded going to hers.

Yuri, Sayori, Mark, and Natsuki went on with their school day. Soon enough, the school day ended and it was time for the Literature Club to meet. Natsuki and Mark were the first 2 to walk in, holding hands. "We got a lot of stares from people when we were holding hands today." Natsuki blushed. "Who cares? They are just jealous I have the best girlfriend ever!" Mark smiled giving Natsuki a kiss. They both sat at desks, facing each other and chatting while they waited for the others.

Yuri walked into the clubroom, followed by Sayori. "Hi everyone!" Sayori said gleefully. "H-Hi everyone.." Yuri repeated. Natsuki and Mark greeted them. "So how was everyone's day?" Sayori asked. Yuri was silent while Natsuki and Mark talked about how people kept staring at them when they were holding hands. Sayori, Mark, and Natsuki all noticed Yuri's silence, "Yuri, you okay? You said nothing except hi when you came in today.". Yuri comes up with a realistic lie, "O-Oh.. sorry, I have been spacing out most of the time." she turned away, embarrassed. "It's okay. I was just a bit concerned that's all." Natsuki whispers to Yuri, "Especially after this morning.". "N-Natsuki, trust me I'm okay.". Natsuki decides to let it go, "Alright then.".

After a few moments of everyone chatting about what they have been reading recently, Sayori makes an announcement similar to how Monika used to do it, "Okay everyone! It's time to share poems.". "You know, I used to hate this idea, but now looking back, I thought it was a great idea." Natsuki said as she and the others were taking out their poems. After they shared poems, Yuri stands up, "I-I'll make tea for everyone..". She walks into the closet, grabbing her teapot, teacups, and a water pitcher. She puts the teacups and teapot on the teacher's desk and walks out of the clubroom to fill the water pitcher. Nobody noticed that Yuri left. While Yuri was gone, Sayori sat down a chair that Mark put a whoopee cushion on. Mark and Natsuki laughed as Sayori pouted, "Meanie..". Mark chucked, "Sayori, remember I was dared to prank someone today?". Sayori then remembered and laughed with them.

Yuri came back 10 minutes later, way longer than needed to get water. She had a pitcher full of water and poured it into the teapot and began to make the tea, not saying a word. After Yuri was done making the tea, she poured the tea into 4 teacups, "W-Would anyone like some tea?" she asked nervously. Natsuki, Sayori, and Mark all went and grabbed their cups, thanking Yuri for the tea. Yuri hid her face in guilt while they weren't looking because she broke her promise to them again when she was out filling the water into the pitcher. Lucky for her, nobody noticed she was trying to hide her guilt.

Yuri then had an anxiety attack because of how she broke her promise to the others. She had to get out of the club room. She picked up her bag, "I-I'm going home early. I-I'll see you guys later.." she left the clubroom before anyone could react. She was leaving the school, in a mid-pace. Once she got out of the school, she bolted home. Back at the club, they were all dumbfounded, "What was that about?" Natsuki asked. "I don't know but that was weird." Mark added. "I think we should end the meeting here and check up on Yuri. I don't want her to do anything." Sayori said. Mark and Natsuki agreed. They all grabbed their things and began to walk to Yuri's house.

Meanwhile, Yuri entered her house, dropping her bag to the ground. She grabbed a bottle of wine, chugging it ferociously. She fell to the ground, crying softly while hugging her knees as the glass bottle broke on the ground. "W-Why do I have to be such a disappointment to them?! To e-everyone?!". Yuri then took a kitchen knife and made a few deep bloody cuts on her left wrist. She then stopped, realizing what she was doing, "Y-You worthless idiot! You just did it a-again! She will never love you if you keep doing this…. I-I'm going to be lonely forever..".

Suddenly, her doorbell rang, which caught her off guard. Yuri then realized this is others 'checking up' on me. "I wonder if Mark came too since technically he wasn't there when they decided to check up on me daily.". The doorbell rang again, "J-Just a minute..!" Yuri yelled as she quickly cleaned up the blood and the broken wine bottle. Yuri then ran to the door opening it. As expected, Sayori and Natsuki were at the front porch, but Mark was there as well. "H-Hello.." Yuri said sounding anxious. "Ummm Yuri, is everything okay?" Mark asked Yuri. "Y-Yes… I-I'm just not feeling good… Probably from last night.". "Are you sure that's it? Nothing else?" Sayori persisted. "Y-Yeah… I just need some rest.." Yuri responded. "Okay then, we will leave you to it.". "W-Well it was nice of all of you to stop by! Bye!". Natsuki, Mark and Sayori said goodbye back and walked home.

Yuri closed the door when she saw the others walking home. She walked up to her bedroom, and wrote her poem in an attempt to make herself feel better. It didn't. She chugged several more glasses of wine and then fell asleep curled up in a ball in the corner of her room.

When Sayori said goodbye to Mark and Natsuki and entered her house, she couldn't contain her sadness anymore. She kept crying at what she saw this morning, "I'm a horrible friend! I can't stop her from hurting herself.". "That's right Sayori, you are a horrible human being! You should go kill yourself!" Sayori's voices said as they began attacking her. She screamed out for help, but no one heard her. Her mind was left damaged as the voices left her for the night. She looked at the noose in her bedroom closet, "I-I can't! N-Not yet..". Sayori fell on her bed, crying and went to sleep.

When Natsuki and Mark arrived home, they had a little romantic dinner and movie night. When the movie was finished, they quickly wrote their poems, said goodnight to each other, and went to sleep.

Day 5:

Mark woke up and went downstairs to make himself and Natsuki breakfast. However, when he walked downstairs, Natsuki was just finishing making cupcakes. This caught Mark off guard, "Natsuki? What are you doing down here so early?". "I tried to sleep last night, but I just couldn't. When I came downstairs I felt like making cupcakes for the club today, so that's what I did. In fact, I just finished the cupcakes." Natsuki said with a prideful smile. "That's great Natsuki! What do you want for breakfast?". "Oh, I'm not that hungry today.". "Me neither.". Mark and Natsuki skipped breakfast, got themselves ready for school, put the cupcakes in a tray, and they were out the door walking to school.

Yuri woke up at 3 AM that morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep. When it was 6 AM, she stared blankly at her bedroom ceiling, "I guess it's school time." Yuri said as she stood up, drinking the last bit of wine in her bottle. She then stumbled into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and getting ready for school. Yuri decided to skip breakfast this morning. Yuri doesn't usually eat much, but she hasn't eaten much, besides that one pancake in a couple of days. She grabbed her bag, slipping a knife and a new wine bottle into it and stumbled out of her house walking to school.

Sayori woke up at a reasonable time and decided to write her poem, which she "forgot" to do the night before and get ready for school. While she was passing the closet, she looked at the noose again. One her voices kept telling her, "Take it! Use it!". Sayori kept yelling back, "No! I won't! I can't! I cannot leave my friends behind like that, I can't leave her behind like that!". She then sprinted out of her room and bolted straight to school to escape her cruel imagination.

At school, Yuri and Sayori were the first to enter the homeroom. In the back of Yuri's mind, she remembers seeing Sayori in tears in the bathroom yesterday. Since it was the two of them, Yuri decided to ask her about it. "H-Hey Sayori?" Yuri timidly asked. Sayori put on a fake smile, "Yeah? What is it Yuri?''. "A-About yesterday, in the bathroom, why were you crying and hurling insults at yourself?". Sayori's smile immediately went away, "She remembers." she thought, "Maybe I should tell her. I trust her enough and I know I can't keep doing this alone, but I don't want her to worry. Afterall, she's going through some things herself. But if I tell her, maybe she will notice me more.". Sayori looks at Yuri and begins to speak, "You available after the club meeting today?". "I-I guess so...but what does that have to do with what I asked you?". "Because I'll tell you when I come over to your house later. Afterall, we agreed we'd hang out sometime, right?" Sayori smiled at Yuri. "R-Right we did… and okay. I look forward to it." Yuri paused for moment, "I'll b-be right back.". Yuri quickly walked out of the room before Sayori could act and went straight into the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall, opening her bag and grabbing her wine bottle and knife. Meanwhile, Natsuki and Mark then entered the room along with other students. Sayori greeted them and they began to chat.

Halfway through the period while the 3 were chatting with each other, Sayori's voices started attacking her. She quickly excused herself and ran out of the homeroom. Natsuki knew something was up, "Do you think Sayori is okay?" she timidly asked Mark. "Stay here Natsuki, I'll check on her.". Mark walked out of the homeroom and began his search for Sayori.

Sayori quickly bolted into the bathroom, once she left the room, and unknowingly locked herself the stall next to Yuri. Yuri was started when she heard someone crying in the stall next to her. Sayori cried even louder and began insulting herself. Yuri recognized the voice, it was Sayori's. "Not again." Yuri thought. She mumbled softly to the stall next to her, "S-Sayori?". Sayori immediately stopped insulting herself once she heard Yuri's voice, "Y-Yuri?! I wasn't just-" she stopped herself, "Ehehe~.". "Wh-Why were you saying such things? They aren't true." Yuri asked nervously. "Eh? What did I say?" Sayori said attempting to act dumb. "The insults toward yourself." Yuri clarified. "Oh that?" Sayori nervously giggled, "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about at your house today.". "Oh… okay then." Yuri said. "Y-Yeah.. I'll tell you about it later at your house." Sayori was extremely embarrassed Yuri had to ever witness this again, "Well I'm going now bye!". Sayori quickly walked out of the bathroom. Yuri stayed silent, chugging her wine.

After a few minutes of searching, Mark saw Sayori walking out of the girls bathroom. Her eyes looked watery like she was crying. Mark walked up to Sayori and turned her around, "S-Sayori? Are you alright?". Sayori knew that Mark knew that she was crying. She tried to cover it up with a fake smile, "O-Of course Mark! Why wouldn't I be? Ehehe~.". Mark was not convinced at all. He knew her too well. "Sayori, I can see by your eyes that you were crying. Please tell me what's wrong.". Sayori did not give up her act just yet, "Oh, these aren't tear marks, one of my other friends pulled a prank on me and sprayed water on me.". Mark saw through the lie and the fake smile, "Sayori, I can read you like a book." he crossed his arms. "Ehehe~. You know me too well…" Sayori's fake smile faded. "Please don't lie to me Sayori. Just tell me what's wrong.". Sayori turned away blushing. Mark put his hand on Sayori's shoulders, "You have known me for a long time. You know I won't tell anyone. I promise.". Sayori frowned, "I-I know.. But I don't want you worrying about me.". "Sayori, you are making me worry because you aren't telling me what's wrong.". "But I'm afraid if I tell you, you will worry more about me than Yuri." Sayori was starting to tear up. "No I want to help both of you." Mark insisted. Sayori heard the bell ring, "I-I gotta go bye!" Sayori sprinted away from Mark to her first class before Mark could react. Sayori thought to herself, "Maybe I'll tell Mark at the club meeting when it's just me and him.".

When the period ended, Natsuki left for her own classes. Mark went back to the homeroom and quickly gathered his things and went to his class. Throughout the school day, he couldn't stop thinking about Sayori and kept wondering why she was crying. The school day went by quickly and it was time for the club meeting once again. Sayori was the first to enter the clubroom. She was tidying the place up a bit when she saw Mark walk in the clubroom. Sayori hoped that Mark forgot, otherwise she will have to tell him at least enough to satisfy him. "Sayori, if you think i forgot about this morning, you're nuts. Please tell me what's been bothering you.". Sayori sighs, "Fine but let's go somewhere where no one can overhear.". Sayori took Mark's hand and led him into the closet, closing the door behind them. She turned on the light and began to speak, "Mark, before I say anything, I want to tell you that nothing has changed lately, I've always been this way. Yuri has caught me twice already.". "Continue." Mark insisted. "Ok. Mark, the thing is… I've had bad depression most of my life…" Sayori looked at Mark in despair. At first, Mark was shocked, "S-Sayori! Why have you never told me?". Sayori frowned, "It's because I never really wanted anyone to care about me. I'm a fuckup and no one should care about me.". Mark deeply embraced Sayori, "I promise I'll try to make everyday special for you, I promise.". Sayori just looked away.

Suddenly, the door opened, "Hello?". Mark and Sayori both knew that was Natsuki's voice, "Mark get out now!" Sayori commanded, "She will think you are cheating on her.". Mark casually walks out of the closet and greets Natsuki. Mark helped Natsuki place the cupcake tray on one of the desks. Sayori comes out a couple of minutes later. Lucky for Sayori and Mark, Natsuki doesn't pick up on it being suspicious. Natsuki then walks over to the corner of the room, pulls out her manga and begins to read it as Sayori takes a cupcake and thanks Natsuki. Yuri then walks into the door with a book in her hand, looking exhausted, "S-Sorry I'm late!". "It's okay Yuri. You seem tired. Are you okay?" Sayori asked concerned. "H-Huh?... Yea I'm okay..". When ayori left the bathroom earlier, she realized she saw Yuri leave, "You sure? You skipped physics today.". Yuri didn't respond. She just began to chuckle nervously. "Where were you?" Sayori began to ask. "I was in the bathroom.". "Yuri, please tell me you haven't spent the whole day in there.". Yuri went silent. Sayori gave Yuri a serious look, "Why?" she asked. Before Yuri could answer, Mark spotted a bottle of wine sticking out of Yuri's bag. He held it up to show Yuri, "Were you drinking again YurI?". She turned away, M-Maybe I did drink… So what?". Mark shook his head, "That's not what I meant Yuri, I meant were you drinking to the point of being drunk and staying the girl's bathroom all day?'. Yuri knew she was caught, "Uuuuhhh… y-yeah.." she turned away embarrassed.

Sayori put her hand on Yuri's shoulder, "Yuri listen, I'm not saying you can't drink at all because it helps me get through some… stuff too, but please try to limit yourself.". Yuri sighed, "D-Drinking a lot just makes it easier for me to handle myself.". "I understand that feeling Yuri, believe me I do, but please don't get drunk constantly over it." Sayori said trying to reassure Yuri. Yuri chuckled nervously, "W-Well I try, but sometimes it's just… hard. I usually only have a glass of wine every day, but that doesn't always happen… E-Especially the last few weeks.". "What's been worse about these last couple of weeks?" Sayori asked. "N-Nothing important! J-Just never mind about me!" Yuri snapped back. "Yuri I can't! We are all concerned about you! I-I really care about you! This whole thing is really scaring me…" Sayori teared up a bit.

Yuri blushed, "Is this why you have been acting… strange lately?". "Uh-" Sayori paused and blushed, "But this is about you, not me!". "Well you are important too Sayori." Yuri reassures her. "P-Please stop Yuri! I only want to help you!". Yuri put her hand on Sayori's shoulder, "A-And I only want to help you.". "Umm I'm not sure if you can help me now…" Sayori blushes, "But maybe one day you can..". Natsuki overheard the conversation. She walked over to Sayori, Mark and Yuri, "Sayori, if you are going through some things, we can care for you too.". " I don't want anyone caring about me! I'm fucking worthless!" Sayori suddenly yelled at Natsuki. Mark and Natsuki were appalled and silent. Yuri was shocked, "S-Sayori!". Sayori closed her mouth quickly and then opened it again, "I-I'm so sorry Natsuki. I should get going…". She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door all the way home, not stopping or looking back.

Yuri stood there silently in shock, "Sayori..." she thought, "I'm s-sorry I couldn't help you. I hope she comes over later.". "I'll go talk to her." Mark said walking out the door. Natsuki quickly grabbed Mark's hand, "No, I should go talk to Sayori alone.". Mark doesn't protest and lets Natsuki go. While Natsuki was walking to Sayori's, Mark walked home leaving Yuri alone. Yuri then finally decided to leave the clubroom, walking all the way home. Once she got home, she dropped her bag in the doorway and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed 3 bottles of wine and walked up to her room, "M-Maybe this will make me forget about the pain she is in." she said to herself as she began to chug the bottles of wine, becoming drunk.

Sayori ran into her house, crying and drinking wine until she heard her doorbell ring. She immediately stopped crying and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole to see that it was Natsuki. Sayori tried to hide her panic opening the door. "N-Natsuki… what are you doing here? Don't you hate me now?"Sayori asked with a sad tone. "W-Why would I hate you dummy? I came over because I am very concerned about the way you were acting." Natsuki responded. "I'm okay Natsuki, I just had a bad day, I'll be better tomorrow." Sayori gave a fake smile. "You sure?". "Yes, I'm sure.". Natsuki decided not to further ask Sayori, "Well I hope the rest of your day goes well. See you tomorrow Sayori.". "Bye Natsuki". Sayori closed the door. Sayori waited around for a half an hour, eating a little snack in the meantime. She looked at the time, 5:30. "Might as well get ready yo go to Yuri's." she said grabbing her bag and starting to walk to Yuri's house.

Meanwhile, after Sayori closed her door, Natsuki ran to her and Mark's house. She went into the door and spoke to Mark, "Hi Mark! I checked up on Sayori, she's okay now.". "I'm glad to hear that." Mark said with a smile on his face, "I kind of feel that we should check up on Yuri though.". Natsuki agreed willingly as she and Mark went out the door once again to visit Yuri. Mark and Natsuki knocked on the door. Yuri was walking over to the door expecting Sayori, "Thank God.." she thought, "I had some time to sober up a bit.". When Yuri opened the door, she had a shocked expression on her face when she didn't see Sayori but instead saw Mark and Natsuki standing on her front porch. "Hey Yuri! We came to check up on you to see how you are doing." Natsuki said with a smile on her face. "Yes.." Mark agreed, "You okay? You were extremely quiet at the club today.". Yuri paused for a second seeing Sayori behind them in the distance. She saw her turn around and running home, crying. Yuri put on a fake smile and told Mark and Natsuki, "I've been doing okay. I was just thinking a lot today.". Yuri was able to fool Mark and Natsuki. They said goodbye to Yuri after a 5 minute conversation and went home.

Yuri closed the door and walked up to her room. She instantly collapsed to her floor. She couldn't get the image of Sayori running home and crying out of her head, "W-Why did she do that..?! I r-really wanted to see her today.." she blushed, "O-Only her…". Yuri took a wine bottle from under her bed and chugged it and fell asleep crying.

When reached her house, she locked the door behind her. She began bawling while eating ice cream and alcohol, "W-Why did they have to show up..! I wanted some alone time with her… I was going to tell her my problems… I was going to her …" she hiccuped. Her voices then began to attack her and told her to kill herself over the situation. She tried to keep denying them as she fell asleep.

When Mark and Natsuki reached their home, they wrote their poems and had a romantic dinner. They watched more anime and read some Parfait Girls. They both then fell asleep on the couch.

Day 6:

When Yuri woke up that morning, her head was pounding, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh." she kept quietly screaming to herself. She looked at the time, "W-Well fuck… I don't want to go to school." she groaned. Yuri then took a shower, skipped breakfast again, quickly wrote a poem, got dressed and walked to school. On her way to school, Yuri thought about Sayori and when she saw her run away yesterday, "I-I really hate m-my life right now.." she sighed, "M-Maybe I should text Sayori.". Yuri opened her phone and messaged Sayori, "Good morning Sayori.". Yuri hoped she wasn't waking her and it would lighten up her day a bit.

The text from Yuri woke Sayori up. She sat up and looked at her phone, "Hmm a text from Yuri, wonder she wants." Sayori said to herself. She texts back, "Good morning Yuri.". Sayori then realizes that Yuri is concerned and probably wondering why she didn't go to her house yesterday. She adds on to the text, "Sorry for ditching yesterday's plans. I overreacted, I just kind of wanted the 2 of us, but it's okay ehehe~.". Yuri looked at the text and realized, "O-Ooooohhh… T-That makes a lot of sense." Yuri said to herself. "I-It's okay Sayori. We can always try again :)." Yuri texted Sayori. Sayori smiled, "I'd love to.". Yuri blushed, she walked into the school to her her homeroom and sat down at an empty desk, "Me too, I-I'll see you at school.". "Bye!" Sayori texted back getting ready for school. One her way out of the house, Sayori's voices attacked her. They stop until she vomited all over the floor. They finally left after that, "F-Fuck…" she whispered to herself. She then cleaned up the floor and went on her way to school. Soon enough, Sayori met up with Yuri in the homeroom.

Natsuki woke up early and made Mark a big breakfast. She then woke him up and gave him the breakfast in his bed. Mark kissed Natsuki, "Good morning! Thank you so much for the breakfast!" he takes a bite, "I love it!". Natsuki chuckles and eats her own breakfast next to Mark's bed. When they were done, they got ready for school and walked to school. Soon enough, they both entered the homeroom and Yuri and Sayori were there to greet them.

They all talked all of homeroom period. When the bell rang, they all began their day, except Yuri. She sneaked into the bathroom and began to drink more wine she had in her bag. She then began to cut herself. Halfway through Sayori's second class, she gets a headrush from her voices and quickly excuses herself to the bathroom. When Sayori walks into the bathroom holding her head, Yuri was asleep , so Sayori didn't notice her. Sayori locked herself in the stall 3 away from Yuri's stall and began to insult herself again. After a few minutes, a bloody knife Yuri was holding fell to the ground not waking up Yuri, but startling Sayori. She nervously looks under the stall to see a knife next to a pair of legs, "Y-Yuri? Is that you? She quietly asked. Yuri flinched a little but didn't respond.

Sayori walks out of her stall and infront of Yuri's. She quickly takes the knife from under the stall and begins to knock nervously on her stall, "Yuri! Are you okay?!" she asked, "Yuri!?". While that was happening, a random girl walked into the bathroom. When she saw Sayori pounding on Yuri's stall door, she turned around and walked out, "Lesbians." she thought. Meanwhile, Sayori finally busted into Yuri's stall and woke her up. Yuri was embarrassed when Sayori saw the cuts on her arm, "S-Sayori..?! What are y-you doing here..?!". Sayori frowned and hugged Yuri, "Yuri, I saw your knife… I took it… T-This is all scaring me..". "S-Sayori, I don't mean to scare you like this, I only d-did it to be able to handle myself." Yuri turned away a bit. Sayori let go of Yuri and wiped her tears, "Yuri do you know what would happen if you got caught with a knife and your cuts in school? You will be suspended, or worse…". "W-Well if I hide in here… they won't know." Yuri timidly said. "What if someone catches you and snitches?" Sayori asked. Yuri didn't know exactly how to respond, "U-Uhhh.. Snitches get stitches?..". Sayori shakes her head, "That won't work in this case, you will just be suspended.". Yuri gave a sigh, "T-Then I guess I'll just spend those days at home… a-alone.". "I won't let that happen Yuri!" Sayori yelled, "You are too smart to be suspended from school.". Yuri blushed, "E-Eh..?! I-I'm not.. That smart..". "You kidding? I get low 80's averages while you have 98's in like every subject!" Sayori said. "D-Don't say that Sayori..! You're smart! I-I'm just.. U-uhhh." Yuri silenced herself. "Nonsense Yuri! You have a bright future! I'm not sure I can say the same." Sayori chuckled. "W-What do you mean y-you can't say the same?" Yuri asked. Sayori ignored the question and continued, "..So enjoy your life and don't cut yourself because very time you do, you have a chance of ruining that bright future of yours." Sayori smiled. Yuri was too anxious to ask her question again, "I-I probably ruined it already..'' Yuri mumbled. Sayori had a shocked look on her face, "W-What do you mean your future is ruined?!". Yuri didn't say anything, she began to tear up as she gave Sayori a deep hug. Sayori held Yuri tight, stroking her hair, blushing, "Yuri, you can tell me anything. I'll never change my opinion of you.". Yuri whispers in Sayori's ear, "I-I'll maybe tell you later.. But I must know about you first.". "Fine by me." Sayori smiles.

Sayori let go of Yuri when she heard the bell, "I have to get to class, and you are too going this time. We will have to discuss this later.". Yuri sighs wiping her tears, "I-I know Sayori. You are always looking out for me.". "Ehehe~ Indeed I do!" Sayori let out a smile as she took Yuri's hand and led her out of the bathroom. They were in the hallway now, "I-I'll see you later okay?" Sayori said cheerfully. "Y-Yes, take care Sayori." Yuri responded walking to her class. Sayori turned around and walked to her class.

The day passed on normally and school ended. As always, it was time for the Literature Club meeting. Mark, Sayori and Natsuki all entered the room at the same time. Yuri entered the clubroom 2 minutes later. She accidentally spilled her bag on the ground. A few textbooks, a notebook and a bottle fell out as Yuri quickly put them all back in her bag. Only Sayori noticed the bottle, "Is that a bottle? Ehh I bothered her enough today, I'll bring it up at her house." she thought to herself.

The club meeting went on normally. They all shared poems and read their books peacefully. Before they knew it, it was time for the club meeting to end. While everyone was packing up, Sayori walked over to Yuri, "See you later." she whispered. Yuri gave a nod back to Sayori as all 4 of them left the clubroom and went their own ways.

When Yuri reached her house, she quickly did her homework, wrote her poem, and took out a bottle of alcohol from her cabinet in her kitchen. She drank a single glass of wine, then her phone lit up. It was a text from Sayori, "I'll be over in 30.". Yuri texted back, "Okay, take your time.". Yuri then began to drink more and more until she became drunk. "D-Damnit.." she said, "I said I w-wouldn't become drunk..!". Yuri then sat down on her couch for a while and fell asleep. She woke up when she heard her door being knocked, "Hello Yuri? It's Sayori. I'm here!" Sayori's muffled voice yelled.

"I got lucky, I sobered up a bit." Yuri thought to herself as she walked to the door opening it. "H-Hello Sayori..!" Yuri said with a smile. "Hi Yuri!" Sayori said with a smile as well. "C-Come on in.." Yuri said letting Sayori into her house. She led her to the living room and Sayori sat down on the couch. "W-Would you like any tea..?" Yuri asked. "Yes please!" Sayori sounded gleefully. Yuri walked into the kitchen and began to make the tea. "S-Should I tell her how I truly feel about her today..? Yuri whispered to herself. After a moment of silence, she made her decision, "D-Don't be selfish Yuri..! I can't today.. S-She doesn't need this right now.. And nor do I… H-Hopefully I'll get another chance." she thought as she was pouring the tea into a cup and walking Sayori. Yuri handed Sayori the teacup, "H-Here you go..". Sayori thanked Yuri, then took a sip of the tea, "Mmm.. You always make the best tea!". Yuri blushed, "H-Hehe.. Thanks..".

After Sayori finished her tea, she began to speak, "So earlier today, you told me your life was already ruined, please explain to me why.". Yuri turned away a bit thinking of an excuse, "E-Eh..? Didn't you s-say we were going to talk about you..?". "That's true Yuri, but first can you please tell me why you think your life is ruined? I've been thinking about it the whole day." Sayori had a serious look on her face. Yuri was looking around the room looking for an excuse, "U-Uuuhhh.." she cut herself off. "Please Yuri?" Sayori asked again. Yuri continued to stay silent. Sayori thought she was only pestering Yuri at this point and decided to drop it, "Okay, we don't have to talk about this now.. W-Will you ever be able to tell me soon?". Yuri sighs, "Maybe Sayori.".

Sayori takes a deep breath, "O-Okay, I guess it's now on to what I wanted to get off my chest…". "Go ahead S-Sayori." Yuri insisted. "Okay.. here I go…" Sayori took another deep breath and began to speak, "The thing is… I- umm… had really bad depression most of my life.. When I used to "sleep in", it wasn't sleeping in Yuri…. I was just finding a reason to live another day and go to school.." Sayori frowned. Yuri's eyes widened in shock, but she kept silent so Sayori can continue talking. Sayori continued, "I just try to make everyone happy.." tears start streaming down her eyes, "..s-so no one has to care about me…. B-because I'm just so…. worthless and pathetic!". Yuri interrupts Sayori, "S-Sayori..! That isn't true..!". Sayori quickly yelled back, "It is! It's the truth!". She then continues in a more calmer tone, "It kind of feels bittersweet when you, Natsuki, Mark or even Monika try to care about me.. I-It feels nice, but I hate that you are wasting your energy on someone that is as useless as me… A-Also, there are these voices in my head. They criticize, torture, and even encourage me to kill myself whenever they please! It makes everyday life a true hellhole… Honestly, I only go to school now to see you, Mark and Natsuki for the 1 or 2 periods I see you guys and the Literature Club. A-And now I had the nerve to come here to your house, pester you about your problem and now make my problem a problem for you to worry about as well! I'm such a fucking burden!". Sayori collapsed on the ground and began to break down crying, "I JUST WANNA DISAPPEAR!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Yuri then began to tear up. She quickly got on her knees hugging Sayori tightly, "S-Sayori..! I know that feeling a-and you are not alone in that..! I-I will try to help you.. No matter what it takes…! E-Even if I need to spend everyday with you…. I h-happily will… I c-can't lose you Sayori. Think about Natsuki, think about Mark…" Yuri paused to let go of Sayori for a second and blushed, "...t-think about me..". Sayori looked down and wiped her tears, "Yuri, this is why I didn't want to tell you… I knew you would try to help me, but that isn't what I want. I only want to help you and everyone else who has problems.". Yuri looked at Sayori, "I know this is not what y-you want… b-but it's what you need Sayori… Please let me help you..". Sayori frowned, "Please don't commit to this..". "Sayori.. I can't lose you… Y-You are like my only friend...". Sayori looked confused, "I am?". "Mhm." Yuri resurred her. "But what about Natsuki, Mark or even Monika? They care a lot about you!". Yuri turned away a bit, "M-Maybe so.." she blushed a bit, "..but not as much as you..". Sayori gave a slight smile, "Thanks." but then smile faded, "But I-I'm just so scared Yuri.. These voices in my head… They never leave me alone!". Yuri out an arm on Sayori's shoulder, "I-I'll help you get rid of them… I promise.". Suddenly Sayori deeply embraced Yuri, "Thank you…".

After a couple of moments of silence, Sayori let go of Yuri, 'T-There was another thing I meant to tell you… but it's kind of disgusting.". Yuri looked curious, "W-What is it?". Sayori blushed, "This past year, I have discovered a new side of me I guess you could call it. I think I... might be bi..". Yuri blushed and looked surprised, "Like bisexual?". Sayori looked embarrassed, "Yeah.. I don't wanna say how I figured that out..". Yuri chuckled and patted Sayori on the head, "T-That's cute Sayori. I-I'm glad you figured that one out.. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me..?". Sayori knew she couldn't tell Yuri everything right now, "Not really. But thank you so much for listening! I should get going now..". Yuri walks Sayori to the door, "G-Goodnight Sayori..! Thanks for telling me everything..". Sayori smiled "Of course! I'll see you tomorrow.". As Yuri saw Sayori walk away, Yuri had to yell this one last question, "D-Do you think we can do this again s-sometime…?". Sayori looked back at Yuri, "Definitely!" she yelled back.

Yuri closed the door and felt at ease at first. A while later, she realized Sayori was bothered that Yuri didn't tell her why her life was "ruined". "D-Damnit… I-I'll have to tell her tomorrow.. B-But at least I know she's the s-same way as me..." Yuri said to herself as she drank a glass of wine. Several glasses later, Yuri fell asleep on her couch.

When Sayori reached her house, she went straight to bed to avoid confrontation with her voices. Meanwhile, Natsuki and Mark were watching some more anime. They have been doing this since they got home from school. After a while, they finished watching anime, wrote their poems, and went to sleep.

Day 7:

Mark and Natsuki both woke up around the same time. They walked down the stairs and as usual, got ready for school. As they were eating breakfast, Natsuki smiled, "I just realized it's Thursday! We should do something special this upcoming weekend.". Mark agreed, "I'd love to Natsuki. This week was rough and we deserve a good break. We just need to get through today and tomorrow.". Natsuki gives another smile in agreement as they finish breakfast and walk to school.

Yuri slept better today and woke up around 6ish. She quickly got out of bed and ate an apple to quench her stomach pains. She packed her bag, brushed her teeth and slipped a new knife and bottle in her bag. "T-Today, I can't stay in the bathroom like that.." Yuri kept telling herself as she was walking to school.

Sayori was the last one to wake up. As she was getting ready for school, a sudden rush made her head feel like it was being penetrated by nails. She collapsed to the ground screaming. "I can't take much more of this! How much longer can I possibly last?!" she yelled as the voices and pain seceded. She quickly wiped her tears, put on her little "cute girl" act even though it was pointless now, and walked to school.

Soon enough, they all made it to their homeroom in school and greeted each other. Unlike the past 2 days, the homeroom period went by smoothly. Nobody got up to "use the bathroom" today. Halfway through the period, Mark had an idea, "Sayori, how about a sleepover at your house?". Sayori looked at Mark, "Why my house?". "Because we already had one at Yuri's house.." Mark whispers to Sayori, "And maybe we can help you..". Sayori gave in and agreed. Natsuki and Yuri looked at Sayori with a smile after they heard her say yes. At that moment, the bell rang and it was time for everyone to go to their classes. Sayori, Yuri, Mark, and Natsuki all said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways to class.

After a long and eventless day of school, the school day finally ended. It was then time for the club meeting, as usual. Yuri was the first one to enter the club room. "I can't believe I never used the knife or drank today… I guess that's good." she thought to herself as she sat down at a desk and pulled out a book. "They will all be proud of me. She will be proud of me." Yuri continued to think. Suddenly, the door swung open and Sayori, Mark, and Natsuki appeared in front of Yuri, startling her. "Hi Yuri! Sorry to keep you waiting." all 3 of them said. "I-It's fine guys..". The club meeting went on normally and they shared poems and read their books. Soon enough they decided to call it a day. They all said goodbye to each other as they all walked home getting ready for the sleepover at Sayori's.

Yuri was the first one to make it home. She out her bag down and went into the bathroom with a wine bottle, looking at herself in the mirror. "I-I'm a mess…" she said chugging a bottle of wine. "S-Should I tell her how I f-feel? I'm-mean… she is available..". Yuri frowned and reconsidered it, "But the others will be there… and s-she doesn't need this shit right now..". She finished her bottle and collapsed to the ground, falling asleep. The bottle broke and some glass shattered on Yuri's arm.

Sayori reached her house second. When she got home, she quickly cleaned up her house and got it ready for the sleepover. She quickly did her homework and wrote her poem for Monday was well. While she was tidying up, her voices attacked her. Sayori immediately fell to the ground screaming hopelessly. "Help! Help! Get out of my head!" she kept continuously yelling as loud as she could.

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Mark finally reached their home. They quickly put their bags down, quickly did their homework. When they were finished they also quickly wrote their poems for Monday as well. Mark then made himself and Natsuki a quick dinner of ramen noodles. After they finished their dinner, Natsuki was sitting on the couch as Mark was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Mark heard a faint yell come from Sayori's house. Mark walked to his door, "Natsuki, stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes. I heard something outside.". Natsuki nodded in agreement and stayed on the couch as Mark walked out the door to Sayori's house.

Sayori immediately stopped crying and screaming when she heard a knock on her door. She gingerly walked up to the door and looked through the peephole to see Mark standing on her front porch. Sayori opened the door giving Mark a nervous smile, "H-Hello Mark.". Mark gave a nervous look as well, "Hi Sayori. I heard a scream come from your house, what's wrong?". Sayori knows in her mind she can trust Mark with this, "Okay… just come inside and I'll tell you.". Mark nods as he walks into Sayori's home. They both sit in separate chairs in the living room, "Since yesterday when I came home from Yuri's, a few things have been bothering me a lot. Yesterday in the bathroom, Yuri told me her whole life was ruined. Ever since she said that, its been bothering me. She wouldn't tell me why yesterday at her house. It made me feel like she has doubts in trusting me which made me feel like shit. I did however end up telling her all my problems. At least she was a good listener. The other day when I told you my problems, that wasn't all of them, but now, i think I can tell you everything.". Mark looked at Sayori with curiosity, "Go ahead, I'm listening.".

Sayori sighed and spoke, "The thing is, I've been having demonic voices attack me for as long as I have been depressed. They give me unbearable pain to the head, mentally abuse me, and encourage me to kill myself whenever I feel alone.". Mark had a shocked look on his face, "S-Sayori!". He gives her a deep hug, "Is there anything I can possibly do to help you?". Sayori let go of Mark, "This sleepover will actually help. I almost never feel lonely around you guys.". Mark smiled, "I'm glad we had a talk like this. It has been a while since we talked this deep.". Sayori blushed, "It's because I have been trying to get closer with Yuri. She made me discover a new side of myself I am terrified of…". Mark looked intrigued, "What side?". Sayori originally hesitated but then calmly confessed, "I could possibly be bi…". Mark looked slightly shocked, "And how did you find that out?". Sayori blushed, "Wasn't it obvious this whole time? I-... um have feelings for Yuri…". Mark was surprised, "I actually never noticed. I was never really that observant. You should tell her how you feel though.". Sayori blushed again, "E-Eh?! No! She probably won't like me back. Also I don't think she needs to worry about something like this right now. One day perhaps I will tell her.".

Mark smiled, "Well of course I still support you!". Sayori smiled too, "Thanks a lot Mark! Can you please not tell Natsuki about any of this? She's kind of immature for this kind of stuff…". Mark snapped for a second, "Hey! Don't say that!" he calmed down, took a deep breath, and talked quieter, "Natsuki can be immature at times, but she had her problems too.". Sayori frowned and knew what she said was wrong, "I'm sorry Mark, I shouldn't have said that. I probably will even tell Natsuki soon. But wait, what problems did she have? Natsuki has never really been open with me.". "I said too much!" Mark thought to himself, "Well at least I know I can tell Sayori knowing she won't tell anyone else.". Mark nervously smiles, "Promise me you will never tell anyone what I will tell you now.". "You have my word Mark!" Sayori quickly responds. Mark sighed, "Natsuki has always had problems with her father. Her father used to beat and abuse her.". Sayori gasped in shock, "Oh my God! That's terrible! Is she okay now?". "Don't worry Sayori, he isn't a problem anymore. Natsuki lives with me now.". Sayori sighs in relief, "Thank God she is out of that hellhole her father put her in. I wondered what happened to him?". "When I was trying to save Natsuki, her father grabbed me and tried to hurt me. Natsuki took his gun from his room and shot him dead.". "Good. I hope he rots in hell for what he did to Natsuki. I'm just glad both of you are okay now." Sayori gives Mark a hug.

They stay like that for a moment and then Sayori lets go, "So, since you are here and made me feel better, can I get you anything?". Mark smiles, "I'm going back to my house for a second to get my things and Natsuki and then I'll be back. Just make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich please.". "Of course Mark! See you in a few!". As Sayori began to make the sandwich, Mark left Sayori's house to go back to his house next door to get Natsuki and their things.

Mark arrived back at Sayori's house with Natsuki and their things a little while after he left. Natsuki knocked on the door and Sayori opened the door, greeted them and led them into Sayori's living room. Mark and Natsuki set down their things and Sayori gave Mark his sandwich, "Here you go.". "Thanks Sayori." Mark ate his sandwich. Sayori turns to Natsuki, "Would you like anything?" Natsuki shakes her head, "I'm good thanks.". Sayori nodded, staring off into space. "Boy, I wonder where Yuri is." Mark teased as he winked at Sayori, "Isn't she coming?". Sayori then snapped back into reality, "H-Huh?". "Yuri isn't coming?" Mark asks. "I-I don't know… let me text her.". Sayori pulls out her phone and texts Yuri, "Hey, are you still coming to sleepover at my house? It'll help keep the voices away.". Sayori waited 10 minutes for a response. Sayori frowned, "I guess not. She never responded.".

Natsuki was bored, "What should the 3 of us do?". Mark winked at the 2 girls, "How about Truth or Dare round 2?". They both blush and agree. Sayori takes a wine bottle out of the fridge. Mark and Natsuki stare at Sayori, "Don't worry!" Sayori said, "I won't drink nearly as much as Yuri does.". Natsuki nods, "Okay fine. Truth or dare Sayori?". Sayori hesitated for a second, "Uhhh truth.". "What do you think about Mark and Yuri?" Natsuki smiled at Sayori.

Sayori blushed, "W-Well, Mark has been one of my closest friends since we were little kids. I have to admit, I did have a crush on him in 5th grade. I can tell him almost anything and he will give great advice. Now Yuri has been a close friend of mine since the start of high school. I just really want to help her with her problems and make her happy because I kind of lo-." Sayori caught herself, "N-Nevermind!". Natsuki was frowning after Sayori admitted she used to have a crush on him. Sayori noticed, "Natsuki don't worry! I've fallen in love with someone else…". Mark on the other hand was blushing a bit, "Sayori, you had a crush on me?". "Yeah but not anymore… I love someone else now…". Mark winked at Sayori, "I know.". Sayori nervously smiled, "Okay, it's my turn now. Mark, truth or dare?". Mark simply replied, "Truth.''.

"What's one of your guilty pleasures?" Sayori smiled deviously. Mark blushed, "I k-kind of like Maroon 5.". Natsuki laughed, "That's kind of cute Mark!". Mark chuckled a bit , "Natsuki, truth or dare?". Natsuki winked, "Dare!". "I dare you to make me blush." Mark winked back. Natsuki blushes as she leans in and kisses Mark on the cheek, "Happy?". Mark blushes and kisses her on the lips, "Now I am. Hehe~.". They both stop when they realize Sayori felt awkward being in the middle of it. Natsuki regains her composure, "Okay Mark, truth or dare?". "Dare me baby!" Mark said smiling.

"I dare you to surprise me tomorrow." Natsuki said smiling. "What do you mean?" Mark asked. "Surprise me with anything dummy!" Natsuki said again. Mark nodded and understood. Mark began to spoke, "Okay Sayori, truth or dare?". Sayori wanted to skip dare again, "Truth..". "I always wanted to know; since you had told us about your opinions on me and Yuri, what's your opinion on Natsuki?". Sayori looks at Natsuki, "Natsuki, I know we don't see eye to eye much but I'm really glad we became friends. You brought some happiness to me when I needed it most. Also, you are an amazing baker! Your treats are the bomb!". Natsuki instantly hugged Sayori, "Thank you Sayori!". Sayori smiled, "Of course, it was true after all.". Sayori let go of Natsuki.

Sayori smiled again, "It's my turn now. Truth or dare Natsuki?". "Truth.". "Would you have ever confessed to Mark if I never gave you that dare at Yuri's house the other day?". Natsuki blushed, "N-No… I would have been too nervous to confess…". "Well I really set you 2 up then huh?" Sayori said winking at Natsuki. "Y-Yeah…" she sulked. Mark put his hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "Hey it's okay. We are together now right?.". Natsuki smiled, "Of course it's okay. I have you!". Mark smiled, blushing.

Natsuki regained her composure; "Sayori, truth or dare?". "Truth.". Natsuki had a devilish smile, "Do you have a crush?". Sayori's face instantly became red, "E-Eh..?! I mean.. I do..". Mark looked to embarrass Sayori jokingly, "Who is it then?". Sayori's face turned red as she shot Mark an "Are you fucking kidding me?!" look. Sayori finally opened her mouth, "Promise not to tell her okay?". "Her?!" Natsuki said shocked, "S-Sayori, are you-.". "Yes Natsuki I'm bisexual." Sayori interrupted Natsuki. "Okay, here it goes… I l-love Yuri…" she covered her face in embarrassment. Natsuki instead had an understanding look, "Awww~ that's kind of cute. Don't worry I won't tell her.". Sayori chuckled a little, "I'm surprised it wasn't obvious to either one of you. I always try to talk to her whenever I could. I even always tried to be alone with her… She's just so pretty and kind. Yuri also has been very good to me. I'm just scared out of my mind about her being depressed, drinking too much and cutting herself, you know?". Natsuki and Mark nodded their heads in agreement, "I know. I am worried too." they both said. Sayori took a pillow from the couch and began to hug it tightly, "I really wish Yuri was here…".

After a moment of silence, Sayori lets go of the pillow and breaks the silence, "Enough about me!" she nervously chuckled, "Mark, truth or dare?". "Truth.". Sayori was always curious about this topic, "What was your favorite memory that involves the 2 of us?''. Mark thought for a second and then spoke, "I would say joining the Literature Club, even though some things happened first. After that, I was able to spend more time with you Sayori. Also I was reintroduced to Monika and met Yuri and Natsuki.". Sayori smiled, "We are glad you joined too, even if some things did happen…" Sayori and Natsuki suddenly shook a bit remembering what happened to them.

Sayori then stopped shaking, "Speaking of Monika, we should videochat her. I haven't chatted with her since she told us the bad news.". Mark and Natsuki agreed as Sayori took out her phone and called Monika. Monika saw her phone light up while she was laying down on her couch. She picked up to see Sayori, Mark and Natsuki on her screen. "Hi guys! I missed all of you!" Monika said happily with a smile. "Hello Monika!" all 3 of them said back. "How are things going for you in your new school?" Natsuki asked. "Things are going great! How is the club going?". "Great! We have kept up on your tradition of writing the poems daily." Sayori proclaimed proudly. "That's great to hear.". Monika looked to see Yuri wasn't there. "Where is Yuri?" Monika asked. "We don't know. We are guessing she is home sleeping." Mark said. "That's a pity. I kind of wanted to talk to her as well. I'll just text her later then.".

Meanwhile as Monika, Mark, Natsuki and Sayori continued to chat, Yuri woke up on the floor of her bathroom with the broken glass in her arm. She didn't even bother to react to the pain in her arm. Yuri let out a tiny whimper as she pulled the glass out of her arm. She then got up on her feet and noticed her phone had a notification that read the text that Sayori sent to Yuri. She immediately remembered the sleepover they planned to have, "S-Shit.. I consumed too much wine. I-I may as well go since she is waiting for me..". Yuri then began to get ready for the sleepover at Sayori's. When she was done packing up, she slipped a knife into her purse and walked out her door. Yuri then began her walk to Sayori's house.

As Monika, Sayori, Natsuki and Mark were talking, they heard a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Monika asked. Sayori, Natsuki and Mark got up and answered the door. When Sayori saw Yuri, she smiled with a blush, "H-Hi Yuri..". Yuri had a similar look, "Hi S-Sayori..". Mark and Natsuki waved at Yuri. "Come inside Yuri! We are talking to Monika.". Yuri quickly walked into the room where Monika was on the screen with the others following. When Monika saw Yuri appear on her screen, she smiled. "Greetings Monika!" Yuri said smiling back. "Yuri! It's been forever since we talked! How are things going for you?". Yuri originally hesitated, "U-uuuu.. Pretty well.. Still getting used to things without you." she said nervously. Monika didn't notice Yuri's hesitation, "Good! I'm glad to hear you are doing well, as well as everyone else. To tell you all the truth, things are really not the same with you guys. I miss all of you so much!". Yuri smiled, "W-We miss you too Monika.. I h-hope you adjust to the atmosphere fine..". Monika smiled again, "Thanks Yuri. I really hope to visit soon-." suddenly, Monika's father called for her, "Well now I have to go. It was great to talk to all of you! Hope to talk again soon. Bye!". The other 4 said goodbye as Monika's face disappears from Sayori's phone screen.

Once they finished talking to Monika, there was a moment of awkward silence. Mark looked at Yuri, "Yuri, we were playing truth or dare before talking to Monika. Do you want to continue with us?". Yuri gave an anxious smile "S-Sure..". "Do you want to go first?" Mark asked. "S-Sure I guess.. Sayori, truth or dare?". "Ummm dare." Sayori said flustered. Yuri thought for a second on what to dare Sayori, "I-I dare you to kiss someone..!". Sayori immediately blushed as she noticed Natsuki and Mark looked at her with smug looks on their faces. "O-Okay.." Sayori quickly sat next to Yuri and kissed her on the lips. She then quickly got up and ran into the bathroom embarrassed. Yuri stood there blushing for a second and then walked to the bathroom door to calm Sayori, "Sayori, i-it's fine… Come out p-please..". A couple of moments later, Sayori emerged from the bathroom and walked back into the living room and sat down with her face in her palms. "I-I'm so sorry Yuri..! I don't know what came over me." Sayori shouted. "I-It's okay Sayori. I-It was my fault for saying the dare." Yuri said with her face still being red.

Sayori lifted up her head from her palms and saw Mark and Natsuki chuckling. Natsuki whispered to Sayori, "I bet you are so happy right now.". Even though Sayori was secretly happy, she shouted back at Natsuki, "S-SHUT UP! Let's just move on!" she let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay." Mark said while giggling. Sayori turned back to Natsuki, "Natsuki, truth or dare?". "Dare me baby!" Natsuki proclaimed. Sayori thought up a decent dare, "I dare you to call of your teachers 'baka' tomorrow!" Sayori giggled. Natsuki giggled, "You're on! I just hope I don't get detention or suspended!". Sayori and Mark giggled. Natsuki turned to Yuri, "Truth or dare Yuri?". "I-I'll take a dare!". Natsuki smirked, "Yuri I knew you have been drinking all week.". Yuri looked away embarrassed, "Uhhh.. maybe?". Natsuki knew she hit a good spot, "I dare you to not drink all of next week.". Mark was impressed, "That's a good dare Natsuki!". Yuri frowned, "F-Fine..".

Yuri turned to Sayori, "Ummm, Sayori? T-Truth or dare?". "A-Again..? Truth.". Yuri was always curious about this, "D-Do you have a favorite club member?". Sayori turns away embarrassed, "M-Maybe.. Why did you ask that?". Yuri looked slightly flustered, "J-Just wondering..". "Okay. Yuri, truth or dare?''. "Truth..". Sayori blushed, "D-Do you have a favorite c-club member?" Sayori continued, blushing, "A-And who?". Yuri looked down embarrassed. After a moment, she began to speak calmly, "U-Ummm, no offence to the others, but you are my favorite Sayori..". Sayori blushed hard, "Thanks Yuri. That means a lot.". Yuri was still looking at the ground, "Hehe..".

After a moment of silence, Yuri looks up at Mark, "Hey Mark, t-truth or dare?". Mark smiles nervously, "I'll take a truth.". Yuri smirks, "How much do you love Natsuki?". Mark blushes, "Why would you care?". Yuri giggles, "Because I can.". Mark turns away a bit flustered, "Okay, I love Natsuki alot..". Yuri and Sayori giggle as Mark and Natsuki sit there blushing. Mark looked at Yuri, "Truth or dare Yuri?". "D-Dare..!''. Mark laughed maniacally, "Payback time! I dare you to kiss Sayori..!". Sayori was as red as a tomato, "What?! Again?!". Yuri blushed, "Where..?". "I think you know where." Mark winked at Yuri. Yuri and Sayori hesitated for a second as Natsuki and Mark looked at them with excitement. Without saying a word, Yuri quickly went over to Sayori, kissing her on the lips. She then backed away and sat down hugging her knees. Sayori was frozen with her face even redder than before. "Awww~ that was so cute." Natsuki laughed. Yuri's face was red and she put her head into a pillow in embarrassment.

Yuri then picked her head out of the pillow, "Mark, truth or dare?". "Umm truth.". "W-Who is your favorite club member?". Mark took a moment to think, "Well, Sayori is my best friend and Natsuki is my girlfriend, so I would have to say those two.". "Aww~ Thanks Mark!" Natsuki and Sayori both said. Mark didn't realize he offended Yuri. Yuri felt hurt by what Mark said. It made her feel unwanted, but she kept quiet about it, "O-Okay then..". Mark dismissed Yuri unintentionally, "It's my turn now. Sayori, truth or dare?". "Umm I'll take a truth after what happened last time." Sayori blushed shyly. Mark gave a devilish smirk, "Did you like Yuri's kiss?". Sayori was now redder than before, "Umm yes.. I-It was my first one as well..". Yuri's face turned red as well upon hearing that.

"Okay forget about that. Yuri, truth or dare?" Sayori asked. "Umm.. dare." Yuri muttered. "I… um.. Dare you to hangout with me everyday.". "E-Eh..? O-Okay.. I can do that.". Yuri then looks at Natsuki, "Natsuki, truth or dare?'. "Dare!". "R-Remember when you dared me to not drink next week..?". Natsuki looked worried, "Umm yeah?". "W-Well, I dare you to let me not have to go a week without drinking." Yuri said with a smile. Sayori laughed. Natsuki sighed and then chuckled, "Pfft, well played. Okay, you can drink next week.". Mark looked at Yuri, "I'm surprised you waited that out like you did. I'm impressed Yuri.". Yuri giggled, "T-Thanks..! I did not expect that to work..". Natsuki looked at Sayori, "Sayori? Truth or dare?". "I'll pick another truth.". "Who is your least favorite club member?". Sayori had a nervous look on her face. She really loves all of the club members. Even though she loved Monika too, they talked the least. Sayori began to speak, "I really think all of you are great friends, but I'd have to say Monika. Even though I still talked to her often, I still talked to her the least. And the other reason was a bit obvious. Remember what she did to us even though we forgave her?". Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori began to shake for a moment remembering what happened to them. Mark tended to them and tried to make them feel better.

When they regained their composure, Sayori remembered it was her turn. She turned to Natsuki, "Natsuki? Truth or dare?". "Truth.". "I always wondered since I met you, why do you think manga is literature?". Natsuki thought for a second and then spoke, "Well, I mean it has a story in it. It just has a more depictive point of view rather than a typical book.". Yuri wanted to openly argue that point but decided not to. Natsuki then looked at Yuri, "Truth or dare?". "U-Ummm truth?". Natsuki smiled devilishly and knew a perfect way to have Sayori and Yuri bond, "Oh yes! If Sayori wanted to sleep with you tonight, would you let her?". Sayori gave Natsuki an angry stare: "Why are you attacking me and Yuri like this?". "You know you want to Sayori." Natsuki said with a cheeky smile. Sayori kept quiet, blushing. Yuri looked shocked, "W-What..?!". Natsuki laughed, "You heard me.". Natsuki winked at Yuri. Yuri began having some images in her head, blushing blood red; 'N-Natsuki..? Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?". Natsuki began to realize what Yuri meant, "I-I didn't mean that way dummy! I meant… just next to her.. you know?''. "O-Oh.. In that case, I guess that's okay then.." Yuri said still blushing. "Ha! I knew you couldn't deny it!" Natsuki said laughing. Sayori and Yuri just sat there blushing. Yuri then turned to Mark, "M-Mark? Truth or dare..?". "Dare!". Yuri thought to herself, "Payback!", "I'm g-going to be an ass. I dare y-you to sleep with Natsuki..!". Mark blushed, "W-What..?!". "No not that way Mark. T-The same way me and Sayori are going to.". Mark sighs relief, "Okay, consider it done.".

Mark looks at Natsuki, "Truth or dare hun?". "Ummm truth." Natsuki shyly said. Mark blushes, "What would you do if we were stuck in a room with no way to break down the door?". Natsuki turned red, "Eh? Um…. I-I think you know dummy.". Mark pictures what he thinks in his mind and blushes, "Y-Yeah..". After a moment of awkward silence, Natsuki asks Sayori, "Truth or dare?". Sayori hesitated, "U-Uhhh.. Dare.". Natsuki smiles again, "I dare you to hug Yuri when you two sleep together.''. She winked at Sayori. Both, Sayori and Yuri looked at each other and blushed, "O-Okay..". Sayori looked at Mark, "Mark, truth or dare?". Mark chose quickly, "Dare!". Sayori has a good one, "I dare you to go knock on someone else's door and ask for Natsuki.". Mark chuckled, "Okay then.". Mark went outside and did just what Sayori said with the others watching and chuckling. When Mark finished his dare and everyone was back inside Sayori's house, they noticed it was 10:30. "Might as well call it a day." Sayori said with a sigh. They all agreed and started to get ready for bed. Mark and Natsuki fell on the couch together while Yuri was curled up in a ball in the middle of the living room with most of her hair covering her face. Sayori knelt down next to Yuri, "I-I was dared to do this.. So.". She laid down next to Yuri and hugged her from behind. Yuri blushed and smiled, "Goodnight Sayori.". Sayori was also blushing and smiling, "Goodnight Yuri.". They both then fell asleep.

Day 8:

It was another Friday to an even longer school week. Mark was the first one to wake up. He looked at the time, 7:30. "Crap! I should make breakfast for everyone and wake them up.". Mark carefully got up without waking Natsuki up beside him. As he was making breakfast, Sayori woke up. She eased her way quietly out of her hug to try not to wake Yuri up. She walked into the bathroom without acknowledging Mark and suddenly fell on the floor screaming. Mark heard the screaming and immediately ran to the bathroom door and opened it.

He saw Sayori laying on the floor, holding her head and was continuously screaming. He picked up Sayori and hugged her, "Sayori?! What's happening to you?". The voices immediately ceased. Sayori regained control of herself, "H-Hi Mark. Ehehe~". Mark looked confused and scared, "Sayori! Why were you screaming?!". Sayori let out a fake smile, "B-Because my voices attacked me again.. Hehe~". Sayori freed herself from Mark's grasp and continued to get ready. "Is there anything I can do?" Mark asked Sayori. "U-Ummm… I don't really think so..". Mark frowned. He felt like her failed Sayori for that moment.

When Mark returned to the kitchen and Sayori returned to the living room, Natsuki was awake. She never questioned Sayori or Mark about the screaming, so they assumed that's not what woke her up. Mark walked into the room, "Would you all be okay with toast? We are in a hurry.". "Yes that's fine. Sayori and Natsuki said.". "Okay and Sayori, wake up Yuri.". Sayori knelt down next to Yuri and gently began to shake her, "Yuri, wake up. We need to quickly get ready so we aren't late to school.". Yuri woke up and sat up, "G-Goodmorning Sayori.. And okay.". Mark finished making the toast and they all ate their toast, finished getting ready for school and then they all left Sayori's house to go to school.

They all walked to school together and went into their homeroom period together. Like yesterday, nothing in particular bad happened. The period ended quickly and everyone was off to their classes. Third period however, Sayori noticed Yuri was missing, "I guess I'll talk to her later about it." she said to herself. Yuri did return in time for her fifth period class with Mark. The day went by very fast and it was time for the Literature Club meeting to commence for the last time that week. Yuri, Mark, Natsuki and Sayori entered the clubroom around the same time. "Guys, was today boring for you too?" Sayori asked. They all agreed but Yuri did with an embarrassed look on her face, fiddling with her hair. "Remember, talk to her later about that." Sayori thought to herself. The club went on normally with the members sharing poems and reading books. Mark surprised Natsuki with a cookie because he was dared the day before to surprise Natsuki. When the time came for the club to end, the members departed and went home.

When Yuri reached her house, she saw her phone light up with a text message from Sayori, "Hey, do you think I can come over today? I promise I won't spend the whole weekend there but, I need to get away from my voices for a bit, or at least not handle them alone.". Yuri texts back, "Of course. Take all the time you need when you are here. I'll be waiting.". Half an hour later, someone was pounding hard at Yuri's door. Yuri quickly ran up and opened the door, "S-Sayori..? What's wrong?". Sayori ran inside and collapsed, breaking down into tears, "T-They won't leave me alone….". Yuri hugged Sayori tightly, "It's okay. I'm here for you. I w-won't leave you..". Once those words were said, the voices went away for now. Sayori looks up at Yuri and hugs her tightly, "I think you got rid of them for now! I don't know how, but thank you Yuri!". Yuri was confused, "T-They are gone now..?". Sayori smiled, "Yes! Maybe you are the one that keeps them away.''. Yuri blushed and chuckled, "W-Well that's good..". Sayori chuckled as well.

Yuri pulled out her physics textbook and set it on the living room table, "I-I wasn't in class today… for reasons… C-Can you help me with the homework?". Sayori gratefully accepted to help and assisted Yuri with the homework. After 45 minutes passed, Yuri finally finished the homework. After a Yuri thanked Sayori, Sayori had to ask, "Umm Yuri, how have you been controlling your 'urges' lately.". Yuri knew exactly what what Sayori was talking about. She stayed quiet and turned away slightly. Sayori noticed a red stain on Yuri's sleeve, "Is that why you were missing third period?" Sayori asked pointing at Yuri's sleeve. Yuri silently looked at her sleeve. Sayori had a disappointed look, "You promised me. You promised us.". Yuri looked ashamed of herself, "I-I know..". "Name something." Sayori muttered, "Anything, and I will do it. If you stop hurting yourself.". "As long as you a-are happy Sayori, nothing really matters to me.." Yuri said back embarrassed. "At this point, the only thing that makes me happy is you and you being healthy!" Sayori yelled back. Sayori froze when she realized she said too much. Yuri's heart was about to explode after hearing that, "U-uuuu-.". Sayori immediately took it back, "I-I'm so sorry for saying that! I'll just go if you want me to.". Sayori began to walk towards the door as a hand grabbed hers. "N-No.. ! Please don't!-" she paused blushing, "U-Uhh.. I really want you to s-stay..". Sayori looked surprised, "After all this pestering I'm doing to you?". "You weren't pestering me." Yuri said with a smile. "Okay then, I'll stay." Sayori walked back into the living room with Yuri following her with a smile.

Sayori looked at Yuri after sitting back down on the couch, "I need a break from all of this. Do you have anything that can take our minds off this?". Yuri thought for a second and then opened up her cabinet, "I h-have a movie that we can watch if you are interested.". Yuri pulled out an old 80s movie that said, "Cannonball Run" on the cover. "I-I have never seen this movie. I usually l-like horror, but I heard this was great." Yuri said shyly. "Yuri, of course we can watch it if you want to." Sayori smiled. Yuri smiled too as she put the disc in and sat next to Sayori. While they were watching the movie, a funny scene came up. Sayori looked at Yuri genuinely laugh at what happened. Sayori was happy and blushing to see see that wonderful, yet rare sight.

When the movie ended, Sayori looked at the time, 9:40, "Well Yuri, I should leave now. I had lots of fun with you today. Thanks for having me over.". Yuri frowned a bit that Sayori was leaving. She put on a fake smile looking down, "Y-Yeah.. Me too… A-Also Sayori, you are welcome over here anytime..!". Sayori smiled as she walked out the door, but then she quickly turned around and walked back to Yuri. "U-Uhh Yuri? One more thing before I leave." Sayori said. Yuri looked up, "U-Uhh what is it..?". Sayori thought to herself, "This is super dumb!". Sayori spoke, "You remember when we u-umm kissed yesterday..?". Yuri looked up, "Mhm.". Sayori's face went red, looking away, "D-Did you like it..?". Yuri's face turned red, "U-Uhhhmmmm…. Maybe." she whispered. "Okay goodnight." Sayori quickly ran out the door and down the street. "G-Goodnight." Yuri said to the spot Sayori was a second ago. Yuri went up to her bed and laid down on it, "I-I did like that kiss… maybe I s-should have said that..". Yuri turned over to her side and fell asleep.

When Sayori ran inside she plumped herself onto her living room couch and started to cry and scream, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I ASK THAT?! AM I SERIOUSLY THAT WORTHLESS?!". Sayori got up and looked at one of the kitchen knives. She picked it up and held it to her wrist, "This is for being so stupid.". Before Sayori could do anything, the doorbell rang. Sayori put down the knife and answered the door to see Mark there, "Hello Mark. What did you need? It's kind of late.". Mark gave Sayori a serious look, "Sayori, I could hear you screaming from next door, please tell me what's wrong.". Sayori looks behind Mark to make sure no one is nearby and then signals Mark to come inside. Mark sits down on Sayori's couch, "So what was wrong?". Sayori frowned, "I fucked up a good time I had with Yuri at her house. First, I didn't stop pestering her about her 'problems' and then before I left, I asked her if she liked our kiss from yesterday!". "Oh." Mark paused and had nothing to say about the pestering part, "Why did you ask about the kiss?". Sayori freaked out, "I don't know why I asked that! I was just… curious I guess, but now she probably thinks I'm some homo freak!". Mark hugged Sayori, "Don't think like that! You aren't a freak.". "I am and it's true! We had a nice time until I fucked it up!". "You will have more opportunities Sayori. What was her response anyway?". Sayori sighed, "She said maybe, but my voices keep telling me she is saying it out of sympathy for me.". Mark let go of Sayori and smiled, looking at her, "Don't listen to your voices. Honestly, I think she did like it, but knowing her, she was obviously too shy to tell you directly.". Sayori smiled a bit, "Hopefully you are right. That won't stop me from seeing Yuri every day. When I see her, my voices go away mostly for a while.". "I see. Well Sayori, I'll always be here too to help you, as well as Natsuki." Mark smiled. Sayori hugged Mark, "Thank you for listening to me and trying to help and understand me. I really appreciate it!". Mark smiles, and even blushes a little, "Anything for my best friend Sayori. I have to get going home, but if you need me, I'm right next door. Goodnight!". Sayori smiles, "Of course! Goodnight and send Natsuki my regards!". Mark walked out of Sayori's house and went home. Sayori walked up to her bed, laying down. She pondered Yuri and Mark's words until she went to sleep.

When Mark opened the door, Natsuki walked up to Mark, "How is Sayori now? She seemed calmer since you went to her house?". Mark looked glum at Natsuki, "She was sad because when she was at Yuri's house earlier she thought she 'fucked up'.". Natsuki's eyes widened a little, "What did she do?". "First, she kept pestering Yuri about her 'problems'. Secondly, Sayori asked Yuri if she liked the kiss they shared yesterday!". Natsuki looked interested, "And?". "She said maybe.". Natsuki thought for a second, "Maybe she did like it and was just shy, Sayori should not have asked that so bluntly knowing Yuri. "That is exactly what I told Sayori.". Natsuki frowned, "I don't blame Sayori about 'pestering' Yuri about her problem. I mean Sayori just really wants to give Yuri the help she needs, we all do." Mark shook his head in agreement. "I'll have to talk to Sayori and Yuri tomorrow, but for now, let's spend a nice evening together!". Mark smiled as he made himself and Natsuki a steak dinner. After they ate, they watched anime together and fell asleep on the couch.

Day 9:

The school week was finally over and the day was Saturday. Mark and Natsuki woke up and weren't sure of what they wanted to do since it was now the weekend and they had no school. Mark had an idea for later on, "Maybe later, we can have Yuri and Sayori to hangout over here.". Natsuki smiled, "Definitely. Text them now to see if they would be down to come over.". Mark sent a text message to Sayori and Yuri saying, "Hey, me and Natsuki were wondering if you would want to come over our house around 3:30. Text back if you can.".

Sayori woke up to the text message from her phone from Mark. She sat up, took her phone and read the message. She smiled and texted back, "Of course! Company helps 'them' stay away for a bit.". Sayori then went downstairs to eat breakfast. Meanwhile, Yuri was in the middle of cleaning up the house for her family while her mother and father were gone. She was home alone since Yuri is an "only child". When her phone lit up with the text message from Mark, she stopped cleaning to look at the message. She smiled too and texted him back, "That sounds fantastic. I'll be over later.". Yuri then put her phone back in her pocket and continued to clean. Mark was happy when he saw that they both texted that they will come. "Sounds great! I'll see you later." he texted both of them back.

Mark turned to Natsuki and turned off his phone, "Looks like Sayori and Yuri will come over later.". Natsuki smiled, "Yay! We will have lots of fun!" she looks at Mark, "What do you want to do in the meantime?". "I'm down for anything.". "Want to read the newest Parfait Girls volume?". Mark's eyes widened in excitement, "Yes. We haven't read that since we first met.". Natsuki smiled remembering, "Those were really good times before.." Natsuki began to shake. Mark hugged her, "Don't think about that. Let's just read.". Natsuki smiled in agreement as they sat on the couch. She opened the new volume and held it between them.

After Sayori ate breakfast, she was wondering what she could do to keep her voices away. One of the voices kept repeating himself, telling Sayori; "Go upstairs, take the rope and hang yourself. You have nothing to live for!". Sayori had enough, "NO! I have something to live for, I have someone to live for.". The voice retaliated, "No Sayori, she hates you. She only told you she might have liked the kiss because she felt bad for you. No one should feel sorry for you though. You deserve to be sad. You shouldn't even be alive!". Those words by the demonic voice made Sayori break into tears, she hugged a pillow, crying.

Yuri spend most of her time cleaning up for her family. When she was finished, she remembered what she said to Sayori, "S-Should I have been more straightforward?" Yuri asked herself. "I-I was stupid for not telling her the t-truth… I loved t-that kiss..! I want it to happen e-every day..!". Yuri was blushing as she walked over and grabbed a kitchen knife. She made a few new cuts on her left forearm and then suddenly stopped herself, "W-What the fuck am I doing..?! I-I'm are supposed to stop if I want her a-affection…". She washed the knife and put it away, she sat on her couch in the living room and had an anxiety attack on what to say to Sayori later on.

Later on, Sayori looked at the time, 3:28, "May as well get ready quickly and go.". She quickly grabbed her things and walked over to Mark's house.

Mark and Natsuki heard a knock on their door. Natsuki got up and answered the door, "Hello Sayori! Want me to put your things away?". Sayori smiled, "Yes please thanks!". Natsuki took her things and put them near the main closet. Sayori sees Mark, "Hello Mark! How are you?". "I'm not doing too bad.". "Who else is coming over?". Mark smiles and winks, "Yuri is coming over too.". Sayori immediately blushes and looks down, "Oh God… I gotta apologize and hopes she forgives me..". "Don't worry Sayori! Yuri will forgive you. I know it!" Mark said having a reassuring look. Sayori looked up and gave a faint smile, "Y-Yeah… I hope so.''.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Natsuki went and opened it. Sayori looked embarrassed when she heard her say, "Hi Yuri!". Yuri faintly walked inside and saw Sayori with her head buried in her hands. Sayori looked up, "L-Listen Yuri, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I understand if you hate me now.". Yuri chuckled faintly blushing, "S-Sayori.. I could never hate you.. I-It's fine..". Sayori looked up relieved and smiled. For several hours, they chatted while watching TV.

"So what do you guys want to do now?". Sayori looked at yuri and blushed, "Not truth or dare!". Natsuki thought up a good idea, "How about would you rather?". Yuri smiled, "I-I'd be down to play.". The others agreed. They sat in a circle in the living room and started to play. Natsuki looked at Yuri, "I'll start. Yuri, would you rather stop drinking forever or kill a puppy?''. Yuri looked a little sad that Natsuki asked that, "U-Uhhhh..". "Answer Yuri." Natsuki demanded. "Shouldn't this one be easy?" Sayori think to herself. Yuri fiddled her hair, "I-I don't know..!". Mark stares at Yuri, "This is a hard one isn't it?". "U-Uhhhh.". "You really like to drink that much?" Natsuki asked curiously. "Umm…. I m-mean I don't want to k-kill anything…. B-But I don't want to quit s-some habits..". Natsuki frowned, "Sorry Yuri, I didn't think it would be this difficult to answer. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.". Yuri gave a fake smile, "T-Thanks Natsuki..". Mark looked slightly surprised as Sayori was in thought, "Yuri really has an addiction. I need to help her the best I can.".

Yuri looked up slightly, "I-I guess it's my turn. S-Sayori, would you rather.." she paused for a second, "..c-confess your love for someone, or lick a wall..?". Sayori face became red, "Eh?". Yuri tries to think of a lie to cover her curiosity, "U-Ummm.. I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't know what to say.". Natsuki looked at them curiously and laughed. Only Sayori mouthed to Natsuki, "S-Shutup.". Sayori turned back to Yuri, "C-Confess love… because the wall would be dirty…" she looks away blushing, "Y-Yeah..". Yuri was blushing and nodded her head. Sayori looks at Mark, "Would you rather have free travel for life, or 1 billion dollars?". Mark thought for a second, "Free travel. I always wanted to visit Italy, England, France, Egypt and Japan.". Sayori smiled, "Well that's nice!". Mark smiled back.

Mark went back to Sayori, "Sayori, would you rather get your phone cracked or full of water?". "Easy, cracked because there's a chance of my phone still working.". Mark smiled, "Clever girl.". Sayori turned to Yuri, "Yuri, would you rather ummm.." she blushed, "... d-date a girl or never find love..?". Yuri blushed heavily, "U-Ummm…. D-Date a girl.. I-I really don't want to be lonely…". Sayori let out a quiet sigh of relief, "O-Okay then.. That's good to know.". Mark and Natsuki were in the corner laughing. Yuri blushes, "E-Eh..?!". Sayori turned red, "N-Nevermind! Your up!".

Yuri keeps looking at Sayori, "Mm.. Sayori, would you r-rather get 1 m-million dollars or f-find a soulmate?". Sayori blushed again, "G-Get a soulmate.. I need someone to help me with these voices..". Yuri covers up her embarrassment, "Eheh- reasonable..". "Y-Yeah.." Sayori looks at Natsuki, "Natsuki, would you rather give up manga or baking?". Natsuki thought long and hard about that question. Yuri and Mark covered their mouths giggling. "I knew this was a toughie." Sayori laughed. Natsuki finally made her decision, "I'm going to have to go with baking.". Sayori looked shocked, "Really?". Natsuki shrugged, "Yeah… Even though I love baking for myself and all of you, I wouldn't be able to give up Manga. It has helped me through some things. You know?". Mark looked a little shocked, "Wow, I never knew Manga never meant that much to you.". Natsuki winked, "Well you learn something new every day!".

Mark looked weary, "I'm tired of the would you rather game.". Natsuki shook her head in agreement, "Let's play truth or dare again!". Sayori and Yuri's faces lit up, but they stayed silent. Mark smiles, "Sure! You can go first Natsuki.". "Okay. Mark truth or dare?". "Dare me.". Natsuki smiled, "I dare you to take me out on date soon.". "Okay I will." Mark turned to Yuri, "Yuri? Truth or dare?". "Dare.". Mark smiles, "I dare you to do something crazy.." everyone blushed, "B-But not too crazy..!" Mark quickly commanded. Yuri repeated, "Not too crazy? Hmm..". Yuri took out an empty glass bottle she found in Mark's kitchen and smashed it on the floor. Yuri looked deeply embarrassed, I-I'm sorry! I'll clean it up. I-It was the only thing I could think of that wasn't too c-crazy..".

While Yuri was picking up the glass, she got some stuck in her palms, but she didn't realize she was bleeding, "I-I won't do that again, I'm sorry.." she told Mark. Sayori looks at Yuri's hand, "U-Ummm Yuri? You are bleeding.". Yuri looks at her hands with a lifeless stare. Sayori grabbed bandages out of Mark's cabinet in the kitchen and wrapped them around Yuri's palms, "There, that should stop the bleeding.". Yuri looked up at Sayori with a grateful smile, "T-Thank you..". Sayori smiled "Of course! You are up by the way.". "R-Right.." Yuri looks at Natsuki, "Natsuki? T-Truth or dare..?". "Dare.". Yuri smirks, "I-I dare you to lick a wall..".

Natsuki looked shocked, "H-Huh?". Yuri, Mark and Sayori all laughed. "Ugh! Fine!" Natsuki quickly walked over and stuck her tongue on the wall. Once she licked the wall she ran into the bathroom to wash her mouth out. Everyone was laughing except Natsuki. After Natsuki walked back to the living room and regained her composure, she turned to Sayori, "Sayori, truth or dare?". "Truth.". "Has anyone ever creepily walked up to you before?". Sayori looked weirded out by the question, "That's kind of random to ask, but no. Why do you ask that?". "The other week, I saw the weird kid walk up to you and try to talk to you.". Sayori chuckled, "Natsuki, he just asked me for a pen.". Natsuki looked down, "Oh okay then.".

Sayori spoke to Yuri, "Truth or dare?". Yuri hesitated, "D-Dare!". Sayori grinned, "I dare you to answer me 3 questions straight up honestly, but I get to decide when I get to ask them.". Yuri turned away slightly, "U-Ummm.. Okay I guess..". Yuri looks at Natsuki, "Truth or dare Natsuki..?". "Truth.". Yuri was always curious, "W-What's your opinion on me?". Natsuki thought for a second and spoke, "Well, you are one of my closest friends. You are very kind and are always looking out for others. I'm honestly scared of what's been happening with you lately.". Yuri smiled, "T-Thanks I am glad we are friends… but you shouldn't worry about me..". "We all do.. But let's save that for another time. Yuri, truth or dare?". "Dare-". Natsuki looked at Sayori and giggled, "I dare you to say something sweet to Sayori!". Yuri was silent and blushed. After thinking of what to say for a moment, she looked at Sayori, "Sayori, I-I love the way your b-beautiful eyes sparkle with that lovely smile of yours..". Sayori was happy on the inside, but she looked more freaked out on the outside. That made Yuri embarrassed, "I-I am sorry for what I said..!". As Yuri turned around to get up and run away, Sayori grabbed her hand, "It's fine Yuri." she said with a smile. Yuri smiled back and sat back down.

Mark looked at the time, 11:55, "I think we should call it a day, but it's late, you guys should sleep over." Mark told Sayori and Yuri. They decided to sleep over. Mark and Natsuki slept together, cuddled up on the couch. Yuri ws curled up in a ball in the corner of the living room. Sayori laid down in the middle of the room on the floor. Sayori looked over at Yuri asleep in the corner. A weird feeling came over her, "Not today." she whispered to herself as she looked in the opposite direction as Yuri and fell asleep.

Day 10:

Yuri awakened before anyone else did. She had no clue what time it was, but it was still dark outside. She stood up and looked out the living room window into the sky, "It's so pretty.." she said quietly. Yuri quietly walked out onto Mark's front porch, sat down, and watched the sky. "The calmness of t-the early mornings and the s-stars are making me feel more at ease.." Yuri said being transported to a relaxing state.

Mark and Natsuki woke up around the same time. They noticed Yuri was missing until they saw her in the window relaxing on their porch. "Let's leave Yuri alone." Mark stated. Natsuki agreed, "Do you want to help me make cookies and breakfast?" she asked Mark. "Of course. I'd love to!". "Make the breakfast Mark. I have to go and get some ingredients." Natsuki insisted. "Okay that's fine.". Natsuki walked out the door and sneaked by Yuri, who was in a sleep like trance, trying to not disturb her. While Mark making the breakfast, Sayori woke up. As soon as she stood up, she fell back onto the ground and but both of her hands on her mouth to muffle her screams. Mark immediately walked over to Sayori, knowing something was wrong. "Sayori! Are you okay?". Sayori stood back up and gave a sad chuckle, "Ehehe~ I don't know at this point…". "What's wrong specifically?" Mark asked. "T-The voices are back…" Sayori responded. "Is there anything I can do?". Sayori gave a fake smile, "I'll just have some breakfast, it helps sometimes.". Mark smiled, "Okay, pancakes for you are coming right up!".

10 minutes later, Natsuki sneaked past Yuri, who was still in the same state, and went back inside the house. She put all of the ingredients down on the table and saw Sayori, "Good morning Sayori!". Sayori looked at Natsuki and gave a fake smile, "Good morning!". She looked at the cookie ingredients Natsuki bought, "What's this for?". Natsuki smiled, "Oh, we are going to make cookies after breakfast! Do you want to help?". "I'd be delighted to help.". Mark finished the pancakes, "How many pancakes would you 2 like?" Mark asked Natsuki and Sayori. "I'll have 2." they both said. Mark served them their pancakes, saved 2 for Yuri, and made himself 2 pancakes and then they began to eat. After breakfast, Mark, Natsuki and Sayori made chocolate chip cookies. Sayori was instantly in love with them while Natsuki and Mark enjoyed them and saved a few for Yuri. "Where is Yuri?" Sayori asked. "She's outside relaxing. We shouldn't bother her." Mark said. Sayori sighed, "Very well.". "So what's the plan for today Mark?" Natsuki asked. Mark thought for a second and then came up with a brilliant idea, "How about the 4 of us go to the amusement park! My treat!". Sayori and Natsuki smiled, "That's a great idea!" Sayori said. "Agreed. We will have so much fun!" Natsuki added.". "We will tell Yuri when she comes inside, but we are in no rush. It's still early." Mark said. Natsuki and Sayori shook their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Yuri suddenly awakened from her relaxing state, "I-I wonder if they are awake yet..?" she asked herself. She stood up from the chair and walked into Mark's house. When Yuri closed the door behind her, they all looked at Yuri, "Good morning Yuri. We have some pancakes and cookies for you." Sayori said giving them to Yuri. Yuri ate all of her pancakes and some of the cookies. She looked at all of them with a fake smile, 'T-Thank you..". "We are going to the amusement park today. Do you want to come with us?" Mark asked Yuri. Yuri looked anxiously but gave in, "S-Sure.. That is okay w-with me..". "We should all get ready then." Mark announced. They all agreed and began to get ready to go to the amusement park.

After an hour, everyone was ready to go. They sat in Mark's car as Mark drove them to the amusement park. A half hour passed and Mark parked his car in the parking lot of the amusement park. They all got out of the car and stood in the parking lot. When Sayori got out of the car, she smiled, "Wow! I haven't been here in ages!". Yuri smiled anxiously when she saw the roller coasters in the distance, "E-Eheh.. You seem excited..". Sayori noticed Yuri began to sweat a little, "Yuri, are you okay?" she asked. Yuri suddenly grabbed Sayori's hand, "I-I really don't like crowds.. A-Am I going to b-be judged..? A-Are people going to notice me? Are people going to s-stare at me?". Yuri began to panic turning a bit. Sayori put her other hand on Yuri's face and turned it back to her, "You will be fine Yuri. I'll protect you. Mark and Natsuki will too.". Hearing that made Yuri smile a bit and blush, "T-Thanks for everything Sayori.. You are an a-amazing friend..". Sayori smiled and blushed, "You are too Yuri. Now let's have some fun, shall we?". Sayori led Yuri into the park holding hands with Natsuki and Mark right behind them.

For the first 2 hours, Sayori, Yuri, Mark and Natsuki were riding roller coasters. While riding one of the roller coasters, Sayori saw Yuri smile, "I'm glad she's having fun. I am having plenty of fun as well. I'm glad the voices are gone right now, but she is constantly on my mind. I am going to have to tell her soon." Sayori thought to herself. The fun continued for an extra 3 hours on the roller coasters.

After they went on the last roller coaster, they were all delighted. "That was so much fun!'' Natsuki shouted. "I agree." Sayori said while looking at the tents that have games, "Guys, how about we play some games?". Mark and Natsuki smiled, "Yes!". Yuri looked down anxiously. As Mark and Natsuki went on their way to play some games, Sayori walked over to Yuri, "You okay?". Yuri put her mouth close to Sayori's ear and whispered nervously, "I-I'm freaking out..". Sayori took her hand, "It's okay Yuri, I'll protect you from the crowd I promise.''. Yuri looked up and smiled, hugging Sayori, "T-Thank you Sayori… I-It really means a lot.. W-What games do you want to play..?". As Sayori let go, she smiled, "Want to play this one?". Sayori was pointing towards the game that has the water gun pointing towards a target. Yuri smiled gleefully, "O-Of course..!". Both of them walked to the tent where the game was and played. Yuri beat Sayori. "What would you like as a prize?" the employee asked Yuri. Yuri saw a giant stuffed bear. She thought Sayori would love it. "T-That one please.." Yuri said pointing to the bear. The employee handed Yuri the bear and thanked her and Sayori for playing. As they walked away from the game, Yuri blushed heavily giving Sayori the bear, "H-Here Sayori.. I w-won this for you..". Sayori has a surprised look on her face, "F-For me?". Yuri nodded slightly, smiling a bit. Sayori gave her a deep embrace, "T-Thanks so much~!". "No problem.." Yuri responded hugging her back. "Wanna play more games?" Sayori asked letting go of Yuri. Yuri smiled, "S-Sure..!".

Meanwhile, Mark and Natsuki were having no luck winning any prizes at the games. They both saw the game Yuri and Sayori walk away from the water gun game, "Let's try that one!" Mark told Natsuki. "Okay" she said smiling. They walked over to the game and Mark won Natsuki a cupcake plush. She instantly fell in love with it, "Wow! Thank you so much Mark!". She gave Mark a kiss on the cheek. "Of course!" Mark gives Natsuki a deep kiss on the forehead back, "I love you!". Natsuki smiled, "I love you too dummy!".

Sayori and Yuri were deciding on the next game to play. Sayori saw a basketball game, "Yuri, wanna play the basketball game?". Yuri smiled, "S-Sure.. W-whatever you want to do..". They both walked over to the basketball game and began to play. The goal of the game to was to make the most baskets in 60 seconds. Sayori made 10 while Yuri made 7. Sayori picked out a raccoon plush and hands it to Yuri, "Here ya go Yuri~! I hope you like it.". Yuri blushes and smiles while looking at the plush, hugging it, "Thanks Sayori.. Y-You're so sweet.". Sayori blushes, "Aww shucks Yuri, we should probably meet up with the others.".

Yuri and Sayori picked a clear table and sat there waiting for Mark and Natsuki. 10 minutes later,Mark and Natsuki showed up. "Hope you guys had fun! Are any of you hungry?" Sayori asked. Yuri, Mark and Natsuki all smiled, "Yes, let's eat something.". The 4 spent much of the hour eating food and chatting. When they digested their food, they decided to go on a couple of more rides. As they were walking around, Sayori pointed to the tallest roller coaster in the park, "Let's go on this one!" she commanded. Natsuki and Mark smiled in agreement. Yuri, on the other hand, was a little intimidated by the height of the roller coaster, "U-Uhhh.." she said nervously. Sayori took Yuri's hand, "You don't have to be scared Yuri, I'll be by you the whole time. Who knows, you may end up enjoying the ride~!". Yuri cracks a slight smile, "Y-You're right Sayori. I'll do it..!". All 4 of them make their way towards the roller coaster and ride on it.

When they got off the coaster, Yuri smiled, "Y-You were right Sayori, I d-did kind of enjoy that..". Sayori smiled, "I told you Yuri, it wasn't that bad!". "It was the best ride in this park." Mark concluded. Mark spoke again, "I hate to be a buzzkill, but we only have time for 1 more ride.". They all frowned, but agreed on it. They went on 1 more ride, said goodbye to the park and Mark drove the others back to his house.

When they reached Mark's house, he wanted Sayori and Yuri to stay over, "Would you guys like to stay over again?" Mark asked. "Yes!" Sayori said gleefully. Yuri smiled slightly, "Mhm..!". They all went inside and put their prizes in the living room, except Sayori. She kept hugging her giant stuffed bear, smiling. Mark smiled when he saw Sayori hugging her prize, "You really like that bear huh Sayori?". Sayori blushed, "Y-Yes.. Yuri won it for me. Why do you ask?". "Because you were smiling directly at it. It makes the atmosphere a little lighter when you smile.". "Awww~! Thanks Mark. This bear just makes me feel warm inside… I like the feeling.". Mark smiled, "Good to know.".

Sayori thought of a good suggestion to keep them occupied, "Anyone wanna play would you rather again?". "Meee!" They all shouted. Sayori smiled, "I'll go first, Mark? Would you rather suffer a horrible death or breakup with Natsuki?". "This is easy, horrible death." mark said winking at Natsuki.". Mark stays with Sayori, "Sayori, would you rather lose your phone or the plush Yuri gave you?". Sayori looked a little surprised by the question, "Wow.. umm.. Probably the phone….-" Sayori noticed Yuri was intensely blushin upon hearing that, "U-Ummmm…. Because it gives me so much comfort!". Mark and Natsuki were laughing as Yuri was still blushing.

Sayori turned to Yuri blushing, "Y-Yuri… would you rather have to kiss me again… or have to give up your plush?". Yuri blushed at the thought, "U-Ummm… k-kiss you again..". They both were very red. Yuri eased the tension between her and Sayori, "Sayori, would you rather have to spend an hour with your deepest fears o-or go outside and hug a stranger..?". Sayori thought for a moment and then spoke, "Umm… well hugging the stranger would be gross…. So spending an hour with my deepest fears..". Yuri was impressed by Sayori's decision, "Reasonable.".

Sayori turned to Natsuki, "Natsuki, would you rather be called cute or baka?". "Good question, I would say cute because it's less offensive than baka. But I still hate being called cute!" Natsuki answered. "Interesting choice Natsuki." Mark said. "Mhm.." Natsuki spoke to Yuri, "Yuri? Would you rather never sleep again or always eat your least favorite food?". "Never sleep again.. I guess…". Yuri wanted to ask Sayori this question to know if she really cares about her 'problems', "S-Sayori, would you rather; change one thing about yourself or… know one struggle of your closest f-friend..?". Sayori thought for a moment and then opened her mouth, "W-Well I hate myself, regardless of what I change and I love out my friends.." Sayori blushed, "..Especially my closest friend. So I would say know the struggle of my closest friend.". Yuri's face turned red, "E-Eh… I didn't mean to make y-you answer that..! I-I'm sorry..!". "N-No it's fine Yuri! I actually liked the question.". Sayori turned away a little bit. Yuri was still red, "O-Oh.. okay then..". Sayori kept it with Yuri to wonder if she truly cares about her, "Yuri, would you rather give up your addictions? Or have your closest friend commit suicide?". "Does this mean she is…. Suicidal..?" Yuri thought for a second, "N-No…. It's just a question of trust… she can't be..!". Yuri finally spoke, "I-I'd rather give up my addictions… I c-can't live without my closest friend..". Sayori felt a little relieved, "W-Well that's good I guess..". "Mhmm..".

Yuri looked at Natsuki, "N-Natsuki, would you rather k-kiss your own worst enemy… or burn your manga?". "I could never burn my manga! I'd hate it, but I'd rather kiss my worst enemy...". Natsuki turned to Sayori, "Sayori? Would you rather give up that plush or never eat my baking again?". Sayori thought long and hard. "Well Natsuki, I really love your baking, but probably never eat your baking again. Sorry if that sounds cruel. It's just this plush gives me comfort beyond belief.". Natsuki smirks, "I understand why. It's your turn now.". Sayori thought of a silly question to ease the embarrassment between her and Yuri, "Yuri? Would you rather tongues as fingers or fingers as tongues?". Yuri laughed nervously, "W-What..?". "Ehehe~ I know it's dumb but I just wanted to ask something… different..". Yuri chuckled, "I-It's fine, I just don't know…. Ummm… t-tongues as fingers.. I guess..". Sayori giggled, "It was cute to see your reaction to a dumb question!". Yuri laughed with a little relief. Yuri stayed with Sayori, "S-Sayori, would rather have a puppy or a snake as a pet..?". "Hmm, I would say puppy. I'm actually pretty interested in reptiles like snakes, but puppies are so freakin cute!". Yuri chuckled a bit.

All 4 of them kept playing for 3 more hours. It then got really late, "I think we should go to bed now." Mark commanded. They all agreed and got ready for bed. Mark and Natsuki were snuggling together on the couch while Sayori was cuddling with her bear plush in the middle of the room and Yuri was spooning her raccoon plush in the corner of the room. They all wished each other goodnight and fell asleep.

Day 11:

The next was Monday, the start of a new school week. Sayori was the first one to wake up. "Crap! I just realized we have school!" she said to herself. She quickly wrote a note basically explaining she went home as she dashed next door to her house. She put the plush Yuri gave her on her bed and began to get ready for school. Then she got dressed and walked to school. Mark then woke up and read Sayori's letter. He then quickly began to make breakfast for himself, Natsuki and Yuri. Once he finished, Mark woke up Natsuki and Yuri and told them to eat the breakfast. They all silently ate breakfast, got changed into their uniforms, and walked to school together.

When Yuri, Natsuki and Mark reached the homeroom in school, they Sayori sitting in the corner, alone with her head on the desk. The others walked and sat with Sayori. After 10 minutes of chatting with each other, Sayori disappeared without anyone, except Natsuki, noticing. Natsuki stood up and left the homeroom quitely. Assuming Sayori was in the bathroom, Natsuki walked into the bathroom and heard crying from one of the stalls. "That sounds like Sayori! Is she okay?" she thought to herself walking in front of the stall, "Better ask what's wrong.". Natsuki knocks on the stall door, "Sayori? What's wrong?". Sayori immediately stops crying and opens the stall door with a fake smile, "H-Hi Natsuki! Nothing to see here ehehe~.". Natsuki gave a serious look, "Sayori, clearly something is wrong. What is it?". Sayori's fake smile immediately faded and she suddenly hugged Natsuki, "Oh Natsuki…. I have to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. I-It might scare you though..". "I can handle whatever it is Sayori! Trust me.". Sayori took in a deep breath, holding onto Natsuki still, "I-I have had bad depression for most of my life..". Natsuki was shocked. She always thought Sayori was the 'happy one'. She hugged Sayori back, "W-Why do you feel this way?!". Sayori sighed, "Many things…. I'm so worthless to the point where these demonic voices attack me. They ask me to kill myself, hurt myself, hurt others, play demonic noises in my head, and dehumanize me for my feelings for Yuri! The only time they stop is whenever…. She's around….. And that doesn't always guarantee it.. The truth is, I don't know how much more I can take of this...". Natsuki hugged Sayori tighter now, "Why haven't you told me sooner? I would have been happy to help you!". Sayori turned away a bit, "I-I don't know..". Natsuki let go of Sayori but held one of her hands, "I promise I'll help you the best I can until your depression goes away and those monsters go away.". Sayori smiled a little, "Thank you Natsuki.". "Of course now let's go back to class.". "Okay.".

Sayori and Natsuki walk back to their homeroom and begin to chat with the others. In the middle of a conversation, Sayori realizes she looks like she had been crying. Mark noticed, "Hey Sayori, are you okay?". Sayori gave a fake smile, "Why of course! Why wouldn't I be?''. Mark whispered in Sayori's ear, "It looks like you have been crying. Please be honest with me. What's wrong?". Sayori yelled back, "Maybe I was crying Mark!". Yuri turned and stared at Sayori. "I tried to help her. She told me she has depression." Natsuki interjected. "Me and Yuri knew about it." Mark said. "Well okay Sayori, the 3 of us will help you out of your depression." Natsuki stated. "Why is everyone so worried about me?! I have been dealing with this most of my life and now people suddenly care? You are all wasting your sympathy on me. What have I ever done for anyone? I'm just a fuckup.". "You are anything but a fuckup Sayori." Natsuki said. "You aren't wasting our sympathy. We love you." Mark said to Sayori. Yuri couldn't sit there in silence as Sayori was ridiculing herself. She walked up behind Sayori and hugged her from the back silently. After a moment she spoke, "I'm here for you Sayori. I'll be by your side whenever you need it.. I-I promise..". Sayori smiled a little, blushing, "Thank you so much Yuri! But what about you?".

Yuri let go of Sayori as Yuri turns her around, "Huh..? W-What do you mean..?" Yuri asked Sayori. "I'm not the only one who needs help.." Sayori frowned, "..but I need to gain your full trust to help you.". Yuri frowned as well, "I-I don't need help Sayori.. I just n-need to make you better.. Okay?". Sayori looked down, "I guess… but you really need my help if you are doing… you know what.". Yuri was silent while her face turned red. Suddenly, the bell rang and Natsuki and Mark said their goodbyes as they walked to their classes. Sayori sighed in relief. As Yuri walked out of the homeroom, Sayori grabbed her right arm and turned her around, "H-Hey Yuri… can I come over your house later? I feel I might have to tell you something..". Yuri felt kind of happy since she would have company later on, "S-Sure..". "Okay bye Yuri.". "Bye.".

The day went by quickly for everyone. Before they knew it, the school day that kicked off the week ended and it was once again time for the Literature Club meeting. Natsuki, Mark and Yuri walked into the clubroom around the same time. After they greeted each other, they noticed Sayori was nowhere to be seen, "W-Where is Sayori..? She was in my class today." Yuri asked. "Beats me-" Mark was cut off by Sayori running into the room. "S-Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed while panting. "It's okay Sayori.." Yuri said calmly. "Did I miss anything?". "Nope. We all walked in only a few minutes ago.". Sayori sighed in relief, "Okay! Let's begin then shall we?". "Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

Everyone started off by sharing the poems they have written over the weekend. When they were finished, they pulled out their books and began to read. Before they knew it, the time was 4 o'clock. "Okay everyone! Good meeting today. Let's call it a day." Sayori announced. As everyone nodded and got their things together, Sayori walked up to Yuri and whispered, "I'll be over later. See ya!". Yuri blushed a little, ""See you Sayori..". Sayori walked over to Mark and Natsuki to say goodbye and then left. They others followed.

Sayori was the first one to reach her house. She put her stuff away on her bed and stared at the plush Yuri gave her. It made her blush and smile. She walked over to the plush and hugged it. "Wish me luck. I'm telling her today." Sayori whispered. She put the plush down, finished getting ready and walked on her way to Yuri's house.

Yuri then arrived at her house. She set her stuff down and sat on the couch in her living room. She found a knife she had stuffed in the couch, staring at it, "...M-Maybe one cut wouldn't hurt..?" she said to herself. She rolled up her left sleeve and started to cut. After 15 deep cuts, Yuri realized what she was doing. She quickly rolled down her sleeve and ran into the kitchen to clean off the knife and hide it in a drawer. After Yuri hid the knife, she remembered Sayori is coming over, "S-Shit… I have to get this place in order..". After 10 minutes of cleaning her house, Yuri heard a knock on the door.

Upon hearing it, Yuri quickly walked over to the door, opening it. As expected, Sayori was standing there smiling, "Hi there Yuri!". Yuri tried to hide the panic look on her face, "U-Umm hi Sayori.. Come on in...". After walking inside, she knew something was wrong, "Are you okay Yuri?". Yuri quickly put on a fake smile, "Y-Yes..! Why wouldn't I be..?". "You just seemed a little-" Sayori instantly saw blood creeping out of Yuri's sleeves and began to cry in her shoulder. Yuri's face turned red, "E-Eh..?! Sayori..?". "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?!" Sayori yelled. Yuri knew exactly what Sayori was talking about and tears began to form in her eyes.

"O-One time you might cut yourself too many times… I could never afford that.." Sayori mumbled. She then let go of Yuri, "I just really wanna help you because you mean so much to me…". "I d-don't want help.. I just want you to be happy again..". Sayori turned red as she yelled, "I can't be happy until you are helped and healthy! You mean way to much to me! I really lo-" Sayori cuts herself off and turns away. Yuri turns a little red, "Y-You really what Sayori..?". Sayori blushed hard, "It's time to tell her." she thought to herself. "Umm Yuri? Remember when I told you I might be bisexual because someone made me think about something?.". Yuri was even redder now, "Y-Yes.. I do recall…". Sayori turned and looked at Yuri, intensely blushing, "The person who made me think about that was….you..". Sayori quickly turned away, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You probably hate me right now!". Yuri took a step closer to Sayori, putting a hand on her shoulder, "W-Why would I hate you..?". Sayori immediately looked back at Yuri, "B-Because…. I love you!".

When Yuri heard those words, she immediately smiled and deeply embraced Sayori, "O-Oh Sayori..! I-I love you too..!". Sayori was shocked, "Really?". Yuri nodded with a smile. Sayori hugged Yuri back, "I promise I'll make you better even if I have to take it to my grave!". Yuri let go of Sayori, "B-But you don't mean you will be there anytime soon… right..?". Sayori stood there responseless. Yuri began to cry softly, "S-Sayori.. Please don't do anything..*hic*.. Please..". Sayori began to break down, "I-I just hate life so much… It's completely unbearable!". Not knowing what to do, Yuri quickly walked up to Sayori and gave her a passionate kiss and then hugged her, "I will stay by your side f-for every minute if I have to… I can't lose you… not today… n-not ever!". "Yuri, I cannot ignore these voices in my head anymore… I've been cursed with them because I am useless!". Sayori began to scream, "I JUST WANT TO DISAPPEAR!". Yuri was now hugging Sayori tighter, "Sayori no! I-I won't let you… I-I'll do anything.. Please don't..!". "M-Maybe if I can help you Yuri... I might possibly be able to hold on..". "I-I'm not sure you can..". "Maybe if you tell me what is causing you to cut yourself and think your life is over I can help".

Yuri took a step back and turned away holding her arm with the cuts, "U-Uhhh…-" she stopped herself. "I can't even help you! I just want everyone to be happy.." Sayori said sadly. "T-This is why everyone loves you Sayori.." Yuri continued, "You m-make everyone happy… even me…". Sayori looked shocked, "How can you be happy?! Doesn't it hurt? If you died from blood loss or an infection… I could never live without you..". Yuri blushed, "T-There are many reasons why I… hurt myself… you aren't one of them…. Y-You make me happy when you are around…". "But why do you then?". After a moment, Yuri spoke, "I-I guess I like it somewhat… I-It feels nice to let the pain out… e-especially when..-" she cut herself off. "Especially when what?". Yuri thought of a way to lie, she knew she couldn't tell Sayori just yet, "I-I have arguments with people.". Sayori hugged Yuri closely, "My poor baby~! I'll make sure you never have to cut yourself again.. Afterall, it's payback for you being the only one who keeps my voices away..". Yuri's eyes widened as she hugged Sayori back, "T-That's sweet.. But how come I'm the only one keeping your voices away..? I'm not as good of a person as Mark or Natsuki… or even Monika.. I'm b-ba-..". Sayori cut Yuri off, "You are better than them. You are more special to me… and the other reason is a bit obvious.". Sayori blushed a little. Yuri turned away a bit, slightly flustered, "B-But I am a f-freak Sayori..". Sayori took Yuri's hand, "But so am I! I mentally break down whenever I am alone.". "B-But at least you have redeeming factors..". "You're the one with the redeeming factors! You are so smart, kind…. and gorgeous! I even think your anxiety is kind of cute.". Sayori noticed she said too much when she saw Yuri was as red as a tomato. Sayori became extremely embarrassed, "I-I'm so sorry! I said too much! I wasn't thinking straight.". "I-It's okay Sayori.." Yuri said calmly.

Sayori looked at the time, 8:40, "I should get going now.". Yuri looked slightly saddened, "O-Okay..". Before Sayori left, she had to ask Yuri an important question, "One more thing Yuri. Since you said you liked me back, would you ever go on a date with me?". Yuri smiled slightly and nodded, "D-Definitely.. I'll b-be around tomorrow if you want to go o-out tomorrow..". "Okay." Sayori walks over to Yuri and gives her a peck on the cheek and walks to the door with Yuri following behind, "Bye Yuri! See you tomorrow.". "S-See you Sayori!". After Sayori left, Yuri went to bed happy, knowing someone genuinely cares about her that much.

When Sayori entered her home, her phone rang. She picked up to hear Mark's voice on the line, "Hello Sayori. How are you?". "I feel amazing Mark! Me and Yuri are dating now!". Mark smiled, "That's amazing Sayori! Good for the both of you!". Sayori squealed, "Eeee! I'm so excited! She means so much to me!". Mark chuckled, "More importantly, Yuri makes your voices go away.". "Sayori chuckled but then sounded serious, "I still feel useless though. Even though I'm happy being with Yuri now, I still feel it's hard to help her. However, she did tell me one of her motives to cutting herself. She cuts as a coping method after she conflicts with 'people'. Yuri never told me clearly who those 'people' are though….". Mark was a little surprised that that was one of the reasons, "Oh… Well, we must still try to help Yuri.". "Agreed, I want her around for as long as I am.." Sayori looked at the time and saw it was really late, "Well Mark, I have to go. Tell Natsuki I said hi!". "Will do. Goodnight!". "Goodnight Mark!". After Sayori hung up, she went to bed, hugging the plush again, happy for once.

After Mark hung up, he walked into the living room to see Natsuki sitting on the couch writing her poem, looking tuckered out, "Hey Natsuki, I just got off the phone with Sayori. She said hi.". Natsuki looked curious, "What did she have to say?". "Very good news, she finally told Yuri her feelings..". "And?". "She accepted! Tomorrow, Sayori and Yuri are going on a date.". Natsuki smiled gleefully, "Yay! I'm so happy for them! B-But I never knew Yuri was… gay.". "Honestly, me neither.". "Well if they make each other happy, than good for them! Which reminds me.." Natsuki cracks a huge smile, "We never went on a date dummy!". Mark smiled and laughed, "You're right! Where do you wanna go tomorrow?". "Let's see a romantic movie.". Mark blushed, "Definitely! I'll order the tickets now!". After Mark ordered the tickets and walked back into the living room, Natsuki was fast asleep, "She's so cute." Mark said to himself. He picked up Natsuki gently and placed her in her bed, kissed her forehead, wrote his poem and fell asleep as well.

Day 12:

The next day, Sayori woke up, still hugging her plush, "Today is going to be amazing~." she said to herself. "This relationship won't last long. Trust me, she will hate you soon enough.". Sayori's voices kept giving her doubts and encouraging her to commit suicide. After a few moments, Sayori finally had the strength to get out of bed and go to school. Even though the voices kept mocking her, she put on a fake smile to hide it all.

Meanwhile at Mark's house, Mark woke up and walked downstairs into the kitchen to make waffles for Natsuki and himself. After he finished making the waffles, he calmly creeped by Natsuki's bed and waked her up with a kiss. "Good morning." Natsuki said faintly. "Good morning! I made breakfast. We can't be late to school.''. "Okay." Natsuki stood up and followed Mark into the kitchen. Mark gave Natsuki and himself the waffles and they ate them. Afterwards, they finished getting ready for school and met up with Sayori as they all walked to school. After they greeted each other, Natsuki cracked a smile to Sayori, "Mark told me about you and Yuri's date today. It's really cute! I'm so happy for the both of you!". Sayori smiled sweetly, "Thanks Natsuki! I didn't have a great morning. My voices were torturing me, but I don't care anymore! I have this date with Yuri, and that's all that matters!". "That's the spirit!" Natsuki said. Sayori, Mark and Natsuki continued walking on their way to school.

Yuri woke up late. When she saw the time on her clock next to her bed, she quickly got out of bed and started readying herself up for school. She quickly wrote a poem and packed her bag, slipping a knife into it, and bolted out the door to school.

When Yuri arrived at school in the homeroom, Natsuki, Mark and Sayori were already chatting at a table. Once they saw Yuri, they signaled her to sit with them. Sayori smiled as Yuri walked over to the group, "Hey Yuri! You excited for after club today?". Yuri smiled softly, "Y-Yes I am… It'll b-be fun..!". "I'm soooo excited!" Yuri exclaimed. Yuri, Mark and Natsuki all giggled. Once Sayori calmed down, she spoke, I know you hate places with many people, so i got us this nice reservation at a small bar and grill.". Yuri smiled again, "H-How thoughtful Sayori..". Sayori had a huge smile until the bell rang, "Bye guys~!" she said as she skipped down the hallway to class happily.

The day went on very well for everyone. No one was 'going to the bathroom' to hurt themselves or get attacked by their voices. All was well, until right after school. Yuri walked into the bathroom and sat in a stall, making small cuts on her forearm. After realizing what she had done, Yuri began to cry. Suddenly, her phone goes off with a text notification from Sayori, "Yuri, where are you? Are you okay..?". Yuri tries to pull herself together as she texts Sayori an excuse, "I was staying afterwards for extra help. I'll just be a little late.". After a moment, Sayori texts back, "Okay. Take your time.". Yuri waited a few moments and then left the bathroom to the clubroom.

"S-Sorry I am late!". Everyone turned their heads to see Yuri standing by the door panting a little. No one noticed the panting, "It's okay Yuri. We were just about to share poems." Sayori said delightfully. Yuri smiled as she set her things down and pulled out her poem from her bag, "O-Okay.. I'm ready to share..". Everyone then shared their poems and read their books, as they do usually. Soon enough, it was 4 o'clock, "That's a wrap for today!". "Bye guys!" Mark and Natsuki said as they walked to the movie theater for their date.

Sayori walked over to Yuri on her way out; "I'll pick you up at 6." she whispered. Yuri smiled, "O-Okay.." she whispered back. Sayori then immediately left to go home and get ready for the date. Yuri stayed behind for a few minutes to write a poem for the next day, and then walked home.

When Yuri arrived home, she put her bag away and made her way up to her room. "I-I wanna try something adventureful with myself.." she put her hair in a bun, which Yuri had never done before and got dressed into a black skirt and a long sleeve purple shirt. Yuri looks at herself in her mirror, "W-Will Sayori like this..? I-I hope she does..". After an a while of lounging around, Yuri's doorbell rang.

Yuri quickly walked to the door and opened it. She saw Sayori wearing a cute blouse and began to blush looking at it. Sayori was blushing when she saw Yuri's hair in a bun, "You look so adorable Yuri!". Yuri was blushing even more now, "Y-You too Sayori.. I l-love your cute getup…". "You ready to go?" Sayori asked. Yuri softly smiled, "Yep..". Sayori smiled as she took Yuri's hand they they walked to the bar and grill.

Once they arrived, Sayori walked up to the hostess with Yuri, holding hand, "Sayori, reservation for 2.". The hostess smiled, "Right this way ladies.". The hostess showed Yuri and Sayori to their table and they both sat down, "T-Thank you.." Yuri said smiling. The hostess smiled back, walking away.

After a moment of looking at the menu, Sayori looked up at Yuri, who was still reading her menu, "Do you know what you are going to order?". Yuri wasn't too hungry, but she did see a bacon cheeseburger. It would be the most she had eaten in a while, "I-I'll just eat a basic cheeseburger and a coke t-to drink if that's alright..!". "Cool! I'll have the same thing! I love this place's burgers.". "You have been here before?". "Yeah, that's why I thought you would have liked this place.". Yuri blushed, "T-Thanks for thinking of me Sayori.. You a-are super sweet to me..". Sayori smiled, "Anything for you!".

The waiter walked over to them to take their orders. Yuri and Sayori ordered their food and continued to talk and laugh with each other. When their food came out, they ate quickly and then the check was given to the table. Sayori snatched the check once she saw Yuri try to take the check, "Oh no Yuri! This is my treat! You being here and having a good time with me is plenty enough!". Sayori paid for the check and they both walked back back to Yuri's house, holding hands.

When Yuri and Sayori both reached Yuri's house, they sat down in the living room. Yuri randomly kissed Sayori, "T-Thanks for the fun n-night… I d-do wanna go out again sometime..". "It's not over just yet hun." Sayori smiled at Yuri as she pulled a bottle of wine out of her purse, "I got us something for the both of us to enjoy~!". "Oh~ P-Pass some here Sayori..". Sayori drank half of the bottle and pulled out another big bottle of wine, "Here you *hic* go Yuri!". Soon enough, both girls were drunk on the ground hugging each other, "G-God! I can *hic* stay like this forever!" Sayori yelled with joy. Yuri gave Sayori another huge kiss and fell asleep. Sayori then blacked out and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Mark just arrived home, "That was a lovely night Natsuki! I'm also glad we stopped at the park on our way home before sundown." Mark said smiling. Natsuki smiled back, "It was really enjoyable! I wonder how Sayori and Yuri's date went.". "Me too, well we will ask them tomorrow.". Mark and Natsuki both quickly did their homework, wrote their poems and went to sleep.

Day 13:

Sayori woke up when it was still dark outside. She sat up and looked at Yuri laying next to her on the floor. "Yuri's so cute when she is asleep." Sayori said to herself as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She saw 2 fresh apples in a basket on the kitchen counter. She took the 2 apples and sliced them, one for herself, and one for Yuri. Sayori ate her apple and left Yuri's on the table with some tea she made. Sayori then sat on the couch near Yuri and waited for her to wake up. An hour later, Yuri suddenly sat up, awake. "Good morning Yuri!" Sayori said happily. Yuri smiled, "Good morning Sayori.. S-Sleep well..?". "Not really… but hey, I made you breakfast!". Yuri looks at the table with the apple slices and tea, "T-Thanks a lot Sayori!". "Your welcome! Last night was crazy.". "M-Maybe so… but I r-really enjoyed it..!". Sayori blushed and smiled, "Yeah.. me too.. I wanna go out with you again..". "S-Same..". Sayori looks at the time, they only have 20 minutes, "Well, I have to go get my stuff from home. I'll see you at school!". Yuri smiled, "S-See you!". Sayori quickly grabbed her things for school at her house and slowly walked to school.

Mark woke up late and quickly shook Natsuki, "Wake up! We are going to be late!". Natsuki woke up, "Good morning Mark!". She quickly stood up and began to get ready for school with Mark. Mark quickly made them breakfast and then they were on their way to school. While they were walking to school, Mark smiled, "I'm going to ask Sayori and Yuri how their date went.". "I bet it went well." Natsuki said smiling.

When Mark and Natsuki entered their homeroom, Yuri and Sayori were no where to be seen, "Where are they?" Natsuki asked Mark. He shrugged. Suddenly, Sayori entered the room and saw Natsuki and Mark in the corner. She walked towards them, "Hi guys..!". "Hey Sayori. How was the date with yo and Yuri yesterday?" Mark asked. "It was really fun! We both want to go out again sometime.". "I'm happy for the both of you!" Natsuki said smiling. Sayori smiled back and sat down next to Natsuki.

Meanwhile at Yuri's home, she was on the floor in the bathroom crying, "L-LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!" she screamed. She suddenly stopped crying when she received a text from Sayori, "Yuri? Are you okay? Where are you?". Yuri quickly responded, "Don't worry about me Sayori! I'll be at school. I might just be a little late, that's all.". When Sayori saw this she grew worried. She stood up, "Guys I'll be back. I just need to check up on Yuri.". "What happened?" asked Natsuki. Sayori gave a fake smile, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing serious!". Sayori quickly walked out of the homeroom and turned a corner in the corridor and bolted to Yuri's house.

Soon enough, Sayori found herself at Yuri's front door. She began to knock, "Yuri? Are you okay?". Yuri was in the bathroom on the floor, curled up in a ball, "I-It's unlocked.." she said. Sayori opened up the door and followed Yuri's voice into the bathroom where she found her. As she saw Yuri on the floor, she realized Yuri looked very sickly. Sayori got down on her knees and hugged Yuri, "Are you alright? What happened?". "I-I'm still in a lot of pain f-from yesterday… I-I might not go to school after all…". "Let me take care of you then!". "T-There's no need for you to worry about me… You s-should be-" Yuri coughed, "-at school..". Sayori frowned, "Yuri, I'm your girlfriend, I'm not going to leave you on the ground ill…" Sayori realized she can't argue with Yuri about taking care of her, "Can I at least carry you to your bed?". Yuri blushed and nodded, "Mhm.". Sayori picked up Yuri, who was surprisingly light for her size, and carried her to her bed. She gently placed her down and put a barf bag next to her and then spoke, "I'm going to go back to school. Is there anything you need before I leave?". "M-Maybe one thing… Come closer..". When Sayori was close enough, Yuri gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Have a g-great day..!". "Thanks a lot Yuri! I'll check up on you after the club meeting.". Sayori left Yuri's house and bolted back to school. Yuri curled up on her bed, hugging the plush Sayori gave her and fell asleep.

When Sayori entered the homeroom, she was met by a concerned Natsuki and Mark. "What was the problem?" Mark asked. "Yuri's okay. She is just sick from all the drinking we did last night.''. "Did she get drunk?" asked Natsuki. "Both of us did, but from what I remember, she drank more than me. I'm going to check up on her after the club meeting.". The bell rang and it was time for everyone to go to their classes and start their days.

After a long school day, the club meeting began and Mark, Sayori and Natsuki entered the room. They immediately began to share poems. Sayori was nervous when Mark read hers because she only wrote hers in the bathroom last period. "Sayori, this is unlike your last poems.". "I'm sorry Mark! I was on a time crunch!". Mark laughed, "I was only kidding Sayori, you're kind of cute when flustered.". Sayori blushed as she took her poem back. Sayori had already shared her poem with Natsuki and they were still worried about Yuri, "Let's call it a day early since there is nothing else to do.". "I agree let's go!" Natsuki said. They all left the school. Natsuki and Mark went home and Sayori walked to Yuri's house.

Once Sayori reached Yuri's house she knocked once, "Yuri, are you awake?". Once she heard no answer, she tried to see if the door was unlocked. The door was unlocked and Sayori entered Yuri's house. Sayori's eyes widened when she didn't find Yuri in her bed. She looked around for Yuri and found her in the bathroom, she asleep on the floor with her sleeves rolled up slightly, revealing some new cuts on her wrist. Sayori knelt down next to Yuri with tears in her eyes, "Yuri, wake up!". Yuri woke up hearing Sayori, "S-Sayori..? W-What are you doing here?! I t-thought you have school.". Sayori ignored her and hugged her, "You did it again! I can see your wrist! I thought you were sick!". Yuri looked at her wrist, I-I am.. I wasn't lying to you.. I n-never would..". "But why did you cut yourself then?". "I..-" Yuri cut herself off. Sayori took one of Yuri's hands in hers, "Yuri, cmon. Please tell me.". "I d-didn't mean to..". "I failed you Yuri. I made a promise that I'd never let you cut yourself again.. I suck!". Yuri took a step closer towards Sayori, "N-No you don't..!". "Oh yeah? What kind of girlfriend would be at school while you are cutting yourself?". Yuri sighed, "U-Umm.. Lots of girlfriends..". "What do you mean by that?". Yuri blushed, "U-Umm.. Nevermind..". Sayori's face was serious now, "No I want to know, do you honestly think that I would abandon you like that?". Yuri turned away a bit, "B-Because I've never really been in love b-before… so I t-thought you would abandon me..". Sayori looks Yuri in her crimson purple eyes, "Yuri, I wouldn't ditch you for anyone. Ever. I wouldn't be able to go on if anything happened to you.". Yuri started to tear up, "But all I d-do is make you wo-" Sayori immediately hugged Yuri tightly, "If it's you, it's worth it. If you stop cutting yourself, I would stop worrying.". Yuri began to cry a bit, "I-I really want to… b-but it's so hard!". Sayori took Yuri's hand, "I-I'll be with you until you stop, I promise!". "B-But you need to take care of yourself S-Sayori; Y-You have depression-" Yuri laughed, "N-Not like I have that or anything..!". Sayori's eyes widened, "Yuri, i-is it possible that you have… depression too?". Yuri looked disappointed in herself, "I-I've said too much!". Sayori attempted to calm her down, "Don't worry Yuri, we talked about a lot of deep things today, how about we talk about this tomorrow?". Yuri felt relieved, "O-Okay…". "But I'm going to stay over to make sure you are okay.". Yuri blushed, "U-Umm alright". Yuri and Sayori did some homework and went to bed together.

Day 14:

When Sayori woke up, she turned to see that Yuri wasn't there. She stood up and walked around the house to find Yuri, "Yuri? Where are you?!". Sayori found Yuri downstairs in the kitchen eating an apple, "Good morning Yuri!". "G-Good morning Sayori..!". "Ummm can we talk about what you revealed to me last night?". Yuri hid her face in her hair out of embarrassment, "Eh?! N-No…! I s-said too much yesterday..!". Sayori frowned, "No you didn't Yuri. Honestly, I like it when you are open with me. Now, I need to find the roots to your depression.". Yuri kept silent. Sayori frowned, "Yuri, cmon. I don't want you to feel this way, it makes me wanna-" she cut herself off. "W-What is it..?" Yuri asked. Sayori became increasingly nervous, "N-Nothing…!". "Please tell me.." Yuri directly said to Sayori. Sayori gave in, "I'm just not sure how long I can keep doing this for… I keep failing at helping you.. And if you ever do something-" Sayori began to cry, "I would never forgive myself and do something… drastic…".

Yuri began to tear up, "P-Promise me you won't do anything..". Sayori was silent. "PLEASE!" Yuri screamed. "..maybe if you don't do anything…" Sayori mumbled. Yuri kept silent, blushing. "Y-Yuri.." Sayori began to say, "I don't think I can leave you alone until you are better, this is scarier than my voices.". Yuri kept silent as she gave Sayori a hug. Sayori cried again. "I-I hope I won't do anything.." Yuri whispered. As Sayori was looking down, she saw a knife sticking out from under the table. She broke the hug, bent over and took the knife and showed it to Yuri, "How many more of these do you have Yuri?". Yuri turned away a bit, "Uuuuhh… I have a-a lot more..". "Where are they?" Sayori asked. Yuri didn't want to answer, "...places..". "Yuri?". "I-It's not my w-worst problem.." Yuri mumbled. "What was that?'' Sayori asked.

Yuri blushed, "N-Nevermind..". "What did you say Yuri? I'm curious.". "I-I don't wanna say..-" Yuri can't even look at Sayori in disgust of herself. "But why?" Sayori asked. "B-Because no one knows why..". "You can't keep this hidden forever! It's not healthy to isolate yourself from everyone else. I thought I earned your trust." Sayori began to tear up again. Yuri didn't want to see Sayori cry, "Y-You did..! I just d-don't like talking about myself..". "I hate talking about myself too… but I opened up to you and the others. It truly felt like a burden off my back. All I want to do is help you.". Yuri stayed silent. Sayori began to tear up, "Yuri p-please!". Yuri didn't budge. Sayori began to violently sob and took one of Yuri's knives, running into the bathroom. "S-Sayori..!" Yuri yelled as she followed Sayori. Sayori immediately shut the door and locked it. Yuri was up against the door listening to Sayori, "I deserve to die! I can't help anyone!". Suddenly, Yuri heard screaming coming from behind the door. Yuri broke the lock and opened the door. When she hurried in, Sayori had a huge cut on her wrist, "W-Why couldn't it kill me!? I failed you… I just wanna die!". Yuri immediately hugged Sayori, "No! I-I won't let you die..! I c-can't live with myself.. K-Knowing what I made you d-do..". "I-It's not your fault Yuri.." Sayori said, "I-I just wanna…" Sayori held the knife towards herself, ready to stab herself. Yuri immediately pulled the knife away from Sayori, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Yuri threw the knife out the window.

"L-Listen Sayori, it's not you that makes me want to end it all… I-It's some… personal issues.. I h-have..". "What's there for you to be depressed about? You are amazing! I wish I was more like you.". Yuri began to panic. She tried to ease tension by giving Sayori a kiss on the lips, "I-I'm sorry! W-We both kind of needed it..". Sayori was frozen as Yuri cried on her shoulder, "It won't leave me alone… I-I don't understand!". "What won't?" Sayori asked unfrozen now. Yuri stayed silent. "Is it possible you have voices too?" Sayori asked. Yuri nodded slightly. "Is that why you believe your life is ruined?". Yuri nodded again. Sayori immediately hugged Yuri tightly, "Please tell me what they say to you.". "I-I can't! They w-won't let me..". "They threaten you too?". "Mhm-.. T-They give me physical damage..". "Is that why you cut?" Sayori asked. Yuri hesitated but answered honestly, "Somewhat..". "What do you mean by somewhat?" Sayori asked. Yuri stayed silent. Sayori frowned, "Y-You were doing so well Yuri, please tell me.". Yuri blushed, "F-Fine.. Sometimes, I j-just like to harm myself.".

Sayori gasped in shock, "W-Why do you enjoy hurting yourself?". "I-I don't know… I don't t-trust myself.. I just wish I w-was smart and talented.." Yuri blushed, "..like you..-". Sayori chuckled a little, "Yuri, are you serious? You are like one of the smartest seniors at our school!". Yuri began to panic slightly, "Uhh! D-Don't say that! I-It's not true..!". "Why?". "B-Because I'm not..". "Hun you are amazing! Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise.". Yuri frowned, "B-But I am a horrible person.". "Not at all Yuri!'' Sayori said, "Why do you hate yourself?". Yuri was silent. Sayori began to panic and kissed Yuri, "I've never been more scared than I am right now. Even if i have to miss school and fail the year.. I will stop at nothing to help you.".

Yuri panicked when Sayori said 'fail the year', "F-Fail the year?! N-No..! I w-won't let you..!". "If it means you will be happy and healthy, then it's worth it.". "Y-Your education is more important..". "Actually, yours is Yuri. You can do more with yours than mine. I promise I will help you get better by the end of this year..". Sayori looked at the time, 9:30, "Wow, we spent the whole day talking about this missing school. Let's go to bed.". Yuri looked down, "Okay..". They both got into Yuri's bed and curled up next to each other, falling asleep.

Mark was trying to call Sayori and Yuri throughout the entire day. By the time Yuri and Sayori fell asleep, he gave up. He hung up for the last time and faced Natsuki, "They both didn't pick up their phones. Sayori's house was vacant. I think they were both at Yuri's place.". "We should go over there tomorrow to see why they missed school today." Natsuki suggested. Mark agreed, "Definitely.". "I wonder why they didn't come to school yesterday.". Mark gave Natsuki a kiss on the forehead, "Don't worry hun, we will get to the bottom of it tomorrow. For now, let's go to bed.". Natsuki sighed, "Okay.". Mark and Natsuki walked into their room and fell asleep.

Day 15:

Sayori woke up first hugging Yuri, "Good Morning Yuri~". Sayori moaned and smiled, "G-Good morning Sayori..". Sayori stood up and stretched, "What do you want for breakfast?". "I-I'm good.. I'll eat s-something at school..". "Do you want any tea then?". "S-Sure Sayori..". Sayori walked down the stairs into Yuri's kitchen and made tea for Yuri and herself. Just before she finished, she collapsed to the ground, screaming. Yuri was getting ready for school as she heard the scream from downstairs. Yuri quickly ran downstairs to see Sayori on the ground in agony, "S-Sayori..?". "Stay the fuck away from me!" Sayori yelled, but at Yuri. Yuri took a step back, "W-What's wrong?". Sayori then regained her composure, "Ehehe~ You know the answer to that.." Sayori stared at the floor, "You know that wasn't directed at you right?". Yuri felt slight relief, "T-The voices… right?". "Mhm.. They just love to torture me.." Sayori began laughing hysterically, "You can go to school. I'm staying here..".

Yuri hugged Sayori tightly, "Y-You are not okay… I-I won't leave you.. I refuse to leave you!". "I don't want you to miss school because of me Yuri… I guarantee Mark and Natsuki are worried sick.". "I don't care if I miss school… Y-You mean more to me than Mark and Natsuki… I-I still love you… I-It hurts to see you like this.". Sayori looked Yuri directly in the eyes, "Yuri, I don't want a wreck like me holding you back! I-I'm just going to go back to bed and wish for death..!". Yuri began to cry, "Sayori no!". Sayori ran back upstairs to Yuri's room and slammed the door shut.

Yuri sat on her couch feeling more broken than ever. "T-This is my fault Sayori is like this… I-I want to help her, but I'm too pathetic.." she told herself. Yuri walked into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife, "M-Maybe I-I can end it..? Sayori would be better off without me..''. Meanwhile, Sayori was up in the bedroom crying. "I-I need to be strong for Yuri, she needs me too…" Sayori sighed, "I-I shouldn't leave her alone. I'll check on her.". When Sayori walked downstairs, she saw Yuri in the kitchen with the kitchen knife pointing at her chest. Sayori quickly bolted toward Yuri and snatched the knife, "NO YURI!". Yuri began to sob heavily. Sayori hugged Yuri and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Look, we both have this 'voices' issue and we both want to end life, but we need to stay strong for each other. I don't wanna lose you or see you suffer anymore!". Yuri nodded her head, crying into Sayori's chest. They both moved into the living room with Sayori still comforting Yuri.

After a few moments of no action, Sayori phone rings. It's Mark calling them. Sayori picks up, "Hello?". "Sayori!" Mark exclaimed, "Thank God you are okay!". Sayori gave a fake chuckle. "I am but I am not going to school today.". Mark had a nervous look on his face, "Why?". "I have to take care of Yuri. She is sick." Sayori lied. "Okay. Me and Natsuki were worried about both of you to be honest. Can we call after club meeting?". "Sure and by the way, you are in charge today.". "Will do, bye!" "Bye Mark". Mark hanged up and was walking to school with Natsuki. Sayori hanged up and put her attention back on Yuri. "C-Can we do something to keep our minds off of this mess Sayori..?". Sayori smiled, "Of course! What do you want to do.". "I-I kind of just want to relax and watch a movie with you..". Sayori blushed, "How romantic! Let's do it!". Sayori and Yuri watched a movie together cuddled up for the next few hours.

Meanwhile, Mark and Natsuki were at school going about their day. Before they knew it, school ended and it was time for the Literature Club. Once they both entered the club, they frowned at the sight of it being empty, apart from the two of them. "Okay, lets share poems, and read for a bit and leave.". Natsuki shook her head in agreement, "We need to see how Sayori and Yuri are doing.". "We will Nat, after this. Don't worry.". Natsuki and Mark quickly shared their poems and read their books. They both then quickly called it a day and walked home.

After Yuri and Sayori finished the movie, Sayori had an idea, "Yuri, how about we go out on another date?". "I-I would love to..!" Yuri smiled gleefully. She immediately walked upstairs and began to get ready. Sayori grabbed some new clothes out of her bag and started to get ready. After 10 minutes, Yuri walked down the stairs in a cute getup. Sayori was in shorts and a t-shirt. She blushed, "Y-You look great!". Yuri smiled, "So d-do you..". "Have you ever been to an arcade or bowling?" Sayori asked. Yuri shook her head in embarrassment. "You will love it Yuri! It will be my treat.". "O-Okay..". Yuri took Sayori's hand and they walked to the bowling alley and arcade.

Yuri and Sayori arrived at the bowling alley and arcade and Sayori paid for herself and Yuri to play 2 games of bowling and credits for the arcade. Yuri looked around at the other people. She was about to have an anxiety attack. Sayori took her hand, "Don't worry Yuri, I'm here for you.". Yuri smiled in relief. They both walked toward their assigned lane and Sayori taught Yuri the basics of bowling. "I-It doesn't seem that hard.." Yuri said smiling a bit. "It's easy. Do you want to go first?" Sayori asked. Yuri sounded nervous, "C-Can you go first?". "Of course! I'm not that good though ehehe~". Sayori and Yuri play an entire game and Yuri won. Sayori smiled, "Wow Yuri! You did great!". Yuri chuckled, "T-Thanks.. I-I'm still not that great though..". "You beat me in your first game though!" Sayori chuckled, "Wanna play one more?". "S-Sure..". They both played again and Yuri won again, "Wow Yuri! Your a natural.". Yuri chuckled as she walked towards the arcade but she tripped over herself, falling on the floor. Sayori quickly walks over and helps Yuri up, "Are you okay?". "Y-Yeah.. I just t-tripped..". They continue to walk into the arcade together. Sayori took Yuri's hand and they played arcade games together. Before they left the arcade, Sayori won a new plush for Yuri. She handed it to Yuri, "F-For me..?". "Mhm!". "T-Thank you Sayori.." she said giving her a peck on the forehead. "Anytime Yuri! I think we should be getting home now. Let's try to go to school tomorrow.". "A-Alright..". Sayori took Yuri's hand and they walked home.

Once Yuri and Sayori made it home, Sayori spoke, "I had fun today!". "M-Me too.. Thanks for taking me out.. I-It was wonderful..". "Aww~ anytime-" Sayori's phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?". "Hi Sayori!" Mark said from the other end, "How have you and Yuri been today?". "It was a little rough for her at first, but she is good now. Me? I'm fine!" Sayori said keeping with her lie from earlier. "Will you both be able to go to school next week?" Mark asked nervously. "We'll try. I'll talk to you tomorrow Mark. Send Natsuki me and Yuri's regards.". "Will do. Take care.". "Bye Mark.". Mark hanged and turned to Natsuki in the kitchen, "I hope they go to school tomorrow. If they don't I might have to go to their house to make sure they are okay.". "I hope they are okay." Natsuki said nervously. Mark hugged her, "Me too.". Mark and Natsuki wrote their poems for Monday and then went to sleep in silence. Once Sayori hanged up, she spoke to Yuri, "Let's go to sleep. It's late.". Yuri nodded her head in agreement and they both went to sleep.

Day 16:

After a weekend passed it was Monday. Sayori woke up next to Yuri, "Rise and shine Yuri!". Yuri woke up and groaned, "M-Morning Sayori..". "We gotta get to school. Get ready!". "A-Alright.. I-I'll make breakfast and tea..". Sayori smiled, "Thanks Yuri!". "Don't m-mention it.". Sayori started to get ready for school as Yuri was downstairs making breakfast and tea. When Sayori was ready, she walked into the kitchen to eat and drink tea as Yuri was going to get ready for school. Once Yuri was ready and ate breakfast, Sayori and Yuri walked to school together.

Once Sayori and Yuri arrived at school, they entered their homeroom and saw Mark and Natsuki smiling, waving at them. Sayori and Yuri both walked over to Mark and Natsuki. They all greeted each other; "We both really missed you guys so much!" Mark shouted. "We are glad to be back." Sayori said with a smile, "How have you two managed with us?". "Pretty well, what about you two?". Sayori and Yuri exchanged nervous looks, "G-Good." Yuri said. Mark instantly picked up on Yuri's tone, "Is everything okay Yuri?" he asked. Yuri stayed silent. "You can tell us what's wrong." Natsuki said chiming in. "N-Nothing is wrong.. I-I don't understand why you are all so worried..". Sayori quickly walks up and whispers to Yuri, "I won't force you, but you should tell them.". Yuri stayed mute for a moment, "I-I'm sorry, I have just been… d-dizzy today..". "If you think that's fooling anyone, you are mistaken.". Natsuki bluntly stated. "C'mon Yuri.. Let us help you.". Yuri stayed silent. Sayori began to cry, "..please?..". Yuri turned away, feeling guilt. Mark hugged Sayori, "Don't cry Sayori.". "NO!" Sayori yelled, "Yuri is the only thing that has kept me from killing myself! I knew if I did, I would have abandoned her!". Mark turns to Yuri, "Please tell us what's wrong Yuri.". "Yuri, we all care about you an awful lot about you. Just tell them." Sayori said. Yuri finally spoke, "I-I don't want to..-". "C'mon Yuri please?" Natsuki asked. "Yuri all we want to do is help." Mark added.

"OKAY FINE!" Yuri yelled having enough, "I-I am suffering from the same things that Sayori is suffering from.. We b-both just have different ways of coping with it..". "So does that mean you have voices too?" Natsuki asked. Yuri nodded. "We will both support you two." Mark and Natsuki said. "I want her okay first…" Sayori mentioned. "I want you okay first." Mark said back. "I told you! I can hold out if Yuri is okay!". "Sayori we will help the both of you.". Sayori gave in, "Okay..". "I wonder if it is the same group of voices that is in both of their heads?" Natsuki asked. While Natsuki and Mark were focused on talking to Sayori, Yuri quickly sneaked away into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Mark noticed Yuri's disappearance, "Guys, where did Yuri go?". Sayori noticed too, "Hmm good question. Let's go look for her.". After checking the hallways and the courtyard, Sayori and Natsuki go into the bathroom to find Yuri. Sayori and Natsuki see Yuri in the corner about to cut herself. "YURI DON"T!" they both scream as they sprinted over. Sayori took Yuri's knife. "How many knives do you have left?" Natsuki asked. "A lot she told me the other day.." Sayori told Natsuki. "Now Yuri.." Sayori continued to say, "What are these voices telling you to do?". Yuri stayed silent, hugging her knees now. Sayori hugged Yuri, "You can't keep going on like this! You doubt everyone… Including me sometimes.". "I-I'm very sorry Sayori.." Yuri mumbled. "Do the voices tell you to do this?" Natsuki asked. "Eh..?" Yuri asked. "Are the voices telling you to doubt us and isolate yourself from us?" Sayori clarified. "..I-I don't know.. Maybe..?" Yuri responded. "Yuri.." Sayori was shocked, "You are heeding to your voices…". "You need help!" Natsuki said to Yuri. "C'mon, let us help you." Mark added. Yuri suddenly began to shake violently, putting her hands over her head, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she kept repeating. "Yuri! Are you okay?" Sayori asked very nervously. "I-It's hurting me Sayori!" Yuri screamed in pain. Sayori hugged Yuri tightly and kissed her cheek, "I'm here Yuri.". Yuri hugged Sayori back, not letting go, "They a-are gone..! T-They go away when I'm close to you I think..". Sayori didn't let go of Yuri, "Take all the time you need . I'm just glad they are gone.".

Yuri began to cry a little bit, "It hurt Sayori.. T-They were hurting me..!". "I'll never let those bastards hurt you again, even if I have to be by your side at all times!". "I-I don't want to r-ruin your life though..". "But you are my life Yuri!". Yuri began to blush heavily, "So it's r-ruined..?''. Sayori chuckled slightly, "Of course not! It's just going through a funky phase. Once you are better, my life will be amazing.". Yuri's head had a surge of pain. She clutched it for a moment and then the pain went away, "S-Sorry my head was hurting..". Sayori gave her a peck on the forehead, "Better?''. Yuri giggled, "Y-You're cute Sayori.. I w-wish headaches went away with that kind of magic..". "Poor thing. I'll take you home and take care of you until you are healthy.". Yuri blushed, "Y-You are too kind..". Sayori blushed as well, "I can be kinder~" and gave Yuri a wink. Yuri's face was red. "I-I'm only kidding!" Sayori said blushing heavily. "Will you 2 be okay?" Natsuki asked. "Yeah, we will be fine." Sayori said back. "Good luck!" said Mark. "Thanks.". Sayori and Yuri left the homeroom and walked back to Yuri's house.

Once they reached Yuri's house, Sayori made Yuri a frozen meal and gave it to her, "Sorry I can't cook. Eheh..". Yuri ate the meal, "I-It's fine….". After a few moments of silence, Sayori broke it, "I noticed you haven't read too much in a while Yuri. Is there anything you want to read Yuri?". Yuri thought for a moment, "N-Not anything off the top of my head.. Maybe I'll go buy a n-new book..". Sayori smiled, "Sounds like a plan! Let's go to the bookstore!". Yuri smiled as she walked towards the door with Sayori and they both walked to the local bookstore.

As soon as Yuri and Sayori arrived at the bookstore, Yuri began to look around for a book to buy. She tilted her head looking at 1 book, "A Teen's Suicide". Yuri turned away from it, "Not r-right now, not the state I'm in…. N-Not the state she's in..". Yuri found a better book, "The White Lady". "T-There we go..! T-That's not as….d-depressing..". Yuri walked to the checkout and bought 2 copies of the book. Sayori met up with Yuri, "I didn't find anything too interesting.". Yuri smiled, "I-I found something you might be interested in..". Yuri showed Sayori one of the copies of the book, "Thank you Yuri! Let's read it when we get home!". "A-Alright..!". Sayori and Yuri left the bookstore and began to walk back to Yuri's house.

When Yuri and Sayori arrived back at Yuri's house they both layed next to each other on the couch and began to read "The White Lady". After an hour of reading the book, they were about halfway done with the book. Sayori stood up to go go use the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, she collapsed on the ground and began to scream uncontrollably, "S-Sayori..?!". Yuri quickly got up and ran onto the bathroom to see on the ground. "THEY TOOK OVER MY EYES! THEY ARE LITERALLY SHOWING ME HELL! IT HURTS SO BAD!". Yuri was in complete shock and didn't know what to do. Before she could think of something to actually do, she picked up Sayori and hugged her tightly. "It hurts so bad!" Sayori repeated, "They are showing me the most disturbing images!". "I-I don't know what to do!" Yuri screamed in panic, hold Sayori tighter. "Get me a knife, I can't take this anymore!" Sayori yelled. Yuri gasped, "N-NO! I-I NEED YOU!". "T-They won't stop Yuri!". Yuri hugged Sayori even tighter, "I w-won't let you.. Like you said to me, you can f-fight them..! Fight t-them Sayori..!". "You are stronger than me Yuri..". "T-That is false… You are s-stronger than me…". Sayori shook in fear, "Ehehe~ I wish..". "J-Just fight them Sayori..! I w-won't let go until you do.." Yuri insisted. Sayori was randomly groaning for a couple of minutes and then began to cough up blood. Yuri hugged her tighter out of shock.

Suddenly, Sayori regained her sight and she looked at Yuri, who was about to lose it, "Yuri! It's a miracle! I can see you again!". Sayori pounced on Yuri with joy, kissing her. Yuri began to shed tears of joy, "S-Sayori.. I thought you w-were going to die… I-I'm so glad you are okay… I-I love you so much…". "I love you too Yuri! If it wasn't for you I would be dead. Thank you so much! I promise I will get rid of your voices!''. "Heh.. d-don't mention it..". Once Sayori realized she was on top of Yuri, she got off of her, blushing, "I-I'm sorry Yuri. I took it too far…". Yuri blushed, "N-No..! It was fine..! I-I kind of um… liked it..". After a few awkward moments passed by, Sayori broke it, "I don't wanna read the book after what I endured. I'm going to sleep.". "U-Um… mind if I j-join you..?" Yuri asked blushing. "Of course not~" Sayori said smiling. Sayori and Yuri both made their way to Yuri's room and went to bed.

Day 17:

The next day, Sayori woke up kissing Yuri's forehead, "Good morning~!". Yuri yawned, "G-Good morning Sayori.. S-Sleep well?". "After last night, how could I not sleep well?". Yuri blushed, Y-Yeah.. That was quite a good…. e-experience..". Sayori stood up, stretched, got changed and walked downstairs. While she was sitting down in the living room, her phone lit up. It was a text from Mark, "Hey Sayori. I hope you and Yuri are better. Are you coming to school today?". Sayori took a deep breath and began to text, "No, sorry Mark. I think we both need one more day. Hope Natsuki's and your day go well. See you tomorrow!".

After she sent the text, Yuri walked downstairs, "D-Do you want me to make breakfast..?". Sayori smiled, "Sure! Thank you Yuri!". Yuri smiled as she turned on the stove and tried to cook scrambled eggs. After her 4th attempt, she managed to cook them properly and served them to Sayori, "H-Here you go… You c-can have all of them… I-I'm not hungry…". Sayori tilted her head, "You sure Yuri?". "Yeah, I-I'm fine..". "Well okay then..". Sayori and Yuri eat and then continue to read "The White Lady".

The day went on normally for everyone. The time is now 4 pm and Natsuki and Mark were on their way home from the club. Meanwhile, Sayori and Yuri were chatting on the couch until Sayori suddenly collapsed again. Yuri stood up and knelt beside Sayori, "S-Sayori..?! Are you okay?!". "HELP ME YURI! THEY ARE TAKING OVER AGAIN!". Yuri picked up Sayori, hugging her, "F-Fight them Sayori!". Suddenly, there was a stab wound on one of Sayori's shoulders and rib. Sayori began to cough and tear blood until she was unconscious. Yuri began to tear up, "S-Sayori..?!". No answer. "P-Please don't do this to me Sayori!". Still no answer. Yuri began to sob as she held Sayori's unconscious body. She then called Mark, who was still on his way home from school with Natsuki. He picked up, "Hi Yuri. Are you 2 oka-" Yuri cut him off, "I n-need help! Sayori is unconscious and is losing a-a lot of blood..! Her voices might be trying to kill her… I-I don't know what to do..!" . Mark gasped, "Me and Natsuki will be right over.". Mark then hanged up. "What's wrong?" Natsuki asked concerned. "Sayori is in trouble with her voices. Yuri called me to ask for our help. It's pretty serious.". Natsuki gasped, "Oh no… we gotta get over there now!". Mark and Natsuki ran to Yuri's house.

Meanwhile after Yuri hanged up she dropped her phone and continued to hug Sayori crying, "S-Sayori! Please… fight for me and everyone-!". Sayori's eyes and mouth continued to flow with blood that was all in Yuri's hair and shirt and she continued to hug Sayori tightly. A few minutes later, there was knock on the front door, "Let us in!" Mark's voices yelled. Yuri felt slightly relieved, "I-It's unlocked..! Just c-come in…!''. Mark and Natsuki both walked in and were shocked at the sight they saw, "What the hell happened to Sayori?!" Natsuki asked. "H-Her voices are trying to kill her I t-think… She is losing a-a lot of blood, is unconscious, a-and has 2 stab wounds…". Yuri let go of Sayori and laid her on the ground. Mark and Natsuki ran to the other side of Sayori, "Sayori!" Mark yelled, "Fight these voices! Do it for all of us!".

Sayori's mentality was in another plain of existence. She was stabbed in the shoulder and the rib, with spears in her wounds, and she was face to face with the voices that caused her torment for the majority of her life. They were 3 demonic creatures that standing a few yards away, laughing at Sayori. She could her Yuri, Mark and Natsuki's pleas. Sayori was in so much pain that she couldn't speak, "I'm so sorry guys, most of all I'm sorry Yuri. I can't fight them. I'm too weak." Sayori said in her mind. Sayori heard Yuri scream, "S-Sayori, fight them p-please! Y-You are the strongest person I k-know…. Don't leave u-us…!". Sayori changed her mind, "No! I will fight! I still need to save Yuri!" she mumbled to herself.

Sayori pulled out the spears in her shoulder and rib and used one of them to stab one of the demons to death. One of the other ones took a swing at Sayori with a mace but missed her. Sayori used the other spear to stab the other demon in the head, killing him. The third and final demon quickly pounced on Sayori and stabbed her in the chest. The chest stab wound appeared on her physical body and she started to stop breathing and lost her pulse. Yuri noticed that she stopped breathing and checked her pulse. "N-Nothing….. She's dead…". Yuri hugged Sayori's body and sobbed heavily as Mark and Natsuki were crying as well. "Why did this have to happen to such a sweet, innocent caring friend?" Natsuki asked. "Why her? She was my childhood friend. I'm going to miss her so much!" Mark added. Yuri was becoming fully broken, "S-She was so kind and caring to me… I t-truly loved her… M-My best friend… T-The one for m-me… gone….". Yuri, Mark and Natsuki were wrong however, Sayori was not dead. The demon that stabbed Sayori missed her heart and Sayori's physical brain was still miraculously functioning.

As Sayori was on the ground, "dead", the demon was laughing at her. Suddenly, Sayori had a bolt of energy and pulled out the spear that stabbed her in the chest. She tackled the demon and held the spear inches away from his chest, "Go to hell bastard!". Sayori then stabbed him in the chest, piercing the demon's heart, killing him. After the corpses of the demons disintegrated, Sayori's wounds healed up completely. Soon enough, Sayori stopped bleeding, her pulse came back, she started breathing and then, she gained consciousness. When she woke up, she was happy to be back in the real world. Sayori heard crying in the kitchen, so she stood up and walked into the kitchen to investigate.

Yuri turned and saw Sayori standing there. She stopped shedding tears of sorrow and began to shed tears of joy, "S-SAYORI!". Yuri bolted towards Sayori, hugging and kissing her, "I-I'm so glad you are okay…. I-I didn't know what I was going to do without you…". "No need to worry Yuri, I'm right here." Sayori hugged Yuri back, "I killed my voices. They won't be bothering me anymore!". "T-That's great..!". "What about yours Yuri?". Yuri stayed silent. Sayori smiled, "Don't worry Yuri! Since mine are gone I will focus more on taking care of yours.". Yuri smiled, letting go of Sayori.

Mark and Natsuki then ran up and hugged Sayori, "I'm so glad you are okay Sayori!" Natsuki yelled smiling. Sayori looked at Natsuki, "Me too. I'm going to be okay.". "Great to have you back!" Mark said. "Great to be back bestie~!" Sayori responded. "We now have to focus on Yuri." Mark added. "Definitely!" Sayori said gleefully looking at Yuri, "We will all take care of her.". Mark let go of Sayori, "Anything bothering you right now Yuri?". Yuri shrugged, "O-Only time can tell..". "Maybe we can to a sleepover to make sure!" Natsuki suggested. "Great idea! Can we?'' Mark asked Yuri. "A-Alright.." Yuri said. Sayori hugged Yuri again, "We want you happy and healthy too.". Yuri blushed and smiled, hugging Sayori back. "We are going back to get our things." Mark said as he and Natsuki made their way to the door. "Take y-your time.." Yuri said back.

Yuri continued to hug Sayori, "I-I'm really happy that you are okay you know…. I-I was considering…. t-taking my own life when I t-thought you were dead..". Sayori gasped and hugged Yuri, "Don't ever consider that! I would never want you to… do that.". Yuri gave a nervous laugh, "I-I'm glad I didn't now that you are here.." Yuri said continuing to hug Sayori. They both stayed that way in silence until Mark and Natsuki arrived back at Yuri's house with their stuff.

"Me and Natsuki will make dinner." Mark said walking into the kitchen with Natsuki. Yuri followed them into the kitchen, "I-I'll make some tea for everyone..". After a half an hour, there was spaghetti and tea on the table to eat and drink. "Dig in!" Natsuki declared. Sayori immediately began to eat the food and drink the tea, "Guys, this is delicious!". The others laughed as they started to eat their dinner. Mark and Natsuki were telling Sayori and Yuri what they missed at school after they finished eating.

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Natsuki asked. "I'm in!'' Sayori replied. "Me too!". "M-Me as well.". All 4 of them walk into Yuri's living room and sit in a circle on the floor. "I'll go first." Natsuki said, "Mark, truth or dare?". "Truth.". "On a scale of 1-10, how much do you truly like my baking?". "20!". Natsuki blushed, "Awww~! Thanks Mark!". Mark chuckled, "You're welcome! Keep up the good work!". Mark turned to Sayori, "Sayori? Truth or dare?". "Truth.". "Is it true that you are honestly happy now?". "Why wouldn't I Mark? I'm surrounded by people that I love and my voices are gone. There is no reason for me to be sad.". Mark smiled, "That's great Sayori.". "Mhm! Mark, truth or dare?". "Truth again.". Sayori was always curious to ask this. She thought now was a good time, "What was your favorite childhood memory with me?". "Wow, difficult question.." Mark thought for a moment, "Well, we did pull many pranks on our neighbors as kids, but I think my favorite memory of us was when you moved in next door to me. We were only in Pre-K and I could tell from the first time I met you that we were going to be close.". Sayori blushed slightly, "Wow… thanks Mark. That means a real lot to me.". Mark smiled, "Of course!". Mark turned to Natsuki, "Natsuki? Truth or dare?". "Dare!". "I dare you hug someone in the room.". Without hesitation, Natsuki hugs Mark, "Who did you think I was going to choose?". Mark chuckled.

Natsuki turned to Yuri, "Yuri, truth or dare?". "T-Truth..". "What's your favorite thing about Sayori?". "W-Well, she is very kind and caring to everyone… i-including someone like me..". Sayori blushed, "Yuri, that's really sweet, but what do you mean by 'someone like you'? You are a sweet person!". Yuri laughed nervously, "C-Can we discuss this some other t-time..?". Sayori sighed, "Alright, well it's your turn.". "Mhm.. S-Sayori, truth or dare..?". "Truth.". "H-How much do you like Natsuki's baking..?". Sayori looked directly at Natsuki, "You make the best cupcakes and cookies ever!". Natsuki giggled, "Thanks so much Sayori~!". "Of course!" Sayori turned to Mark, "Truth or dare Mark?". "Dare me.". "I dare you to prank call a place.". "Okay. I'll do the bookstore nearby." After Mark prank called the bookstore, everyone was laughing for a moment, "Wow! I can't believe you said that!" Sayori said continuing to laugh. "Well, it had to be done.".

Yuri's telephone began to ring, "E-Excuse me for a moment..". Yuri stood up and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello Yuri!" said a voice from the other line. Yuri immediately knew who it was, "M-Monika?!" Yuri said in shock. Everyone started paying attention to Yuri on the phone, "H-How have you been Monika..?". "I've been doing decent. I still miss you all so much though. You have to catch me up on what's going on with all of you.". "W-Well for starters.." Yuri began to blush a bit, "M-Me and Sayori are.. dating now..". Monka was shocked, "R-Really? Wow, I never expected either of you to be attracted to… girls..". Yuri chuckled a little bit, "I-It's still kind of new to me too..". "Well I'm happy for the 2 of you. What about Natsuki and Mark, how are they doing?''. "They a-are still together and d-doing well… Y-You want to talk to the o-others..?". Monika smiled, "I would be delighted to!". Yuri passed the phone along to the others, which took turns talking to Monika. After they were done, they said their goodbyes to Monika and they hung up. After Monika hanged up, Monika got into bed and smiled as she stared at a paper that read, "Welcome back to Robert L. Gold Academy and High School!". "I'll see you all soon." she said to herself as she fell asleep.

After they hanged up, Sayori looked at the time, it was late, "Guys, we should go to bed now so we can make it to school tomorrow.". "May as well." Mark responded as everyone began to get ready for bed. Mark and Natsuki slept on the couch together while Yuri and Sayori were sleeping near each other on the floor.

Day 18:

Mark woke up early and walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. After he was finished making breakfast, he woke up Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki and gave them their breakfast. After everyone ate, they continued to get ready for school and then walked out the door on their way to school. "Wow, this morning was relatively normal for everyone! That's a good sign everything might be normal…" Sayori thought to herself. Sayori then looked at Yuri, "Today is going to be a test to see if Yuri has voices still.. I hope she doesn't.". The group continued to walk in silence until they made their way to school. Once they arrived at the school, Mark, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri entered their home room and started their day.

The day went by and it was time for the club meeting. Sayori and Natsuki entered the clubroom first, chatting about what happened at the club the past couple of days. "I wonder where Mark and Yuri are." Natsuki stated. "Me too. I bet they will be here soon.". Mark suddenly entered the clubroom, "Hello girls!". "Hey Mark. Do you know where Yuri is?" Natsuki asked. "I was wondering the same thing.". Mark replied. "I bet she will be here soon." Natsuki said. After a few minutes, Yuri rushed into the clubroom, "S-Sorry that I was late..! I-I had to speak with a teacher..!". Sayori smiled slightly, "It's alright Yuri. How was your day?". "I-It was okay.. I guess.. H-How was yours..?". "Good. Nothing bothered you today right?". Yuri smiled slightly, "N-Not yet..!". "That's great!" Mark said. "Let's continue the club meeting shall we?" Sayori asked. "Yup!" everyone else said in agreement.

After the club meeting ended, everyone said their goodbyes and walked towards their homes. Yuri and Sayori were walking on their way towards Yuri's house. "Hey Yuri?" Sayori said facing Yuri. "Y-Yes..?". "Do you want to go out again tonight?". Yuri smiled "S-Sure.. Where to?". "Maybe the park. Is that okay?". "Mhm..". When they reached Yuri's house, Sayori walked Yuri in and then walked to her own house. As entered her house, she thought to herself, "It's been a while since I've been home. Feels good to be back.". She walked upstairs to her room and stared at the plush, smiling. She looked art the noose in her closet, "Looks like I don't need this anymore.". She picked it up and threw it out her window into the garbage below. She then began to get ready for her date.

Meanwhile, Yuri finished getting ready for her date with Sayori. She in her room, sitting on her bed. She looked at one of her knives, "I-I can't..! Sayori wouldn't like that..". Before she realized it, she made several cuts on her left wrist. Once Yuri realized what she was doing, she threw the bloody knife to the other corner of the room, "F-Fuck..! I said I w-wasn't going to do it.. I-I need to distract myself… M-Maybe I'll play my father's old guitar..". Yuri walked downstairs into her father's office and grabbed the guitar. She looked around her father's office, "I-I haven't been in here since father died…. I s-should leave..". Yuri quickly left his father's office, walked upstairs with it into her room, and began to play.

After 20 minutes of playing songs her father wrote, Yuri's doorbell rang, "T-That must be Sayori..". Yuri set the guitar down and ran down stairs, opening the door, "H-Hello..!". Sayori was on the porch, smiling nervously, "Hey Yuri! Did I come too early?". "O-Of course not..! It's fine..". Sayori smiled with slight relief, "Good, I'm glad I wasn't bothering you!". Yuri chuckled slightly, "You can never bother me, no matter w-what..!". "Awww that's sweet Yuri. You ready to go?". "Mhm!". Sayori took Yuri's hand and they both walked to the park.

When they reached the park, Sayori and Yuri sat down on a bench and watched the sunset as they ate food from a food cart, "I-It's really tranquil out here at this time of day..". "You can say that again Yuri.". After a moment of silence went by, "Has any voices been bothering you today?" Sayori asked. Yuri immediately hesitated, "U-Umm… n-no..". "You sure?". "Y-Yeahh..". Sayori wasn't buying it, "I-I'll have to bring it up again later." she thought to herself.

After the sunset, Sayori and Yuri both saw Mark and Natsuki at the food cart, buying food and ice cream. Sayori and Yuri walked up to them, "Hi Mark and Natsuki~!" Sayori shouted. "Oh hey guys!" Mark and Natsuki both said back. "U-Umm.. Hi..". "What are you 2 out here doing?" asked Natsuki. "We were both just getting some food and watching the sunset. How about you 2?". "Kind of the same thing. We just took a nice walk through the park and wanted to get some food.". Mark smiled, "We will leave you 2 lovers to it! See you both tomorrow.". "Bye!". After Natsuki and Mark walked away, Yuri turned to Sayori, "Y-You want to stay at my house again..?". "Sure!". Yuri took Sayori's hand and they walked back to Yuri's house.

Once Sayori and Yuri reached Yuri's house, they both relaxed on Yuri's couch together. After a few minutes went by; "Yuri, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom.". "A-Alright..". Sayori lied to Yuri. She walked up into her room to check and see if her voices were actually bothering her. As she quietly crept into her room, she saw the guitar, "She never told me she played guitar.." she whispered to herself, "We should duo once.". Sayori looked in the corner of Yuri's room to see a knife that had relatively fresh blood on it. Sayori gasped in shock, "She lied to me… voices are still attacking her. I need to confront her about this now." she said to herself.

Sayori regained her composure before walking downstairs and rejoining Yuri on the couch. Out of nowhere, Sayori calmly grabbed Yuri's left hand and slowly lifted up her sleeve. Sayori saw the new cuts before Yuri could put her sleeve back down. "S-Sayori..?! What were you d-doing…". "What were you doing Yuri? You lied to me… the voices are still attacking you..". Yuri was silent for a moment, "A-And what if they are..?". "You need to trust me and tell me what's wrong.". Yuri wrapped her arms around herself, "...I-I don't want to… b-because they won't let me..". "C'mon Yuri, don't listen to them! Only listen to me.". "I can't I d-don't want to make you suffer…". "Yuri…." Sayori began to cry, "After all we have been through… y-you are going to sell me short here… I-I thought you loved me… I t-thought you trusted me… I-I'm sorry for wasting your time..". Sayori stood up and was ready to leave Yuri's house.

As she was about to walk to the door, Yuri hugged Sayori from behind, beginning to cry as well, "I-I'm really sorry Sayori… I d-do love you very much… Y-You were right… I w-wasn't very fair to you.. You o-only wanted to help me…". Sayori turned around, "Will you tell me everything then?". Yuri sighed, "...Fine..". Sayori hugged Yuri, "Thank you so much for trusting me! I promise I will help you!". "I-I should have told you a long time ago…. W-Where do you want me to start..?". "Tell me everything." Sayori responded.

Yuri took in a deep breath, "Okay… first I s-should start off with what my voices tell me.. T-They tell me to-" at that second, Yuri collapsed onto the floor.

"S-Sayori... " Yuri said violently shaking on the ground, "T-They took over my senses..! Are y-you there..?!". Sayori quickly hugged Yuri, "Fight them Yuri! You are strong! Stronger than me!". Yuri was only able to faintly hear Sayori, "I-I'm not sure if I can.." she responded. Sayori kisses Yuri's forehead, "C'mon Yuri! I believe in you! You convinced me to fight mine.". "I-I can do…. this..-'' Yuri slipped out of consciousness. "Yuri?". No response. Sayori hugged Yuri even tighter, "Please be okay… At least I can still feel your heartbeat.".

A few minutes later, Yuri's mouth and eyes began to spew out blood. Sayori also felt Yuri's heartbeat getting weaker, "N-No… Yuri… YOU CAN WIN!". Yuri then lost her heartbeat, breathing and pulse, "YURI!" Sayori screamed, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!". Deep cuts began to show around Yuri's body as her skin color started to change to a lifeless, pale gray color. "S-She's dead… PLEASE GOD NO!" Sayori began laughing maniacally, "S-She can't be! Yuri will wake up any second! And then we can live happily ever after together!". Sayori sat in front of Yuri's body for half an hour telling herself that Yuri will wake any second. 2 hours later, Sayori gave up. She began sobbing heavier than she ever did, "I-I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!".

As Sayori walked upstairs to grab one of Yuri's knives, a miracle happened. Yuri's pulse and heartbeat came back and then her breathing came back as well. Yuri's cuts disappeared as well as her gray skin returning to its normal "white" pigment. Yuri then opened her eyes and regained consciousness. She saw Sayori coming down with the knife. When Sayori saw Yuri alive, she dropped the knife and pounced on her, "Y-YOU'RE ALIVE YURI! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOR GOOD!". Sayori kissed Yuri. Yuri kissed her back, "They are gone Sayori I did it.". "Yuri! You didn't stutter!". "Mhm! I don't feel anxious anymore, just free!". Sayori smiled, "Well, I'm glad you finally killed your voices!". Yuri smiled as well, "Honestly, it wasn't all me that killed them. I had some assistance from a shiny white figure. I couldn't really see his face. I was very grateful for his assistance!". "Interesting… I feel like it knows that you are thankful!", Sayori got off of Yuri, "Let's go to sleep! We don't want to be late for school tomorrow! It's the last day of the week!". Yuri smiled, "Tomorrow is the beginning of something beautiful!".

Day 19 (Epilogue):

2 Weeks Later

Sayori woke up in her bed. She was staring at the ceiling thinking to herself, "These past couple of weeks have been the best days of my life! I'm glad I am truly happy now, and so is Yuri.". Sayori looked at her clock, 7:20, "I better get up, it's Friday and I don't want to be late to school." she said to herself as she got out of bed. Sayori quickly ate, dressed in her uniform, packed up her bag and got ready for school. She quickly walked out the door and saw Yuri standing in front of her house, "Hey Sayori~!". "Good morning Yuri!". Sayori walked up to Yuri giving her a peck on the cheek, "How did you sleep last night?". "Haven't had an issue since the whole 'voices' thing. I'm assuming you slept well.". Sayori nodded smiling. Yuri extended her arm out to Sayori, "You want to walk to school together?". Sayori chuckled, "We always do~!" she held Yuri's hand, "I'd be delighted to!".

Yuri and Sayori began to walk to school together holding hands. They were in silence for half the walk watching the spring blossom of the trees as they walked along. "Hey Yuri?" Sayori asked breaking the silence. "Yes Sayori?". "Are you nervous that you are graduating in about 2 months?". Yuri chuckled slightly, "Not really. I have where I'm going for college worked out and everything.". "You never told me where you were going to college.". Yuri chuckled again, "I didn't tell you? I'm so sorry. I'm attending the University of Georgia.". Sayor frowned, "That's great… and also far away..". "Awww~ Is my little Sayori going to miss me?". Sayori blushed and looked down. Yuri put her hand on Sayori's shoulder, "Don't worry! Of course I would come back to visit you.". Sayori smiled, "Maybe when I graduate next year, "I'll try to go to college nearby.". Yuri laughed, "Let's just worry about the time we have together. Which reminds me-" Yuri stopped walking and knelt on one knee, holding Sayori's hand, "The senior prom is next month, wanna go with me?". Sayori blushed, "Eeeee~! I'd love to! We will have to discuss plans for that after the club meeting!". Yuri smiled, "I look forward to it.".

Soon enough, Yuri and Sayori were at the school and walked into their home room. In the corner, they both saw Natsuki and Mark waving them down at their table. Sayori and Yuri walked over to them, "Hey guys!" Sayori and Yuri said. "Hi!" said Natsuki and Mark. "Anything new?" asked Mark. "Yes, 2 things.." Yuri cleared her throat, "I am attending the University of Georgia!" "That's great! Good for you.". "Do you plan on coming back to visit?" asked Natsuki. "Of course I do! I wouldn't abandon any of you! Anyways, me and Sayori are going to the senior prom together!". "Awww~ That's cute!". Sayori chuckled, "Says the cute one!''. "I am not cute!". Yuri, Sayori and Mark all began to laugh. After they stopped laughing and regained their composure, Sayori spoke, "So what has been going on with you 2?". "Honestly, not much.." said Mark, "But hey, summer is coming up! We should go somewhere, the 4 of us. Maybe we can even see if Monika wants go.". Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki smiled, "That would be great!" they all said. Suddenly the bell rang, "Well," said Natsuki, "This is where we all part ways, see you all after school!". Everyone said goodbye and began their school day.

Soon enough, the day ended and it was time for the club meeting to begin. Everyone entered the clubroom around the same time and greeted each other. After the club members finished sharing poems and began to read, someone entered the room, "Sorry I was late! I was practicing the piano and I lost track of time!" she said in a familiar voice. Everyone picked up their heads and looked to see Monika in the front of the room. "Monika?!"Sayori said in shock. "The one and only. I'm glad to be back in time to graduate!" Everyone ran up to give Monika a group hug, "We are all glad you are back!" said Mark. "Indeed!". Everyone let go, "Welcome back president!" Sayori said with a smile. "Thanks Sayori!"; Monika turned to Yuri, "By the way Yuri, a little birdie told me that you are attending the University of Georgia in the fall and well," Monika held up an acceptance letter from the same college, "I'll be seeing you on campus as well!". Yuri was in shock, a happy shock, "That's great Monika! I'll look forward to it!". "You will come back and visit too, right?" Natsuki asked. "Of course I will! So anyways, what did I miss?". Sayori, Yuri, Mark and Natsuki all smiled.

In the end, everyone got their desires. Monika returned back with her friends and spent the summer on vacation with the others. Natsuki escaped abuse and got the home she always wanted with Mark. Mark was happy that he helped Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki with their problems and that they are very happy people now. As for Yuri, her anxiety free life was going great. She and Sayori had an amazing time at the prom. On her graduation day, all Yuri could do was smile. She was up there graduating with Monika as Sayori, Natsuki and Mark watched her. She enjoyed the summer on vacation with everyone. When fall came along, she was saddened to leave. She missed Natsuki and Mark, but especially Sayori. Yuri and Monika always came back to visit during their breaks. As for Sayori, she enjoyed the rest of the year and the summer. She was very saddened to see Monika, but especially Yuri leave for college in the fall. Yuri gave her flowers and a gift before she left, which tided Sayori over. However for Sayori, she went through her senior year always smiling. She reopened the Literature Club as the president with Mark and Natsuki rejoining and a few others joining the club. Sayori got her wish in the end, everyone was happy.

THE END


End file.
